Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord
by Bebux
Summary: Les mariages réunissent tout le monde, ami ou famille, ennemi ou amour enterré. Cette semaine se déroulait le mariage d'Harry et Ginny & beaucoup de sentiments allaient revenir à la surface parmi tout ce beau monde... Découvrez une nouvelle histoire entre Drago & Hermione..
1. Devine qui je suis

« _Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _»

* * *

1. Devine qui je suis

C'était un jour pluvieux et tout le monde s'était réuni pour ces grands jours qui allaient arriver. Tout le monde était venu par transplanage ou avion pour cette union que tout le monde attendait. La plupart des invités étaient déjà dans le hall pour savoir dans quelle chambre ils allaient être et surtout, avec qui.

Hermione était arrivée parmi les derniers car un très important communiqué de presse devait être envoyé avant son voyage pour le mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ginny. Elle avait dit depuis longtemps oui pour sa venue mais, très prudente, Ginny l'avait mise dans la case « peut-être » avec quelques autres invités car, en tant que mariée stressée de bien faire, elle avait mis sur chaque personne une case avec des mots clés pour s'y retrouver.

Alors qu'Hermione était vers le fond du hall, un dernier courant d'air passa dans la salle car quelqu'un venait d'arriver_. Ouf, je ne suis pas la dernière,_ pensa-t-elle, détestant plus que tout être en retard et surtout, la dernière. Elle tenta de voir qui venait de passer la porte mais n'avait pu voir qu'un long manteau noir passer derrière la foule. Elle ne pensa plus à cette personne car, au même instant, Ginny venait de prendre la parole en étant sur le bar de l'accueil.

- **Bonjour à tous ! Je ne saurais vous remercier assez pour votre présence en ces jours si spéciaux pour Harry et moi. Afin que vous soyez les mieux lotis pour ces prochains jours, j'ai préparé les listes des chambres. Vous pourrez les trouver sur le comptoir, vous saurez dans quelle chambre, quel étage, avec qui… Afin que tout soit parfait**. Dit-elle en souriant, mi soulagée, mi stressée. Plus stressée que soulagée d'ailleurs…

La foule reprit vie et Ginny descendit du bar, se dirigeant vers sa meilleure amie, sourire aux lèvres. Elle paraissait lessivée mais pourtant une joie incroyable émanait de la jeune femme. Elle sauta dans les bras d'Hermione

- **Par Merlin, tu es là… J'ai bien cru ne jamais te voir arriver !**

- **Quelle idée enfin,** dit Hermione, rigolant. **Je n'aurais manqué ce mariage pour rien au monde !**

- **Même pas pour quelques elfes de maison à sauver ?** répondit Ginny au bord des larmes.

Le mariage était une chose fort complexe à comprendre car cela donnait aux hormones d'une femme une toute autre dimension. Passer du rire aux larmes, de la joie à la tristesse. Sans savoir où la frontière s'arrêtait.

Hermione la prit par la main et traversa la salle pour retrouver Harry qui cherchait des yeux sa future femme. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il oublia totalement qu'il parlait avec un vieux cousin éloigné marié à la grande tante d'une cousine d'un frère de… Bref, il prit Hermione dans ses bras, aussi soulagée que sa femme à la vue de la jeune femme.

- **Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer toi aussi hein **? dit-elle en rigolant, sentant ses larmes monter.

Bon dieu ! Mais qu'on fasse une étude sur ces fichus mariages qui vous mettent les larmes à tout bout de champ. Et encore, on était seulement deux jours avec le mariage…

- **Bon alors, dans quelle chambre m'as-tu mise Future Madame Potter ? Je suis lessivée et j'aurais aimé prendre une douche avant le diner** dit-elle en regardant de haut en bas l'hôtel dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient vu les choses en grand, il n'y avait rien à dire.

- **Alors tu es dans la suite, et oui, tu remarqueras que tu es gâtée D8, dernier étage. Par contre, c'est étrange** dit-elle avant de regarder Harry, **je ne**…

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, j'ai une chambre, qui plus est une suite alors je peux être accompagnée par une yeti que ça ne m'embêterait p**as, coupa Hermione en lui souriant.

Elle prit ses affaires et leur fit un petit signe après avoir pris le badge pour ouvrir sa chambre. Elle suivit les indications pour trouver la chambre et arriva enfin à la suite D8. Elle passa alors le badge et entra dans la chambre déjà éclairée. Elle posa ses affaires sur le côté et se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle se retourna et vit quelqu'un, en long manteau noir, comme dans l'entrée, lui tournant le dos, regardant à la baie vitrée. Hermione balbutia :

- **Oh je suis désolée ! Vous êtes donc la personne avec qui je vais partager la suite,** dit-elle en souriant tout en se déplaçant afin de voir de qui il s'agissait.

La personne bougea en même temps que la jeune femme pour que celle-ci ne puisse la voir. Celle-ci mit une main devant sa tête, peut-être se grattait-elle le menton pensa Hermione. Elle reprit la parole :

- **Enchantée, je suis Hermione Granger, la témoin de la mariée**.

La personne resta encore silencieuse puis se retourna lentement face à elle. Un jeune homme se dévoila alors, des cheveux blonds en bataille, des yeux gris laissant apercevoir une personne brisée, un visage torturé par le temps, vieilli également. Et une cicatrice, non deux cicatrices. Une au bord de l'œil facile à voir car profonde et une sur la lèvre, coupant cette bouche parfaitement dessinée d'ordinaire. Hermione souffla de surprise et ne sut que dire en voyant la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise et aurait aimé aller se cacher dans un trou de souris car elle ne savait plus comment parler, comment agir face à cette personne. Face à cette _nouvelle_ personne.

- **Bonsoir Hermione,** répondit alors enfin Drago.

* * *

Première fois où je me lance dans une "longue" Histoire donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire & que je ne vous décevrai pas sur vos attentes !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire ma petite histoire & de me faire des commentaires/remarques pour que je m'améliore pour vos beaux yeux :D


	2. Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer

« _Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _»

* * *

2. Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer

Hermione était restée bouche-bée pendant un long moment. Drago n'avait pas bougé non plus, de peur de faire partir en courant la jeune femme. Il était resté de marbre, tentant de détecter un signal pour reprendre la parole, pour bouger voire respirer.

La jeune femme se passa la main dans les cheveux et leurs corps reprirent vie. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche d'elle et fit très rapidement un calcul en voyant la taille de la pièce, les meubles, la literie et justement, la literie qu'il n'y avait pas. Elle se leva en sursaut ce qui fit réagir légèrement Drago qui la regardait interloqué.

- **Est-ce que ça va ?** dit-il d'une voix basse, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer à nouveau.

- **Il n'y a.. Enfin, tu vois pas par toi même ?** dit-elle entre l'énervement et la folie. Elle alla jusqu'au fond de la pièce pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas, ou plutôt qu'il y ait une porte cachée pour donner sur une autre chambre avec un _autre_ lit.

Drago était resté muet tout en la regardant faire ses allers retours et taper sur n'importe quel mur. Il leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de se rapprocher de la jeune femme pour l'arrêter dans sa course épique dans un 50m2 mais cela ne s'avérait pas chose facile. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait bien qu'un seul lit, elle se laissa tomber contre un mur et posa son menton sur ses jambes.

- **Il doit y avoir une erreur. Je ne vois que ça. Ginny n'aurait pas fait ça.. ça doit être une erreur, un malentendu. **Elle continuait de chercher des excuses mais aucune n'avait l'air pourtant plausible. Drago se rapprocha tout en laissant une distance entre eux, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle le voie de trop près.

- **Ecoute, ce n'est pas une erreur, on m'a bien dit la chambre D8 au dernier étage. On ne va pas aller déranger les futurs mariés avec…,** Hermione tenta de le couper mais il mit un doigt devant sa bouche avec son air de _laisse moi finir Granger, …_ **avec nos petits tracas. Je dormirai sur le canapé et tu auras le lit. Lorsque tu auras besoin de la chambre, je partirai. Tu vois, aucun problème ?**

Hermione allait répliquer même si elle était bien trop fatiguée mais Drago n'avait pas l'air d'en démordre. Elle haussa les épaules avec une moue d'enfant boudeur et acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête. Drago, qui d'ordinaire aurait eu un petit sourire de vainqueur ne laissa rien paraître et lui tendit simplement la main pour l'aider à se relever. Surprise, elle le fixa mais aucun, non aucun sentiment ne se faisait voir sur ce visage abimé. Elle la prit et ne se sentit même pas forcer pour décoller du sol. La jeune femme tentait de visualiser le corps du jeune homme. Avec cet immense manteau noir, on ne pouvait rien voir. Peut-être était-il très rembourré ou était-ce réellement son corps ? Aucun indice pour le savoir.

Hermione remit quelques mèches en place et regarda sa valise. Pourquoi était-elle montée déjà ? Oh oui, prendre une douche. Elle se déplaça jusqu'au lit et ouvrit sa valise. Grâce à un sort que toute terrienne rêverait de savoir faire, sa valise pesait un poids plume et semblait vide mais lorsqu'elle fouillait un peu dedans, des dizaines de robes étaient là, sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur et ses trois paires de chaussures, tout ses produits pour se détendre, se faire jolie, soigner les blessures (sait-on jamais, un mariage peut être dangereux), ses dizaines de livres qu'elle avait commencés en même temps, son ordinateur, ses travaux en cours… Bref. Elle prit sa trousse de toilette et sortit un pantalon et un t-shirt, sa serviette de toilette et regarda Drago.

- **Je vais dans la salle de bain. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps au cas où… si…**

Drago venait de lever un sourcil vers la demoiselle. « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » sortie de la bouche d'une fille… C'était une blague non ? Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

- **Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, excepté si tu me cherches ! **

Drago leva les mains comme un accusé et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé face à la baie vitrée. Un paysage merveilleux s'étendait autour d'eux, dans quel pays était-il déjà ? La Malaisie ? Ah non... L'Indonésie.

Drago était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Hermione sortit la tête de la salle de bain.

- **Euh... Il n'y a pas de verrou donc bah…**

- **Je sais que tu es dans la salle de bain Granger. Pourquoi je m'amuserais à y aller ? **répondit-il seulement.

Elle le fixa un instant et crut bien voir un sourire s'esquisser sur son visage. Elle en était sûre, elle avait réussi à le faire sourire.

Sa douche fut rapide ce qui étonna Drago mais il n'en dit rien. Peut-être était-ce seulement Pansy qui aimait rester des heures dans la salle de bain pour ressortir plus moche qu'elle ne l'était à son entrée ? En tout cas, ce processus ne marchait pas sur la jeune femme et c'était plutôt l'inverse. Elle sortit beaucoup plus calme et reposée, son visage paraissait plus ouvert, elle semblait fraiche et elle se sentait fraiche. Elle avait enfilé un t-shirt bleu qui faisait ressortit les couleurs de son visage et ce teint rosé qu'elle avait sur les joues. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une tresse bien étrange et s'était remaquillée car la pluie lui avait donné un air de folle avec ses gros traits noirs sous les yeux.

Elle fixa Drago tout en prenant un gilet et dit :

- I**l est bientôt l'heure du diner. Est-ce que tu… **

Non, enfin voyons, elle n'allait pas être aussi gentille. Non ? si ?

- **Je n'ai pas très faim. Merci.**

Hermione le fixa et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- **D'accord, à tout à l'heure.**

Elle récupéra quelque chose dans sa valise et descendit rejoindre ses _amis_. Arrivant dans le hall, une jeune femme lui indiqua la salle de restaurant où tout le monde s'était regroupé. Des visages familiers se trouvaient sur son passage dès lors qu'elle tournait la tête à gauche ou à droite. Elle arriva enfin à la table où était inscrit son nom, à la table des témoins, des plus proches. Elle remarqua les autres prénoms inscrits et eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le nom de son voisin qu'elle échangea discrètement. Ginny avait assisté à la scène et se sentit mal pour son amie. Elle espérait toujours que cela s'arrangerait, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle les avait mis côte à côte mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas dans les plans d'Hermione. La future mariée s'approcha de son amie et lui passa le bras autour des épaules.

- **Est-ce que ça va ?**

- **Moi ? Oui bien sur ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Quelle idée…** répondit Hermione dans un flot de parole.

Elle reprit sa respiration et soupira.

- **C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question, comment vas-tu ?**

Ginny soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise

- **Si tu savais ! Je suis tellement stressée et à la fois impatiente, je suis une pile électrique et je pourrais pourtant m'endormir en me maquillant. C'est très étrange comme sensation,** finit-elle par dire en souriant.

- **Je t'envie tu sais, cela doit être tellement**…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle venait de croiser la cause de ses récentes souffrances. Weasley. Ron Weasley. Elle détourna le regard et le plongea dans celui de la première personne familière. Etrangement, ce n'était pas Ginny qu'Hermione regardait mais ce jeune homme au visage vieilli, mystérieux. Ses yeux gris venaient de rassurer Hermione sans savoir comment. Le partage de ce moment avec Drago se prolongea jusqu'à que Ginny reprenne la parole

- **Oh Hermione, je savais que c'était trop tôt. Je suis tellement désolée.**

Hermione dut alors couper cette connexion avec le jeune sorcier mais sentit quelque chose d'étrange au fond d'elle. De _très_ étrange. Ginny était au bord des larmes. Marriez-vous, ça vous donne un avant goût des effets néfastes des hormones lorsque vous attendrez un enfant. Hermione secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur Ginny et lui prit les mains.

- **Ginny, arrête ça de suite. Tu n'allais pas repousser ton mariage indéfiniment en espérant qu'on se remettrait ensemble non ? Tu n'es pas la responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'y en a qu'un seul et c'est Ron. Je vais bien, je suis guérie et immunisée contre les crétins**.

Elle fixa Ginny mais celle-ci ne tilta pas au sobriquet donné à son frère. Elle fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Ginny et celle-ci hocha la tête et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues rosées.

- **J'ai bien fait d'écouter la vendeuse et de prendre du water**-**pouf, ça serait un carnage depuis le temps**!

Elle sourit & prit une inspiration. Hermione pendant ce temps réfléchissait, elle pencha la tête et regarda Ginny.

- **Au fait, que s'est**-**il passé avec les chambres **? Ginny leva un sourcil et répondit :

- **De quoi tu parles **?

- **Et bien, tu sais, normalement tu avais tout prévu pour que tout soit parfait en mettant des invités dans la même chambre tu sais **?

- **Oh oui **! répondit Ginny soulagée.

Elle se rapprocha d'Hermione et répondit toute excitée

- **Crois le ou pas mais j'ai trouvé un sort ex-tra-ordi-naiiiiiiiire pour faire les meilleures combinaisons. J'ai rentré tous les noms et prénoms des invités, leurs âges et quelques détails qui me semblaient très bête et le sort m'a fait toute une liste des gens à mettre ensemble. Harry en avait une partie également. **

Ginny réfléchit un instant,

- **D'ailleurs, quand j'y repense, c'est lui qui a été le dernier à rentrer les derniers noms des invités dont toi. Je ne sais pas avec qui tu es. **

Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- **Par Merlin ! ça a fonctionné ? Tu as trouvé ton âme-sœur ?**

A l'instant où Ginny avait parlé de son sort, Hermione avait été septique mais « âme-sœur » ? Sans rigoler ? Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et fit un petit sourire à Ginny.

- **Tout sort a déjà fonctionné ?**

- **Bien sur que oui Miss Granger ! Regarde ces deux là bas, et bien ils ne se connaissent que depuis deux heures et ils sont déjà inséparables. Pareil pour le couple du fond de la salle, tu les vois ? eh bien pareil. Merci à _mon_ super sort !**

Elle lança un regard de défi à Hermione pour voir ce qu'elle allait répondre mais celle-ci resta seulement muette. Ginny oublia très vite la tête défaite d'Hermione et reposa sa question.

- **Alors, c'est qui ton prince charmant ?**


	3. Fais de beaux rêves

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors déjà je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pu lire, commenter, m'encourager ou me 'followeeeer' car ça me donne de la pêche et de la motivation pour continuer ! C'est ma première comme dit précédemment & grâce **DelfineNotPadfood** qui m'a beaucoup encouragé, j'ai commencé à écrire sur FFnet. Donc merci à Elle et merci à vous tous lecteurs & commentateurs :) !

PS : J'espère que RoseWeasley98 tu as réussi à voir le Deuxième chapitre & que tu verras le petit nouveau :D

* * *

« _Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _»

** 3. Fais de beaux rêves**

Le début de soirée s'était plutôt bien passé. Lors du repas, Ginny et Harry avaient fait plusieurs discours pour remercier, présenter certaines personnes, re-remercier, expliquer le déroulement et pour finir re-re-remercier. Toutes ces belles paroles avaient fait rire, pleurer ou sourire l'assemblée. Parfois on entendait même Mrs Weasley s'effondrer en larmes sur son cher mari et parmi ses sanglots sortaient quelques petites phrases « mon bébé, mon tout petit bébé ». Ce n'était pas encore le mariage et pourtant, les larmes étaient déjà là. Entre chaque discours, un nouveau plat était apporté et au bout du deuxième Hermione ne pouvait déjà plus rien avaler. Autant avouer que dès le premier elle n'avait pas faim vu tout ce qui lui retournait l'estomac. Son colocataire, Ron, le soit disant sort de Ginny, le Prince Charmant…

Lors d'une pause où Ginny et Harry, les seuls alliés d'Hermione lors de cette soirée, avaient disparu, Ron avait tenté d'approcher la belle. Il s'était raclé la gorge d'une telle douceur que cela avait fait sursauter Hermione :

- **Salut Mihe… Hermione,** dit-il d'une voix basse.

Hermione ne s'était pas retournée, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux. _Il ose m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule en plus ?_ Elle resta dos à lui jusqu'à qu'il reprenne la parole

- **Ecoute Hermione, je suis désolé. J'aurais vraiment aimé que ça se finisse…**

La jeune femme ne le laissa pas finir et se retourna, lui donnant une gifle avec sa tresse.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire Weasley ? Autrement peut-être ? Ou dans de meilleures conditions ? Tu sais quoi ? Tu aurais voulu de meilleures conditions, tu ne m'aurais pas fait ça, à moi ! Alors remballe tes excuses à deux balles et garde ça à qui veut l'entendre. Moi, j'en ai fini**.

Elle avait débité ce flot de paroles avec une hargne et une douleur extrêmes. Elle se leva et le laissa seul, totalement pantois devant une telle réaction. Hermione aurait aimé retourner dans sa chambre et se cacher sous sa couette mais, très certainement, Drago était déjà remonté après avoir fait acte de présence.

Lorsqu'elle passa dans le hall, la pluie était toujours de la partie mais cette fois, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle sortit dehors et, suivant les spots qui créaient le chemin, arriva enfin dans un petit parc. Elle essayait de se repérer tant bien que mal dans cette immense forêt mouillée mais cela n'était pas chose facile car c'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds. Elle s'assit sur un banc, éclairé par un simple lampadaire.

Elle réfléchissait, ou plutôt tentait de réfléchir car tout était compliqué dans sa tête. Quel était ce fichu sort à la fin ? Elle qui était si terre-à-terre, qui était toujours aussi sure d'elle venait d'être totalement chamboulée par un simple et stupide sort. _Non mais vraiment, Drago ? Mon Prince Charmant ? Et pourquoi pas_… Et pourquoi pas qui ? Après l'échec de sa relation avec Ron, Hermione s'était beaucoup remise en question mais tout de même. Pour aller avec celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer pendant toute sa scolarité, l'humiliant, la menaçant… Il faudrait sacrément être masochiste. Et pourtant, l'homme qui s'était tenu en face d'elle, l'homme qui lui avait parlé et qui s'était proposé de dormir sur le canapé n'était pas ce jeune imbu de sa personne, comptant sur Papa-Maman pour se sortir de tout problème et c'était surement _ça_ qui la troublait le plus.

- **Je dérange ? **

Hermione se retourna brusquement et n'arriva pas à voir qui était la personne qui venait de parler. Elle se leva pour voir et se rendit compte que la personne qui était en face d'elle n'était autre que le long manteau noir du hall, de sa chambre et du repas. Drago.

- **Oh… Non, pas du tout. Enfin je ne vais pas rester très longtemps mais… Tu peux venir**, finit-elle par dire.

Elle se rassit sur le banc et ajouta

- **C'est pas comme si on allait se battre pour rester sous la pluie sur un banc miteux n'est ce pas ?**

Drago ne répondit pas et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui tendit une couverture qui devait être ensorcelée car elle était totalement sèche lorsqu'Hermione la prit dans ses mains. Elle fixa Drago.

- **Cela serait bête que la témoin de la mariée soit malade le jour du mariage tu ne penses pas ?**

Hermione sourit. Avait-il réellement changé ou était-ce une façade ? Elle allait prendre la parole mais celui-ci la devança. Presque irrité, il prit la couverture et la mit sur ses épaules.

- **Le froid ne vous sied guère Miss Granger, cela ralentit votre cerveau.**

La jeune femme ne trouva rien de moins puérile que de lui tirer la langue, pas vraiment prête à se battre avec qui que se soit. Elle haussa les épaules, ne répondant toujours rien. Drago avait fait pas mal d'effort jusque là et faire la conversation tout seul n'était pas son fort. Il resta donc là, à regarder l'horizon noir de la nuit. Hermione finit par couper ce long silence.

- **Comment tu m'as trouvée ?**

- **J'étais devant la baie vitrée, et j'ai vu quelqu'un aller dans le parc. J'ai reconnu ta… coiffure étrange. **

Hermione fixa sa tresse et eut un rictus.

- **Une tresse ça s'appelle.**

- **Appelle ça comme tu veux, je continue à croire que c'est étrange,** répondit simplement Drago.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Les hommes et les « trucs » de filles. Tout ce qui est coupe, coiffure, maquillage, habits, tous les petits détails que les femmes aiment, les hommes n'y comprennent rien. Même en y mettant un minimum de bonne volonté.

Hermione avait des tonnes de questions en tête mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Où étais-tu tout ce temps ? Pourquoi as-tu fait de ma vie un enfer ? Que t'est-il arrivé au visage ? Drago avait l'air de comprendre à quoi elle pensait car un léger, très fin sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres.

- **Tu réfléchis trop, Hermione.**

- **Ça sonne toujours très bizarre quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Tu l'as appris il y a peu ?** dit-elle en le fixant.

Celui ci leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Je connais ton prénom depuis bien longtemps, mais si tu préfères je peux t'appeler à nouveau Granger, Ganger.**

- **Trop drôle, qui eut cru que tu avais de l'humour, Malefoy ?**

Drago décida enfin de tourner sa tête pour la regarder et dit d'une voix basse :

- **Je préférerais que tu m'appelles Drago.**

Hermione le fixa à son tour. Grâce au lampadaire, certains détails ressortaient du visage de Drago. Désormais, elle pouvait un peu plus l'examiner. Ses yeux était toujours aussi beaux cependant, ils cachaient quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ses cicatrices paraissaient anciennes, pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien eu de tel à Poudlard. Ses mains étaient des mains d'hommes, musclées et abimées par l'usage. Mais quel usage ?

- **Il se fait tard, tu ne veux pas rentrer ?** dit soudain Drago, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle chercha sa montre mais elle avait dû oublier de la mettre lorsqu'elle était descendue au repas.

- **J'aimerais rester encore un peu,** finit-elle par dire.

Drago acquiesça et se redressa, regardant à nouveau l'horizon. Hermione était de plus en plus fatiguée mais elle était bien, étant au chaud sous cette couverture. Le temps passa et la jeune femme commença à s'endormir, pencha sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Lorsqu'elle fut dans un profond sommeil, Drago la regarda un instant. Un instant qui dura longtemps. Personne n'était là pour les voir, ils étaient seuls et Drago allait en profiter. En profiter pour fixer la belle dormir, l'analyser dans ses moindres détails, voir ses joues rosées dissimulant parfois quelques tâches de rousseur, voir certains de ces grains de beauté auxquels il n'avait jamais fait encore attention.

Sentant une brise froide arriver, il décida de ramener Hermione dans leur chambre. La prenant dans ses bras délicatement, il retourna en direction de l'hôtel et fut quelque part soulagé de ne croiser personne. C'était bien sur sans compter Ginny Weasley, la meilleure des amies et la plus amoureuse des histoires d'amour qui s'était cachée derrière un poteau du hall. Elle avait vu Hermione sortir et après avoir passé un sacré savon à son idiot de frère était partie la chercher. C'est là qu'elle avait vu que celle-ci n'était pas toute seule et semblait être proche de son interlocuteur. Désireuse de savoir qui était cet inconnu, elle avait attendu dans le hall, prétextant devoir parler avec la fleuriste pour quelques « détails superflus qui t'ennuieraient, je te promets mon chéri ».

Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme arriver à la porte, elle était donc partie se cacher et resta sous le choc. _Par Merlin ! _Elle resta silencieuse et le regarda partir. Elle n'aurait su dire quel sentiment la tenait : euphorique à l'idée de voir qu'Hermione avait surement rencontré son Prince Charmant ou totalement effrayée de voir avec _qui_ était son soi-disant Prince Charmant, ou encore… Non, en tant que mariée amoureuse des histoires d'amour, elle était surtout euphorique, excitée et anxieuse de voir la suite des événements.

De son côté, Drago avait ramené Hermione dans son lit, il l'y avait posé délicatement et avait jeté un sort sur ses habits pour qu'ils soient désormais secs afin qu'elle ne tombe pas malade. Il avait remis en place la couverture pour que la jeune femme n'ait pas froid et replaça quelques mèches de cheveux. Il la fixa encore un instant, d'un regard doux. Un regard si doux et si chaleureux qu'il aurait pu panser tous les maux du monde. Il se rapprocha de son oreille et dit :

- **Fais de beaux rêves, Hermione.**

* * *

Voilà ! A vos micros comme qui dirait :D J'espère que ça vous aura plu & j'essaie de vous concocter un joli chapitre 4 !


	4. Let's make a deal

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le **Chapitre 4** pour vous faire patienter durant ce long week-end férié, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aimerez la tournure des choses. FFnet a des petits soucis & je ne reçois aucune alerte comme plusieurs membres donc j'espère que vous recevrez tout de même une annonce pour la sortie du Chapitre 4 :)

Alors, je vais répondre un peu à mes reviewers (jecroisqueças'ecritcommeça) mais à la fin de l'histoire, comme ça je vous embête plus trop :D

* * *

« _Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _»

* * *

4. Let's make a deal

Le soleil avait pointé déjà depuis un long moment le bout de son nez et les oiseaux chantaient leur joie à qui voulait l'entendre. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus croissante dans la chambre et cela eut l'effet de réveiller la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux et eut un immense sourire à la vue de cette splendide coloration orangée qui donnait une toute autre ambiance à la chambre. Hermione se redressa et remarqua que son pyjama n'était pas aussi confortable qu'elle le pensait. Elle baissa les yeux et put constater qu'elle était habillée comme la veille. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle tenta de se remémorer toute la soirée de la veille et dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait dû s'endormir sous la pluie et que Drago l'avait ramenée à la chambre. Avait-il été aussi protecteur ? En parlant de Drago, où était-il ? Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et rien ne signalait sa présence. _Chic alors_.

Se levant de bonne humeur, elle commença à se déshabiller pour se mettre en maillot de bain afin de profiter de cette belle journée. Non, la demoiselle n'était pas du genre à faire du farniente toute la journée en sirotant des cocktails, qu'allez-vous penser ? Mais un pari stupide avait été lancé entre Ginny et elle : celle qui serait la plus bronzée remporterait le lot. Ginny avait choisi le lot et Hermione était persuadée de se battre pour une place de concert ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais tant pis, elle voulait faire plaisir à sa meilleure-amie-future-mariée-stressée-et-remontée. 

Après avoir mis son maillot de bain, elle décida d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir avant cette chaleureuse journée. Ouvrant la porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un dos. _Nu_ le dos. Hermione aurait aimé que son corps se retourne, ferme les yeux ou encore fasse marche arrière, mais non. Rien de tout cela ne se passait. Hermione était bouche bée et ne cachait pas sa déplaisance devant ce tableau. Certes, le dos était abimé, avec des cicatrices plus ou moins rebondies, plus ou moins colorées, des marques étaient dispersés sur tout ce dos plus ou moins grandes mais… Comment l'expliquer ? Ce dos était musclé. Et chacun de ces muscles était dessiné à la perfection. Un soulignement pour chacun d'entre eux, une marque également pour chacun d'entre eux… Mais ce corps, ce dos, n'était ni trop ni pas assez musclé. Il était _parfait_ et Hermione ne pouvait décrocher son regard. Il racontait une histoire et elle voulait savoir laquelle.

Drago se retourna et prit d'un geste rapide la chemise qui était accrochée pour l'enfiler et cacher ses blessures. Une ombre de colère était passée sur son visage, ou était-ce plutôt de la crainte ? Hermione n'aurait su dire. Drago n'avait pas osé la regarder, de peur de voir quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir sur son regard mais lorsqu'il se sentit fin prêt à la regarder il eut un temps d'absence. N'ayant pas fait attention à la première vision, il se rendit compte à la deuxième que la jeune femme était en maillot de bain et que celui-ci lui seyait à merveille. Hermione, se sentant à son tour épiée chercha de quoi se cacher mais rien n'était à sa portée.

- **Tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de me donner ta chemise pour me cacher quand même Malefoy.**

- **Je croyais avoir dit que je voulais que tu m'appelles Drago**, dit-il en appuyant les dernières syllabes.

Il fit une petite moue supérieure et commença à boutonner sa chemise. Hermione rageait. Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine. _Oh et puis zut, il m'aurait vue à la piscine, ça aurait changé quoi ?_ tentait-elle en essayant de se convaincre mais cela n'était pas chose aisée avec la belle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle le regarda dans les yeux :

- **D'où viennent toutes ces marques ?**

Le jeune homme continua de boutonner sa chemise jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que deux boutons ouverts en haut. Il allait les boutonner également quand Hermione l'arrêta et lui tint les mains. Drago redressa son regard pour la fixer dans les yeux.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

- **Je veux que tu me répondes et que tu arrêtes de faire comme si j'étais invisible si c'est possible,** répondit-elle avec fermeté.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Ce n'est pas dans un accoutrement pareil que tu pourrais paraître invisible. Et ce n'est pas en posant une simple question que tu auras les réponses que tu attends,** finit-il par dire en prenant les mains de la jeune femme.

Hermione eut un frisson le long de l'échine à ce simple rapprochement entre eux et ne comprit pas ce que tout cela signifiait. Lorsque Drago lâcha enfin les mains de la jeune femme, il boutonna les deux derniers boutons et sortit de la salle de bain. Hermione resta sous le choc un instant puis se ressaisit, sortit de la salle de bain, attrapa la robe qu'elle avait sortie pour la journée et se mit face au jeune homme pour le confronter. La seule réponse du jeune homme fut un soupir agacé.

- **Tu n'as pas vraiment changé Hermione, n'est ce pas ?**

- **J'aime avoir des réponses à mes questions. Et pour le coup, tu es une question très intéressante.**

Venait-elle de sous-entendre que Drago était intéressant ? Celui-ci remarqua d'ailleurs ce faux/vrai sous-entendu et répliqua :

- **Tu veux des réponses ? Soit. A une seule et unique condition.**

Sachant très bien qu'elle dirait non, il n'avait aucune crainte. En effet, Hermione n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi énervante à vouloir tout savoir, elle le détestait toujours et malheureusement, était toujours aussi belle aux yeux du jeune homme. Tout un tas de raisons qui feraient qu'elle dirait donc **non**.

- **J'écoute.**

- **Un diner.**

- **Tu rigoles ?**

- **Pas du tout.**

- **Malefoy…**

- **Drago.**

- **C'est une blague ?**

- **Tu crois ?**

Hermione le fixa dans les yeux d'un air de défi. Ce diner allait lui coûter beaucoup, était-elle à ce point désespérée pour acheter ces réponses avec un diner complet toute seule avec Drago ? Elle lui tendit la main et le regarda d'un air de défi. De toute manière, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Drago resta bouche bée et prit la main de la jeune femme, scellant ainsi une nouvelle étape dans leur histoire.

- **Deal.**

Puis elle partit, ne sachant pas si elle avait réellement perdu ou gagné. Le jeune homme ne bougeait plus, trop étonné par la réponse de la jeune femme. Il venait de se prendre une douche froide. Qui eut cru quî Granger, irait un jour aller à un diner avec Malefoy ? Personne.

Et Drago continuait à réfléchir, seul, dans la chambre, ce filtre orangé le rendant un peu plus parfait dans toute son imperfection. Est-ce que tout ceci allait vraiment se réaliser ?

* * *

Voilà un chapitre 4 pour vouuuuuus :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques car je suis débutante donc tous les conseils sont bons à prendre :)

& donc, je réponds ici :

BrunasseLucile : Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé le voir se faire engueuler, normalement d'autres conversations auront lieu donc tu pourras encore jubiler :D

kumi-no-kotoba & H223: Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle restera fraiche & que la suite vous plaira. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de voir la suite des événements !

Fifi72 : ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Merci beaucoup :D

Jenifael09 : Eh bien j'espère que les chapitres 3 & 4 te plairont ! :D

* * *

Merci à touuuuut le monde ! • Bibi


	5. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence

**B**onjour **B**onjour tout le monde !

Voici le Chapitre **5**, le Chapitre 6 est prêt et il n'attend plus que vous. Je vous laisse languir quelques petites heures et, surtout que vous ayez le temps de lire celui-ci pour après apprécier le Chapitre 6 pour lequel j'ai un penchant :D

Encore & toujours merci à vous tous pour lire, commenter, mettre en favoris ou suivre encore l'histoire !

& Je tiens à remercier spécialement **DelfineNotPadfood **pour son soutien et son aide pour chaque chapitre (& oui, grâce elle vous évitait les mal aux yeux des petites fautes de grammaire :D)

* * *

**«** _Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _**»**

* * *

** 5**. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence mais…

Hermione s'était mise dans une belle situation avec toutes ses âneries. Comment allait-elle faire pour tenir un diner entier, seule, avec Drago ? C'était pire que de la torture. Enfin non, peut-être. Elle était perdue et, elle n'osait se l'avouer mais secrètement elle était plutôt contente que Drago soit son colocataire. Certes, ils avaient passé la plupart de leur vie à se détester pour un oui ou pour un non, vert, rouge, rouge, vert, sang-de-bourbe, crétin, crétin, sang-de-bourbe…Mais désormais, c'était différent et bien des hippogriffes étaient passés sous les lacs. Hermione était une femme, adulte, réfléchie, qui savait faire la part des choses. Drago quant à lui était attentionné, mystérieux et changé. Mais la jeune femme craignait toujours le piège.

Arrivant enfin à la piscine, elle vit Ginny qui l'attendait impatiemment sur un transat, totalement éloignée de tous les invités. Peut-être souhaitait-elle _encore_ parler de sa robe de mariée avec Hermione ? Celle-ci prit son courage à deux mains et laissa Drago et ses petits tracas à la porte de la piscine, avec ses sandales.

- **Ah ! J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oubliée,** dit Ginny toute souriante.

- **Quelle idée !** répondit Hermione tout en posant son sac à côté du transat. **Comment vas-tu ? Tu fais le décompte dans ta tête ?** finit-elle en se moquant de son amie.

- Laisse-moi rire. Non, figure-toi que j'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen de canaliser mon stress.

Hermione fixa son amie, très avide de savoir de quoi elle parlait mais la jeune femme fit un sourire mystérieux et se remit en position étoile de mer. Ginny savait que son colocataire était Drago, Ginny savait que son sort fonctionnait mais Ginny ne savait pas comme tout ceci fonctionnait entre Drago et Hermione.

- **Tu as l'air fatigué… Tu t'es couchée tard ?** dit-elle mine de rien, cachée sous ses lunettes de soleil pour ne rien laisser paraître.

- **Euh… pas du tout, je me suis couchée de bonne heure. Le voyage m'avait… épuisé tu vois ? **répondit Hermione en bégayant.

- **Oh…** répondit alors Ginny. **Je croyais que Ron t'avait vue sortir du Hall pour aller dans les jardins. Il a dû se tromper surement ?**

Hermione se passa la main dans les cheveux, terriblement mal à l'aise.

- **Oh ! Mais oui, bien sûr, les jardins. Non c'est vrai, j'y suis allée. Mais très rapidement, tu sais. Histoire de… voir, quoi.**

_SOS, SOS, je coule…_

- **Ah bah oui, totalement compréhensible. Sous la pluie la nuit, c'est sur que tu devais bien en profiter**, dit-elle en penchant la tête vers son amie.

Elle semblait très amusée de voir la jeune brune totalement désemparée devant ses .

- **Mais tu sais… le sa… enfin… j'aime bien la pluie ! Pourquoi devrais-je me justifier par Merlin ?!**

Ginny ne put se retenir de rigoler devant les excuses toujours plus désolantes les unes que les autres. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Tu as toujours été une piètre menteuse Granger**, finit-elle par dire en souriant.

Hermione frissonna. La seule personne à l'appeler « Granger » était Drago et Ginny savait pertinemment qu'Hermione détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Elle la fusilla du regard et s'assit pour être face à elle.

- **Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Je n'ai rien à cacher,** dit-elle sans grand engouement.

Ginny ne tenait plus. Déjà que ça avait été dur de ne pas lui sauter dessus dès le départ. Elle posa le livre qu'elle avait sur le ventre et s'assit pour être face à Hermione. Elle retira ses lunettes pour les mettre sur son crane et fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux.

- **Parce que hier, tu n'étais peut-être pas toute seule dans les jardins ?**

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

- **Oh, allez, Hermione, ne me mens pas !**

- **Mais c'est la vérité !**

- **Arrête avec tes cheveux.**

- **Mais quoi ?**

- **A chaque fois que tu mens, tu te tords les cheveux dans tous les sens… C'est pas très joli !**

- **Oh, et puis, à quoi bon**, lâcha alors la jeune femme d'un ton totalement las. **Et bien oui, hier j'étais accompagnée. Et si tu as ce sourire c'est que tu dois savoir que c'est un homme mais si je te disais qui était cet homme, ton sourire partirait bien vite.**

Elle se jeta dos contre la transat et serra ses bras sous sa poitrine. Elle rigole, elle rigole, mais elle voit pas le fond du bol… Ginny, toujours aussi amusée, reprit son personnage et fit de grands yeux.

- **Attends… Ne me dis pas que c'est mon oncle Arnold, celui aux pieds qui puent ?**

- **Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est en plus.**

- **Ah, alors… Oh zut, alors tu es avec Hagrid ?**

- **Mais non Ginny, enfin…** dit Hermione totalement lasse.

- **Mais dis moi alors ! **

- **Non.**

- **Non ?**

- **Non. Non non et non.**

Alors que Ginny allait reprendre la parole, Harry arriva. Il se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes et, arrivé à leur niveau, eut un grand sourire.

- **Vous êtes déjà dans votre stupide pari, c'est ça ?**

Ginny lui tira la langue.

- **Ce n'est pas stupide. Chacun ses amusements. Je ne te dis rien lorsque tu joues avec Ron à « qui mangera le plus de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue » non ?**

Hermione explosa de rire.

- **Vous jouez encore à ça ? Sincèrement ? **

- **Je vais me marier à un grand ado, que veux-tu ?**

Harry haussa les épaules, amusé de la situation et laissa les deux jeunes femmes pour sauter dans la piscine. Lorsqu'il fut loin, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione, plus prête que jamais à lui sortir les vers du nez.

- **Ecoute-moi bien, Miss Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie, ma témoin et mon amie d'enfance. Lorsque tu es malade, anxieuse, déprimée, heureuse, déçue, triste, enjouée, ou quoi que ce soit, je le sais. Je sais tout de toi, comme tu sais tout de moi. Et moi, à cet instant même, je te demande de me dire qui est le mystérieux inconnu.**

Hermione soupira. Ginny venait de marquer énormément de points. Et puis, à quoi bon lui cacher… Tant que ça n'arrivait pas dans les oreilles de son idiot de frère.

- **C'est Malefoy**, marmona-t-elle.

- **Qui ça **? dit Ginny en tendant l'oreille, toujours pour la faire râler.

- **Malefoy ! Drago Malefoy… Qui d'autre **? finit-elle par dire plus pour elle-même.

Ginny applaudit sans bruit, sourire aux lèvres. Hermione avait-elle manqué un épisode ou quoi ? Elle fixa son amie :

- **Tu as bu, c'est ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu tenais mal l'alcool, Ginny !**

Elle prit le verre qui était à la table de son amie et le sentit mais Ginny la coupa en lui prenant les mains, faisant tomber le verre par terre.

- **Hermione, est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela veut dire ?**

- **Oui, que je vais passer encore cinq jours avec pour colocataire le très connu et reconnu Malefoy !**

- **Mais pas du tout, espèce de Croup ! ça veut dire qu'il pourrait bien être le bon. Celui qu'il te faut.**

Hermione eut les yeux en billes. Mais que se passait-il dans la tête de Ginny pour dire ces choses-là ?

- **Ginny… Tu te rappelles de qui il est ? De ce qu'il a fait ?**

- **Oui, et alors ? Je me rappelle très bien de comment était Ron à l'époque, et regarde ce qu'il est devenu. Je jure devant Merlin que je l'aime, mais je ne peux pas nier les faits. Il a changé, et en mauvais. Pourquoi Drago n'aurait-il pas changé également, mais en bien ?**

La jeune femme soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que Ginny marque autant de points en si peu de temps à chaque fois ? Elle se massa le front pour essayer de mettre les choses au clair.

- **Ecoute-moi Hermione, je ne te dis pas qu'il est l'homme de ta vie au bout de deux jours, non, bien sûr que non. Je ne peux pas non plus te faire oublier tout ce qu'il t'a fait endurer, à toi, à Harry, à Ron et à n'importe qui qui passait sur son chemin. Mais il a peut-être changé ? **

- **Pourquoi est-il invité ?** sortit alors Hermione après un long silence.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- **Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Harry.**

* * *

**A**lors alors ? :D

Des bibi les Loulous !


	6. Ce n'est que partie remise

**B**onjour **B**onjour ! :D

Je ne vous fais pas languir davantage étant donné que j'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions pour ce Chapitre 6 !

Encore merci à tout le monde, je ne le dirai jamais assez !

* * *

**«** _Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _**»**

* * *

** 6**. Ce n'est que partie remise

La journée avait été longue, très longue. Toute la journée, Drago s'était demandé et encore demandé pourquoi Hermione avait accepté ce repas. Elle ne l'aimait pas, ne l'appréciait pas, ni en photo, ni en peinture, alors pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Drago était dans un sens déçu et heureux. Il avait toujours eu de forts sentiments pour la belle même s'il aurait tué quiconque aurait osé supposer une telle chose. Mais c'était vrai, depuis ce soir de bal où elle avait été d'une extrême beauté, d'une telle force et fragilité en même temps. On aurait cru un ange. Et depuis ce moment, cette image n'avait jamais quitté le cœur de Drago.

Alors que Drago était en train de mettre une chemise pour ce soir, Hermione rentra dans la suite et se retrouva nez à nez avec ce jeune homme, portant un ensemble costard cravate gris foncé, faisant ressortir la magnifique couleur de ses iris. La cravate était autour de son cou mais pas encore attachée, et la chemise n'était toujours pas boutonnée, ce qui donnait à ce jeune homme un look dérangé sexy. Drago soutint le regard de la jeune femme.

- **Je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous à vingt heures ?**

- **C'est toujours le cas**, répondit Drago d'une voix calme.

Hermione regarda l'heure, il était 19h30. Il s'était préparé plutôt tôt. Voyant la tête de la jeune femme, Drago eut un léger sourire.

- **Je ne voulais pas monopoliser la salle de bain sachant que nous devions la partager.**

Laissant sous-entendre « tu es une fille et tu mets du temps. CQFD ». Hermione acquiesça et alla vers sa valise. Elle resta quelques instants bloquée devant celle-ci, ne sachant que mettre. Drago, quant à lui, en profita pour pouvoir la regarder. Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi jolie et aussi naturelle ? Il avait beau avoir eu plusieurs aventures avec différentes filles, aucune n'arrivait à la cheville, voire même au petit doigt, de celle qui se tenait en face de lui. Drago était fier, beau, intelligent, malgré ce que l'on puisse croire et à son plus grand désarroi, amoureux. Mais pas de n'importe quelle fille et c'était _ça_, le plus gros problème. Il cherchait n'importe quel moyen de se rapprocher d'elle tout en préservant sa carapace. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, après tout, comment aurait-il pu ? Toutes les filles qu'il avait eues avant n'avaient été que des « coups d'un soir », des « je te laisse mon numéro, tu m'appelles hein ? » Oui oui, cause toujours… Mais là, c'était différent. Il voulait Hermione, pas comme toutes ces autres filles. Il la voulait, et plus que ça, pas pour un soir, une nuit, un faux numéro. Il la voulait entière, près de lui, pour de longues nuits à parler, pour les grands moments dans sa vie, pour qu'elle le soutienne et qu'elle l'aime en retour. Mais il était nul là-dedans, et comme toute personne nulle dans ce jeu de chat et de souris, il se refermait, quitte à casser tout ce qui se construisait entre eux.

- **Tu peux me faire mon nœud de cravate ?** finit-il par dire, brisant ainsi le silence.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

- **Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas faire ton nœud de cravate, Drago ?** dit-elle en souriant, rigolant presque.

- **Je ne t'ai pas demandé de commenter, juste est-ce que tu peux me le faire ou non ?**

La jeune femme se leva et se tint face à lui. Bon dieu qu'elle était proche. Moins proche que ce matin, mais tout de même assez pour faire frissonner Drago des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi pressé que ce matin à fermer sa chemise. Elle le regarda avec un regard inquisiteur.

- **Ça ne va pas, Granger ?** _Et merde ! quel con !_

- **Tout va très bien Malefoy, je te remercie, **rétorqua Hermione avec une voix froide.

- **Hermione, dés… je suis…**

Le jeune homme soupira et se retourna pour aller s'asseoir sur le sofa. _Par Merlin, depuis quand suis-je aussi nul pour aligner deux mots? _Hermione le fixa et approcha doucement du sofa puis s'assit à côté de lui, ramenant ses jambes près d'elle.

- **Allais-tu dire « désolé » ?**

Rien dans sa voix ne semblait moqueur ou annonçant une quelconque blague.

- **Probablement.**

La jeune femme sourit et dit avant de le prendre par ses épaules pour le mettre face à elle :

- **Et bien je suis ravie de le savoir. Et j'accepte tes excuses, même à demi-mot.**

Drago ne réagit pas et se laissa faire par la jeune femme. Elle commença à lui boutonner sa chemise tout en laissant glisser parfois quelques doigts contre son torse, puis elle prit la cravate et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. C'était toujours un sacré calvaire pour faire ces fichus de nœuds de cravates. Alors qu'elle répétait pour elle-même « le lapin fait le tour, il passe sous le terrier… » Drago la fixait intensément, frissonnant à chaque contacts entre leurs peaux. Il la voyait de haut et pouvait voir son visage d'un tout autre angle. Il aurait pu la regarder des heures et des heures mais quelqu'un vint gâcher leur instant. Ou plutôt, _son_ instant.

Hermione eut l'air également déçue car elle soupira après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Drago pour aller ouvrir la porte. Drago tentait de comprendre ce que signifiait ce regard, mais il était très nul dans les relations humaines, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la porte, ce fut un Ron furieux qui pénétra dans la chambre pointant le doigt sur Drago en commençant à crier :

- **Tu en as mis du temps à ouvrir, pourquoi t'ouvrais pas hein ? Tu passais peut-être du bon temps avec ce chouette Malefoy ?**

Hermione semblait partagée entre la colère et la lassitude. Quant à Drago, eh bien, il était simplement debout, encore plus fort et musclé qu'il n'avait l'air d'ordinaire, à regarder Ron de haut, une couleur étrange dans les yeux.

- **Alors Malefoy, elle te dégoûte plus autant que ça, la sang-de-bourbe hein ?**

Drago ne laissait rien paraître mais la colère commençait à lui ronger le bout de doigts et si ce Weasmoche ne se la fermait pas très rapidement, un triste sort allait arriver à sa mâchoire et ses dents allaient tomber plus vite que prévu. Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de bouger car c'était une Hermione version 2.0 Furie qui venait de se réveiller. Elle attrapa la première chose qui lui était tombée sous la main, et pour le coup c'était un plutôt gros bouquin sur les théories des vieux sorts magiques. Elle commença à taper Ron tout en criant plus fort que lui.

- **Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces conneries, sombre crétin ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ici hein ? Passer pour le preux chevalier ? Redescends de ton hippogriffe ! Tu n'as pas à venir me parler, me juger et encore moins pénétrer dans ma chambre comme un fou furieux pour crier à qui veut entendre tes absurdités d'ado pré-pubère en mal avec sa conscience, ok ?**

Hermione tenta de reprendre son souffle mais tout ce beau discours n'avait servi à rien. Ron se dirigeait toujours droit sur Drago, pris dans un élan de colère. Drago, quant à lui, ne bougeait pas et était en total conflit avec sa conscience, frappera, frappera pas, frappera, frappera pas ? Il n'eut plus vraiment le temps de réfléchir car Ron venait de lui donner un coup de poing en plein dans le visage. Drago broncha légèrement mais Ron commença à pousser un râle de douleur tout en secouant son poignet, dansant sur une jambe.

La jeune femme avait assisté à la scène, totalement impuissante et tremblait de voir la réaction de Drago mais celui-ci semblait toujours de marbre, ses yeux changeant à nouveau de couleur. Sa mâchoire était désormais très serrée et une veine sur sa tempe palpitait de plus en plus fort. Hermione eut l'impression que celui-ci allait se transformer en une quelconque bête. Elle se précipita vers Ron et le tira vers la sortie puis le jeta contre le mur du couloir et s'approcha, doucement, telle une lionne prête à manger la petite souris qu'elle venait d'attraper. Elle siffla alors ces quelques mots :

- **Ne t'avise plus jamais à essayer de rentrer dans ma vie, Ronald Wealsey. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui cognerai. Et bien plus fort, et pas au même endroit. Et Madame Weasley pourra dire au revoir à toute descendance de son crétin de fils. C'est bien clair ?**

La colère contrôlait le corps de la jeune femme. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi en colère était sur le champ de bataille, et des souvenirs horribles revinrent alors dans sa tête. Elle lâcha Ron et courut dans sa chambre, claquant la porte et s'effondrant sur le lit en sanglot.

Drago n'avait pas bronché jusqu'à présent, trop concentré à se calmer, mais voir Hermione, la seule et unique Hermione, pleurer, lui brisa le cœur. Il se jura qu'il allait le faire payer à Weasley, cher. Ô oui, très cher. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et posa une main prudente sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, son regard s'étant à nouveau adouci.

Hermione était secouée par des tremblements, des images morbides revenant comme un mauvais film d'horreur. Elle avait mal et n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cette crise d'angoisse qui la saisissait aux tripes et ne la laissait plus respirer. Drago était totalement désemparé et ne savait que faire. Il s'assit sur le lit et souleva la jeune femme pour la tenir dans ses bras.

- **Calme-toi, Hermione, calme-toi.**

Les pleurs de la jeune femme continuaient et cela transperçait à chaque fois un peu plus le cœur du jeune homme au visage si inexpressif. Il la colla contre lui, pressant son torse contre le sien, la tenant fermement, la sécurisant avec une poigne forte et douce à la fois. Il commença à bouger d'avant en arrière comme pour calmer un bébé.

- **Respire, Hermione, je t'en prie. Calme-toi.**

Il resta là, assis, minute après minute, à lui caresser les cheveux, à la bercer lentement et à lui parler tout doucement au creux de l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure, les pleurs et les tremblements se calmaient, et les minutes passaient. Se transformant en heures. Il était désormais vingt-et-une heures et la jeune femme commençait à s'endormir dans cette étreinte si chaleureuse. Elle se sentait bien et sentit alors ses bras se décrisper. Elle recula légèrement et regarda Drago.

- **Merci**, dit-elle dans un soupir.

- **Tu me dois toujours un diner, ne l'oublie pas,** répondit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

Jamais de franc sourire, uniquement des petits, dissimulés par-ci par-là. Mais cela suffisait à Hermione. Elle acquiesça en souriant.

- **J'en serai ravie.**

Alors qu'elle commençait à se coucher sur le lit, Drago se leva mais Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers elle.

- **Reste… s'il te plait.**

La peur au ventre était toujours présente et, étrangement, la présence de Drago rassurait la jeune femme. Drago, aussi surpris qu'heureux, accepta et se coucha à côté d'elle. La jeune femme ne sut dire s'il était content ou non, s'il semblait embêté ou contraint à rester auprès d'elle. Mais le bras qu'il mit autour d'elle, la chaleur qui en émanait et le calme qu'elle ressentait à ce moment effaçaient ses doutes. Elle colla son dos contre son torse et attrapa le bras du jeune homme pour le serrer contre elle. Une profonde inspiration et Hermione était partie au pays des rêves.

Drago, quant à lui, regardait la jeune femme dormir paisiblement. Dans la nuit, plusieurs crises d'angoisses refirent surface mais Drago était là pour les calmer, une à une, chuchotant au creux de l'oreille de la belle, lui caressant les cheveux ou serrant un peu plus son étreinte contre lui.

Au petit matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, les yeux gonflés par les pleurs de la veille mais des papillons dans le ventre. Elle se tourna et vit le lit vide, seul un petit papier était sur l'oreiller d'à côté. Quelques mots étaient écrits, juste quelques mots. La jeune femme le lut, une fois, deux fois, cinq fois. Puis serra ce petit bout de papier contre son cœur.

« _D'habitude c'est d'abord un restaurant, puis une nuit ensemble. Mais tu es unique Hermione, alors les choses ne se passent évidemment pas comme prévu._

_Retrouve moi devant l'hôtel, ce soir, 20h. Tu n'y couperas pas. _

_Drago_ »

* * *

**A** vos reviewwwwwws :D

**B**ibi les Loulous !


	7. Une soirée qui se voulait mémorable

**B**onjour à tout le monde ! :D

Voilà le Chapitre 7, j'espère pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ? Le chapitre 8 est fini, vous l'aurez très vite :)

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**«** _Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _**»**

* * *

** 7.** Une soirée mémorable

La journée s'était passée telle une journée banale deux jours avec un mariage, c'est à dire, dans l'angoisse et le stress le plus total. Ginny commençait à paniquer, à se demander si la robe allait aller, si elle n'avait pas trop pris ou justement, trop perdu, elle se se demandait si Harry allait l'aimer ou s'il aurait préféré une autre… Toutes ces questions que se posent les jeunes mariées un tantinet préoccupées par leur mariage et la réussite de celui-ci. Hermione avait été là pour la calmer, la rassurer et lui répéter des centaines de fois que « _tout allait bien se passer, Harry t'aime et tu l'aimes alors pourquoi paniquer ? _».

Lorsque Ginny alla à son rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour essayer sa coiffure, Hermione en profita pour partir à la recherche de Harry, désespérant d'avoir la réponse à sa question « Qu'est-ce que Drago faisait ici ? ». Après avoir suivi sa recherche sur des pistes allant de « il est au café » à « à la plage » à « en randonnée » et pour finir « avec Ginny », Hermione se demanda si Merlin était contre elle.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion non plus de parler à Ginny de son soi-disant Prince Charmant mais Ginny avait crû entendre du remue-ménage la veille, dans les alentours de vingt heures mais celle-ci n'avait pas eu le temps d'en savoir plus car la Demoiselle d'Honneur venait de s'engueuler avec le cousin de la tante de son ex-fiancé pour une histoire de dessert volé. Ginny n'en pouvait plus et Hermione non plus.

Lorsque dix-huit heures trente sonna à la montre de la jeune femme, celle-ci se dirigea dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour son repas avec le jeune Malefoy. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la veille, où elle lui avait demandé de rester dormir avec elle. Quelle idée ? D'elle-même, elle n'aurait jamais osé demander ça. Quoi que… Bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis Hermione Granger étudiante modèle à Poudlard. Avant, elle était amoureuse de Ron, maintenant, elle souhaitait seulement lui mettre son poing dans la figure avant, elle était totalement anti-romantisme, mais maintenant, et depuis que Ron avait réussi à éveiller quelque chose en elle, l'amour, les mariages ou encore la vie à deux ne lui semblaient plus aussi rebutant. Avant, elle détestait Malefoy, de n'importe quelle nature que ce soit désormais, elle appréciait sa compagnie et souhaitait le connaître davantage, ne sachant pas d'où venait ce désir soudain pour sa personne.

Arrivée dans la chambre elle regarda dans sa valise ce qu'elle pouvait porter ce soir-là. Non pas que réellement son style vestimentaire l'intéressait mais elle avait vu comment s'était habillé Drago la veille et elle ne souhaitait pas faire tâche à côté d'un homme en costard, qui, de plus, lui allait comme un gant. Elle vit alors sa robe rouge, celle qui était immettable et qu'elle avait achetée sous la menace de Ginny lorsqu'elles étaient allées dans Londres. Une robe rouge, mettant en avant ses formes, au dos sublime et au décolleté léger mais efficace.

Après sa douche, elle opta de laisser ses cheveux sécher à l'air libre, ce qui lui donnait un côté légèrement sauvage. Elle enfila donc la robe et mit ses ballerines car pour la jeune femme, aucun talon sans menace. C'était, pour elle, un mot d'ordre. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était huit heures moins le quart. Son cœur eut un bond. Cette sensation avait disparu de chez elle depuis bien longtemps, depuis que Ron était passé par là. Elle n'aurait pas été si chamboulée si ce rebond n'avait pas été pour Drago.

Sortant enfin de sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mais quelqu'un l'interpella. Elle se glaça sur place, prise sur le fait.

- **Et où comptez-vous aller vêtue comme ça, Mademoiselle ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon amie, Hermione Granger ?**

Hermione se retourna et se trouva face à Harry, les mains dans les poches, le regard à la fois étonné et réjoui.

- **N'êtes-vous pas censé être aux côtés de votre femme, Monsieur Potter ?**

- **Justement, j'allais la retrouver au restaurant mais me semble-t-il que tu n'es pas vêtue pour aller dans un « simple » restaurant d'hôtel, non ?** dit-il, plutôt amusé par la situation.

La jeune femme le fixa et leva les mains vers le ciel.

- **Coupable.**

- **Ah ! Je suis content de voir que tu ressors ! Depuis…**

- **Oui Harry, j'ai compris,** dit-elle en mettant une main en avant pour couper court à la conversation.

- **Désolé. Je ne voulais pas.**

Hermione fit un petit sourire qui signifiait que c'était oublié.

- **Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ?**

- **Mais c'est fou, tu es aussi curieux que ta femme !**

- **Future-femme. Mais j'aime déjà comment cela sonne**, dit-il, le sourire quelque peu rêveur. **Bref, vas-tu me répondre ?**

- **Uniquement si tu réponds à la mienne.**

- **Je crois déjà savoir ce que c'est…**

- **Ah oui ?**

- **Oui. Mais je crois que tu vas devoir attendre avant d'avoir ta réponse.**

Hermione le fixa, ahurie.

- **Pardon ?**

- **Le devoir m'appelle. Bonne soirée, Hermione**, dit-il avant un dernier sourire.

Puis il tourna les talons et prit les escaliers, souriant en entendant Hermione crier « **Harry ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Reviens-ici tout de suite ! HARRYYYY **».

Ruminant contre son meilleur ami, elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur et ressentit la boule au ventre du matin même. _Calme-toi Hermione, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses. Pas-du-tout_. Arrivant dans le hall, elle marcha rapidement afin de ne croiser personne d'indésirable, _nous ne citerons aucun nom_.

Arrivée devant l'hôtel, le cœur battant, elle vit alors un jeune homme près du chemin menant à la plage, avec une chemise bleue faisant ressortir ses yeux tellement fascinants, un pantalon noir, surement en lin car il semblait très fluide, et un regard… Mon dieu ce regard. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre ni le comprendre. Le jeune homme la fixa encore un instant puis lui tendit la main afin que la jeune femme approche et le rejoigne. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains, le cœur battant, et traversa les mètres qui les séparaient.

Lorsqu'elle fut à son niveau, Drago tenta de voir ses yeux mais la jeune femme, tellement gênée, tentait de trouver de l'intérêt dans n'importe quel détail de ce magnifique paysage. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, _et dire qu'il se pensait nul en amour_. Quoique… Peut-être que la jeune femme espérait seulement en finir avec ce repas ? Le cœur du jeune homme se sentit se compresser rien qu'à cette pensée mais tenta de faire abstraction. Il passa deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme afin de voir son regard.

- **T'impressionnerais-je, Miss Granger ?** dit alors Drago d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et reprit un peu confiance en elle. Le contact entre leurs deux corps était des plus appréciés, tant par Hermione que par Drago. Elle eut un petit sourire et dit :

- **Ne prends pas la grosse tête si rapidement, mon cher Malefoy.**

Ravi de sa réponse, Drago s'écarta de la jeune femme et ouvrit son bras pour lui montrer la direction. Ils allaient emprunter le chemin passant par la plage et Hermione remercia Merlin. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas croisé Ginny juste avant de partir sinon, elle se mordrait les doigts d'être en talons. Elle commença à marcher et Drago lui emboita le pas. Un silence gênant s'était installé mais Hermione, n'aimait pas ce silence qui commençait à trop s'imposer prit alors la parole :

- **Où m'emmènes-tu ?**

Drago esquissa un sourire.

- **Tu es bien pressée, j'ai l'impression.**

- **Pas du tout, mais j'aime savoir où…**

- **Où tu vas. Cela m'aurait étonné venant de toi que tu apprécies les surprises.**

Hermione le fixa, interloquée. Il semblait la connaître plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crû. Drago comprit directement ce qu'elle venait de se dire et préféra éviter une nouvelle conversation gênante.

- **Tu es…**

Un léger silence s'installa, Drago cherchait ses mots et il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, une situation bien étrangère au jeune homme mais qui se développait de plus en plus dès lors qu'il était avec la jeune femme.

- **Oui ?** dit Hermione, amusée.

- **Ne joue pas à ça avec moi**, dit Drago, la fixant de biais. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- **Mais je ne joue pas**, protesta la jeune femme.

- **Menteuse ! **répondit le jeune homme, agacé de se faire avoir. **Pour la peine, tu ne le sauras jamais.**

Hermione maugréa.

- **Ca fait déjà deux fois qu'on me traite de menteuse en deux jours. **

- **Hermione aurait-elle une face cachée ?**

La jeune femme crut sentir une pointe d'amusement dans la voix du jeune homme, ce qui l'emplit de joie.

- **On n'est pas là pour parler de moi, je crois, non ?**

Drago mit ses mains dans les poches. _Et merde_ pensa Hermione. Encore tout foiré. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire autrefois à un Malefoy, à ce Malefoy.

- **Tu es très… beau.**

Drago, tout en marchant fixa la jeune femme, qui avait l'air sincère. Autrefois totalement odieux, qui aurait pu répondre « _tu crois me l'apprendre ? _» ou encore « _c'est pas nouveau _», il ne broncha pas mais fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et cette situation donnait un air très romantique à cette ballade qui, au départ, était une conséquence de la curiosité d'Hermione. Mais bizarrement, cette soirée prenait un tout autre sens aux yeux de la jeune femme.

- **Que fais-tu de tes journées ? Je ne te croise jamais dans l'hôtel.**

- **Je profite du pays. Je découvre.**

Hermione le fixa, interloquée. _Vraiment _?

- **Et ça te plait ? Ce pays, je veux dire.**

- **Oui. Il y a des endroits extraordinaires.** Il fit une pause avant de reprendre. **Si tu n'es pas trop prise par ton travail de témoin, je te kidnapperai pour te montrer.**

Un rire se fit entendre, la jeune femme se cachait la bouche, détestant qu'on la regarde lorsqu'elle rigolait. Il est vrai que son travail de témoin prenait énormément de temps, plus qu'un travail à temps complet. Mais la proposition de Drago la surprit, et ce, agréablement.

- **J'ai oublié de lire les astérisques au bas de la page en signant pour être témoin. Mais,je serais ravie d'être kidnappée afin de rater quelques séances coiffures et esthéticienne. C'est un sacré défi que tu te lances, me voler à Ginny… **

- **Je relève le défi alors, une future mariée ne m'impressionne pas.**

Hermione imagina quelques scènes dans sa tête, telles que Ginny courant après Drago, volant Hermione sur son dos tel un sac de patate ou encore Ginny, en robe de mariée, les cheveux en folies, criant sur tout ce qui bouge, placardant des WANTED, Mort ou Vif avec la tête de Malefoy.

- **J'espère qu'elle ne te tuera pas avant qu'on ait pu… visiter**, répondit Hermione, sourire encore aux lèvres après ces scènes et toujours aussi gênée de s'avouer qu'elle _aimait_ passer du temps avec lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, non pas devant un restaurant, mais devant une sorte de cabane, sans toit ni mur, simplement cachée par des draps blancs dansant avec le vent. Un repas était servi et des bougies étaient en suspension dans l'air. Hermione regarda partout afin d'être sure qu'aucun moldu ne voie cela, mais Drago lui toucha le bras de façon délicate afin que la jeune femme se détende. Il lui murmura :

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu.**

Hermione sentit son corps se détendre au fur à mesure mais, également, sa boule au ventre grandir.

- **Si vous voulez bien prendre place, Mademoiselle**, dit alors Drago.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraina dans la cabane, puis il tira la chaise afin que la belle prenne place. Hermione, chamboulée comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait proche de Drago, mit du temps à mettre son corps en marche. Elle s'assit et suivi Drago du regard. Celui fit le tour de la table pour, enfin, s'installer.

- **C'est… C'est vraiment magnifique Drago. Merci.**

La jeune femme crut bien voir Drago sourire. Presque… gêné ? Non, impossible. Pour le coup, le soleil avait du avoir trop d'effet sur elle. Drago se rapprocha et plongea son regard envoutant dans celui d'Hermione.

- **Tu as l'air surprise, Granger**, répondit enfin Drago, presque amusé de la réaction de la jeune femme

- **Je ne connaissais pas cette partie du grand Malefoy, je ne pensais pas que tu avais des penchants pour décorateur d'intérieur**, finit-elle par dire.

La jeune femme eut un petit rictus à l'image de Drago, en grand peintre Italien disant « Hmmmm, ye vois, ye vois… ». Certes, elle pensait plus à décorateur d'intérieur qu'à un homme romantique. Le romantisme induisait un couple, des sentiments ou encore une recherche de l'autre. Là, ce n'était pas le cas. Pas vrai ?

- **Ce n'est pas comme si tu connaissais beaucoup de choses sur moi, non plus, n'est-ce pas ?**

Hermione acquiesça, il marquait un point. Excepté le vieux souvenir de Malefoy insupportable, odieux, méchant, perfide, _mauvais_, elle ne le connaissait pas. Ou plus. Car ce n'était plus Malefoy devant elle, mais Drago.

- **Tu es magnifique Hermione. Et…**

- **Je suis contente d'être avec toi, ici**, finit alors Hermione.

Souriante, elle se sentit soulagée d'avoir enfin osée dire à ce Drago, et non ce Malefoy, un sentiment positif à son égard. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Cette soirée s'annonçait pleines de surprises.

* * *

**A**lors ? Vos _impressions_ ?

& J'ai également besoin de vos avis, je souhaitais faire une histoire sympa mais trop "guimauve" et pouuuuuurtant, on m'a dit que ça l'était, alors que, promis, j'ai fait des efforts ( . . .d'amour.à. ).

Je voulais donc **avoir vos avis** si, oui ou non, vous trouviez ça trop guimauve et, si vous souhaitiez que justement, je change un peu mon style ? Car c'est pour moi, mais surtout pour vous que j'écriiiiis :)

Merci de vos réponses & de votre lecture ! :D

**B**ibi


	8. Tout le monde grandit

**B**onjour **B**onjour :)

Voici le Chapitre **8**, où j'aimerai particulièrement remercier **Morganeuw20**

& comme d'habitude **DelfineNotPadFood.**. Mes supers Héros des FanFic !.

Merci à _Jenifael09_ • _Ophdess_ • _Charliee3216_ pour vos avis sur la Guimauv'titude & d'être toujours présentes :D

* * *

**« **_Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _**»**

* * *

**8**. Tout le monde grandit

Chacun des plats avaient été un pur délice pour les papilles. Hermione s'était régalée toute la soirée et avait passé un moment très agréable au côté d'une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru _agréable_. A la fin du plat de résistance, Hermione avait enfin osé entamer la conversation sur les différents points qui la préoccupaient.

- **Dis moi, Drago, pourquoi es-tu ici au juste ?**

Le jeune homme eut un regard moqueur, comme il en avait autrefois, mais moins en colère, et moins rabaissant. Simplement moqueur.

- **Il m'avait prévenu que tu demanderais.**

- **Qui ça ? Harry ? Harry t'a dit ça ?**

- **Bien sur, qui d'autre ?**

Hermione pesta mentalement contre son meilleur ami et reprit :

- **Et donc, pourquoi es-tu ici ?**

- **Il m'a dit de ne rien dire.**

Les yeux de la jeune femme doublèrent de volume. C'était une blague, vrai ? C'était une grosse, grosse blague.

- **Tu es complice ? Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Je rêve.**

- **Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, et autant surprenant que ça puisse paraître, je vais tenir ma promesse envers Potter.**

_Pour être surprenant, ça c'est surprenant_. Pourquoi tout le monde lui cachait donc la vérité, ou plutôt, la raison de sa venue ? La jeune femme se passa la main dans les cheveux, sentant le vent et le sable emmêler de plus en plus sa crinière. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Drago, celui-ci la regardait, avec beaucoup d'intensité mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. En effet, la jeune femme continuait à réfléchir et à se poser mille questions ce qui avait le don d'énerver Drago.

- **Je croyais t'avoir dit que la réflexion ne t'allait pas si bien, Granger.**

- **Je vois que tu retombes dans tes vieux démons plutôt rapidement, Malefoy**, répondit Hermione plus amusée qu'énervée.

- **Va droit au but, ça me donne mal à la tête de voir tous ces points d'interrogations au dessus de ta tête, **trancha-t-il, l'air plutôt las.

Malgré ce sentiment de lassitude certain, Hermione ne se laissa pas faire et rapprocha sa chaise telle une enquêtrice. Elle posa son menton sur ses mains et fixa Drago qui lui rendit son attention.

- **Que t'est-il arrivé ?**

- **Trop vague.**

- **Où étais-tu passé ?**

- **Trop vague.**

- **Pourquoi tu sembles si différent ?**

- **Semble ? Trop vague, Granger**, dit-il pour la troisième fois de plus en plus irrité.

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans le fond de sa chaise, les bras croisés sous la poitrine, le regard meurtrier.

- **Tu m'as dit que tu me raconterais.**

- **Je n'ai pas dit « quand » dans la soirée.**

- **Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dit pas qu'on va jouer à ça ? **demanda Hermione ahurie.

Cette simple réaction amusa énormément Drago qui se jeta dans le fond de sa chaise, l'air décontracté et serein.

- **On peut y jouer longtemps… Je suis fort à ce jeu, je n'ai pas tout perdu. **

- **Ça m'aurait étonné **! **Les mauvaises habitudes mènent la vie dure**, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

- **Oh Hermione **! **Ne sois pas si pessimiste, tu auras tes réponses. Mais puis-je au moins demander un repas sans questions qui le gâcherait à coup sur ?**

Drago semblait sincère, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ça de peur de gâcher le moment qu'ils avaient. Hermione, radoucie par son excuse à demi-valable laissa tomber. Elle se détendit et trempa ses lèvres dans son verre de vin.

- **Je peux te poser une question ?** demanda alors Drago, cherchant un intérêt quelconque dans son assiette.

- **Je ne sais pas. Tu me fais languir depuis un moment, pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?**

- **Car… Tu as envie de partager la réponse avec moi ? **répondit Drago, peu sûr de l'effet de sa réponse.

Hermione soupira, de toute manière, elle n'en était plus à ça près.

- **Je t'écoute.**

- **Que s'est-il passé avec Ron ?**

La jeune femme regarda son verre et fit tourner le vin dans celui-ci. Elle aurait préféré éviter le sujet mais à quoi bon le cacher ? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi mauvaise avec Ron, jamais elle n'aurait pu être méchante envers lui, et lui de même et pourtant, désormais, elle le détestait. Et personne ne pouvait louper ce détail.

- **Il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas un homme pour moi.**

- **C'est-à-dire ?**

- **Eh bien…** la jeune femme inspira un bon coup. **Nous avions des plans, des idées, des envies, un futur presque tout élaboré. Mais il s'est avéré que lorsque l'on en parlait, j'avais Ron en tête mais lui avait une… blonde, nommée Eléa. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps ça a duré et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je sais seulement qu'il m'a trahie, salie et manqué de respect. **

Drago écouta la jeune femme attentivement mais ne put s'empêcher de remercier et à la fois de détester ce débile de Weasley. Il le remerciait car désormais, au moins, Hermione était célibataire mais le détestait car il pouvait encore sentir la peine et la rage de la jeune femme envers son ex-fiancé.

- **Il ne te méritait pas Hermione**, répondit alors Drago à voix basse.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Drago ? Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ni même ce que je souhaite accomplir dans ma vie**, s'exclame-t-elle avant de rire nerveusement. **Tu es le monstre de mon enfance, tu es celui qui a passé des années à me torturer, qui m'a poussée à me sous-estimer et tu vas me faire croire que tu sais ce que je vaux ? Que je devrais te croire quand tu dis qu'il ne me méritait pas ?**

Drago s'était levé pour être face à la jeune femme qui s'était levée par énervement. Celle-ci bougeait dans tous les sens et Drago attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien, tentant de la calmer.

- **Tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que vous n'étiez pas faits pour être ensemble, Hermione. Tu trouveras mieux et lui aussi**, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant_._

La jeune femme sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et regrettait d'avoir bu autant. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui de ce qu'elle méritait ou non ? Elle serra les poings afin de contrôler sa colère et ses mots puis se débâta pour se dégager de son emprise.

- **Je ne veux plus parler de Ron et du futur**, soupira-t-elle finalement. **Je ne veux même plus parler de trouver mieux ou du Prince Charmant, d'accord ?**

Drago regarda la jeune femme, étonné.

- **Je n'ai pas fait mention de « Prince Charmant » Hermione, **se défendit-il.

Hermione pesta envers elle-même. Bien sur que non, il n'avait jamais fait mention de Prince Charmant et pourtant, c'était ce qui lui était venu en tête. Et, finalement, elle se devait d'admettre qu'elle avait surtout honte de réaliser à quel point elle espérait en avoir un.

- **Je sais !** S'exclama-t-elle. **C'est… C'est un truc stupide, laisse tomber.**

Drago arqua légèrement ses sourcils et ce regard inquisiteur énerva davantage la jeune femme.

- **Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien si nous sommes apparemment des âmes-sœurs ! C'est dingue, pas vrai ?! La sang-de-bourbe dont tu t'es moqué pendant des années est la femme de ta vie !** La jeune femme se remit à faire les cent pas avant de parler dans sa barbe_._ **Je n'arrive pas y croire**, souffla-t-elle, **le détestable, odieux et antipathique Drago Malefoy !**

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. L'alcool continuait de lui monter à la tête et les barrières du langage qu'elle avait pour habitude de posséder se dissipaient peu à peu. Quant à Drago, il était resté figé face aux propos d'Hermione qui lui réchauffèrent tout autant le cœur qu'ils le lui brisèrent.

- **Tu ne me donneras jamais ma chance, hein ?! Je serai toujours le jeune et stupide Drago Malefoy que tu as connu, c'est ça ? Mais, dis-moi, ça ne te vient pas à l'esprit que j'aurai pu changer durant ces dernières années ? **

Le jeune homme n'avait pu contenir sa rage et ses mots puisqu'il venait de comprendre qu'Hermione n'en avait que faire de ce sort, que ce n'était pas une excuse pour elle de l'accepter tel qu'il était plus rapidement, ni même une chance pour lui qui devait prendre en compte qu'elle n'était pas prête.

- **Prouve-le-moi alors **! Rétorqua-t-elle_._ **Prouve-moi que tu as changé mais je ne me le laisserai pas duper facilement**, le prévint-elle_._

- **Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu crois que je cherche à te berner ? Enfin, Hermione, tu m'annonces que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs – et je ne sais toujours pas d'où tu tiens ça – mais admettons que ce soit vrai, dis-moi pourquoi je chercherai à me jouer de toi ? Tu sais, la solitude, c'est dur pour tout le monde**, dit-il calmement avant de baisser son visage_._

Hermione soupira et s'assit sur le rebord de la cabane, plongea ses pieds dans le sable froid. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et fit tomber sa crinière en avant, sentant le vent doux lui caresser alors la nuque. Elle réfléchit un instant et décida de ne pas prêter attention à sa dernière phrase puis releva la tête, fixant Drago.

- **C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit. Elle a inventé un sort,** ajouta-t-elle, **et voilà le résultat… Tu ne trouves pas ça fou, toi ? **demande-t-elle d'une voix plus calme_._

- **Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Qui sait. Toi, tu en penses quoi ?**

Drago n'avait jamais eu le problème de savoir si Hermione l'aimait ou non car, par principe, il se fichait de toutes les filles à Poudlard. Il n'avait donc jamais connu l'angoisse de savoir si elle vous aime, si elle vous regarde, ce qu'elle pense de vous ou encore les palpitations dans le ventre lorsque des moments intimes, tendres et complices avaient lieux. Malgré cette dispute, il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange au fond de ses tripes, son cœur battait plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire et tout cela était très désagréable à ses yeux.

- **Je pense que c'est de la folie. Enfin, regardons les choses en face, certes je me remets énormément en cause depuis que Ron m'a quitté mais quand même ! Tu n'as jamais eu la moindre attention envers moi, nous n'avions jamais eu de discussions civilisées avant. Tu me détestais et…**

- **Toi aussi ?**

- **Non… Non Drago, ce n'était pas de la haine. Quoi que,** dit-elle avec un petit sourire. **Non, c'était de l'incompréhension. Beaucoup d'incompréhensions, **insista-t-elle**, et pour moi qui comprend toujours tout, ou du moins qui tente et qui y arrive la plupart du temps, tu restes le plus grand mystère que je n'ai jamais pu comprendre. Pourquoi cette méchanceté, cette haine, cette rage ?**

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait promis de lui dire tout ce qu'elle souhaitait savoir et il se sentait prêt à en parler mais, en même temps, la peur le rongeait. La peur qu'elle garde cette impression, que de la pitié remplace cette compassion ou même qu'elle refuse simplement d'admettre qu'il a bel et bien changé.

Il se leva et se mit face à elle. Il inspira un grand coup et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Hermione le regarda et se leva rapidement afin de lui attraper les mains.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Drago ?**

- **Tu veux que je te prouve que j'ai changé, tu veux des réponses, les voilà. **

Il dégagea ses mains de celles d'Hermione afin de reprendre son travail mais Hermione l'arrêta à nouveau, prenant ses mains plus fermement dans les siennes. Elle entrelaça chacun de ses doigts et sentit la chaleur qui émanait de Drago, cette douce et agréable chaleur qu'elle avait pu sentir la nuit dernière. Cette chaleur remettait à chaque fois, tout ce qu'elle pensait sur lui, en cause. Tout en lui tenant les mains, elle se rapprocha de lui.

- **Oui, mais pas comme ça et puis, de toute façon**, se reprit-elle, **ces blessures ne me prouveront jamais que tu as changé.**

Le jeune homme se recula puis passa une main sur son visage afin de maitriser sa colère. Hermione chercha les yeux de Drago qui avaient pour habitude de changer de couleurs lorsqu'il était énervé ils étaient gris, sombre et sans espoir et dès lors la jeune femme recula à son tour. Elle le regarda boutonner les boutons qu'il avait défaits et décida de ne rien ajouter.

- **Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue d'essayer**, dit-il en l'évitant du regard. **Tu crois tout savoir, tu parles de moi à la fois comme d'un monstre et d'un mystère mais si tu avais essayé, si tu étais venue me parler quand nous étions enfants, tu aurais réalisé que je n'étais qu'un gamin effrayé. Ce qu'il y a de plus triste chez toi, c'est que tu penses être indépendante, faire partie d'une nouvelle génération de femme mais en vérité, tu ne sais pas te forger ta propre opinion. Après tout, si je t'intriguais vraiment, tu serais venue vers moi mais au lieu de ça, tu ne m'as jamais approché, j'étais le fruit défendu, le – comment tu l'as dit ? Ah oui ! – le monstre de Poudlard.**

- **Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…**

- **Non, bien entendu. Je comprends, Hermione, tu sais. Je comprends que ça n'a pas dû être facile, que je t'ai menée la vie dure pendant des années mais nous étions des enfants. Je n'étais pas abordable et finalement, ce n'est pas grave que tu n'aies jamais essayé de me connaitre mais j'ai grandi tout comme toi et si tu ne veux pas me donner ma chance, si tu ne veux pas croire à ce sort, sans même essayer, alors j'abandonne.**

Drago lui tourna le dos et s'en alla alors que la jeune femme tenta de le retenir mais rien n'y fit. Elle décida malgré tout de ne pas le suivre et de ne partir de ce si bel endroit. Elle attrapa deux bougies et partit en direction de la plage. Ce n'était pas à Londres qu'on aurait pu trouver une aussi belle plage et elle voulait en profiter encore un peu. Elle s'installa au bord du sable mouillé, où la mer tentait, conquérante, d'étirer son empire et réfléchit à leur conversation pendant plusieurs heures.

Malgré le vent qui se leva, Hermione n'eut pas le courage de retourner à l'hôtel avant d'être sûre qu'une fois rentrée, Drago serait endormi.

* * *

TADAM !

Bon alors je bosse pour vous préparer des petits chapitres car j'ai une semaine chargée donc je vais tenter de vous en concocter pour vous les publier dans la semaine sans prendre trop de retard :D

A vos revieeeeews

Bibi & merci de votre lecture !


	9. Pas chiche

**B**onsoir tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 9, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

BONNE LECTURE :D

* * *

**«** _Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _**»**

* * *

**9**. Pas chiche

La jeune femme était dans une forêt, habillée en robe de princesse, sans chaussures, les pieds en sang. Elle était déboussolée, elle ne savait où elle était mais cette forêt, aux arbres si crochus, aux entrailles si noires, lui rappelait un sentiment de peur qui la figea sur place. Elle porta une main à sa tête et sentit un diadème sur celle-ci, elle tenta de l'arracher mais ses griffes paraissaient se planter dans son crâne, ce qui lui fit sortir un hurlement de douleur atroce.

Elle regardait partout autour d'elle et c'est alors qu'elle le vit, Ron. Il était accoudé à un arbre, dans son plus beau costume, celui qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble. Il vit alors Hermione et lui sourit, de son sourire qu'elle aimait tant, qui lui disait « **tout va bien, je suis là **». Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit alors avec horreur que ce n'était pas elle à qui il souriait, mais à une jeune femme, splendide, blonde aux cheveux immensément long. Elle paraissait froide et conquérante. Celle-ci ne lança pas le moindre regard à Hermione et s'approcha de Ron qui avait réduit la distance entre eux. Il lui tendit la main et lui susurra dans l'oreille « **Ma Princesse **». Hermione se sentit alors totalement démunie, mise à nue, mourante. Elle allait s'enfuir, elle _devait_ s'enfuir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester, elle sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux, la chaleur s'échappant peu à peu de son corps. Il fallait fuir.

Alors qu'elle se retournait et courait déjà, fuyant ce chagrin grandissant, elle trébucha et tomba alors dans les bras d'un homme. Elle leva les yeux et se trouva face à Drago Malefoy. Il la retenait, la serrant fort dans ses bras et la rassurant d'un simple regard. Elle sentit la chaleur de Drago se propager en elle et son cœur se remit à battre. « **Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, Hermione **» lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Elle allait le remercier mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche qu'il avait disparu, laissant la jeune femme seule, un rire démoniaque émanant de toute la forêt. Elle commença alors à courir, tentant de retrouver ce Prince Charmant, cet homme qui l'avait secourue. Une voix, toujours aussi douce et froide s'empara de la forêt à nouveau « **Cesse de courir après des illusions, Granger** ». Des mots, toujours plus blessants les uns que les autres, lui saisissaient le cœur, les entrailles ainsi que ses poumons, et plantaient leurs griffes dans chaque bout de peau de la jeune femme.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, cherchant de toute part où était l'horrible voix qui venait de la tuer de l'intérieur. Elle comprit alors, en voyant la mer calme, le sable froid, les étoiles scintillantes et la pleine lune, que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Un horrible et mauvais rêve. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il signifiait et rentra à l'hôtel, pensant qu'il était grand temps d'aller dans sa chambre.

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte de sa chambre. Alors qu'elle l'ouvrit, son cœur fit un bon : il était là, toujours éveillé, son regard perdu dans l'horizon noir qui s'offrait devant lui. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, ni quand elle entra dans la salle de bain pour se passer le visage sous l'eau, cachant les larmes qui avaient séché sur ses joues. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle lui lança un regard mais celui-ci resta de marbre, les mains sur les genoux, crispées. Ses phalanges n'avaient plus aucune couleur et elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là, à attendre, à réfléchir. Son cœur se serra mais elle était toujours énervée, ne distinguant pas son cauchemar de la réalité. Elle alla se mettre dans son lit et tourna le dos au jeune homme, qui avait entendu sa respiration saccadée lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé.

Drago se tourna enfin et regarda alors la jeune femme, couchée, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il voyait son dos bouger rapidement, il pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur. Il avait mal, oui, Drago Malefoy avait mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait mal, mais toutes ses précédentes douleurs avaient été physiques. Jamais son cœur ne lui avait fait aussi mal qu'à ce moment là, où la soirée si bien partie avait viré au drame, où celle qui détenait son cœur venait de le jeter par terre et de le piétiner. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Il était le seul fautif. Malgré ce fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à cette Hermione, celle défendant le bien, celle pensant à la reconversion, au changement. Pourquoi ne lui laissait-elle donc aucune chance ?

Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et, tout en se rapprochant du lit, commença à se livrer à la jeune femme.

- **Hermione, il faut que tu m'écoutes**, dit-il alors, le cœur serré et la voix faible**. J'ai changé. Et je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te le prouver. Car c'est la réalité, je ne suis plus ce Malefoy, j'ai grandi, mûri… J'ai changé et dans le bon sens. Je ne te blesserai pas comme j'ai déjà pu le faire, je ne souhaite que ta confiance. Et…,** _non, non Drago, tu ne peux pas dire ça, alors qu'elle te tourne le dos, elle te déteste sûrement_.

Le jeune homme se battait contre ses propres démons, ses propres peurs, ses propres sentiments. Il aurait voulu lui crier tout son amour, la secouer et lui faire comprendre par tous les moyens qu'il avait changé, qu'il avait été si blessant pour de bonnes raisons, qu'il était là, pour de bonnes raisons, qu'une personne en qui elle avait confiance, lui faisait confiance, à lui, Drago. Il se massa alors les tempes, et, ne voyant toujours pas de réaction de la jeune femme, il s'emporta.

- **Crois-tu sincèrement que je serais là si je n'avais pas changé ? Crois-tu que Potter m'aurait invité ? Crois-tu que Ginny m'aurait laissé l'approcher ? Que son stupide sort nous aurait mis tous les deux si je n'avais pas changé ? Je suis fatigué. Fatigué de me battre. Je me bas contre quoi en plus ?** dit-il, totalement dépassé par sa propre colère. **Comment veux-tu que je fasse Hermione ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? **

Ses yeux avaient viré au gris, son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses poings étaient contractés tellement contractés qu'il sentait ses ongles entrer dans sa peau. Hermione, quant à elle, sentait les larmes lui monter un peu plus à mesure que Drago lui ouvrait son cœur. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à différencier le bon du mal, la réalité du cauchemar, sa haine, sa tristesse et ses sentiments particuliers. Elle serrait la couette de plus en plus fort, mordant son oreiller pour ne pas dire des mots qu'elle regretterait aussitôt qu'ils seraient sortis. Drago soupira alors et le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa.

Il alla vers la porte et sortit, murmurant dans un soupir, ces quelques mots, laissant la jeune femme seule, perdue et chamboulée.

- **Fais de beaux rêves, Granger. **

Son regard n'avait pas changé, il était toujours d'un gris profond. Il arriva dans les escaliers et tapa contre le mur d'une main, se mordant l'autre, afin de ne pas sortir le moindre râle de douleur. Sentant sa tristesse se dissiper sous la douleur, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, cherchant de l'air frais pour se sentir à nouveau vivant. Il arriva dans le hall, il devait être trois heures du matin et tout semblait calme. Seules quelques personnes de l'hôtel étaient debout et leurs sourires disparurent en voyant le regard si froid du jeune homme. Toujours énervé, il avançait d'un pas rapide et sentait son cœur se serrer toujours de plus en plus à chaque pas qu'il posait sur cette terre maudite.

Arrivé enfin au banc où il avait retrouvé Hermione quelques jours avant, il s'y assit et regarda par terre. Que diable lui arrivait-il ? Il ne connaissait rien à l'amour, au mal et au bien qui pouvait en découler, à la dureté de certaines situations lorsque la personne en face de nous détenait notre cœur… Il se leva et tapa dans une boite qui était à terre tout en hurlant. La haine faisait partie de lui mais, pourtant, jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à la minimiser, à la cacher, à la dompter. Mais Hermione venait de changer la donne, c'était _elle_ désormais qui le contrôlait.

- **Calme-toi, Drago**, se fit alors entendre une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna rapidement et vit son interlocuteur.

- **Tu ne dors jamais ?** répondit-il, sur la défensive.

- **C'est toujours un peu compliqué pour moi, tu le sais, je crois.**

Drago ne répondit pas. Il alla se jeter sur le banc, ses yeux gris redevenaient un peu plus bleutés.

- **Que s'est-il passé ?** demanda à nouveau son interlocuteur.

- **Pourquoi se serait-il passé quelque chose ?** rétorqua Drago, toujours aussi arrogant.

- **Car, si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais pas ici, à trois heures du mat' à taper dans tout ce qui bouge**, répondit alors la voix calme.

- **J'veux pas t'en parler.**

La personne s'approcha et prit place à côté de Drago.

- **Je t'avais dis que ça ne serait pas facile…**

- **Facile ? J'espère que tu rigoles ? C'est un euphémisme**, répondit Drago, abattu.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je la connais**.

- **Que tu crois**. **Tu ne l'as pas vue, elle semblait si… mauvaise. Et elle n'a rien dit, alors que j'ai tenté de lui prouver que j'avais changé, elle n'a rien répondu. Elle ne m'écoutait même pas, **finit par dire Drago.

Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il repensait aux minutes précédentes. Il ne pouvait s'enlever cette image de la tête, Hermione, lui tournant le dos, ne souhaitant pas le voir ni l'écouter. Une vraie torture.

- **Laisse-lui du temps. Cela peut prendre du temps, beaucoup d'informations en trop peu de temps luis sont tombées dessus.**

Drago eut un rictus, ce rictus si connu de tous. Froid, moqueur, détestable. Vraiment ? Et lui, alors ? N'avait-il rien à voir avec tout cela ? Il n'avait pas eu, également, de grandes épreuves ? N'avait-il pas fait d'efforts pour cette femme aux yeux noisette ?

- **J'abandonne**, dit-il alors.

Son interlocuteur tourna alors ses yeux foudroyants vers lui et sa mâchoire se contracta. Cela ne présageait certainement rien de bon mais Drago n'y prêta pas attention. Alors qu'il allait partir après s'être levé, la personne l'attrapa par le poignet.

- **Je te savais beaucoup de choses, Drago, mais lâche, je ne pensais pas. **

Drago allait intervenir mais la personne fit un geste de la main qui n'invitait pas à la parole et, même si Drago n'appréciait pas recevoir des ordres, il savait qu'il valait mieux se taire à cet instant précis. Après tout, Harry était désormais son ami.

- **Tu ne peux pas lui demander, en une soirée, de t'accepter changé et d'accepter que tu sois son Prince Charmant**, dit Harry en soupirant, las d'utiliser également ce mot. **Tu sais et je sais que tu l'aimes. Tes sentiments sont forts, le sort de Ginny n'a été là que pour prouver ce que nous savions déjà. Tu es la personne qu'il lui faut. Elle est celle qui te soignera.**

Le jeune homme ne supportait pas les sujets sur l'amour, mais encore moins avec Potter. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient désormais amis, cela n'était pas une raison pour devenir deux mégères à parler d'amour et de petites fleurs. Il leva les yeux au ciel, que pouvait-il en savoir ? C'est vrai, comme Hermione lui avait dit plus tôt, que pouvait-il savoir de ce qu'elle mérite ou non ? Elle avait entièrement raison.

- **Ecoute, si tu veux partir, pars. Je ne te retiendrai pas. Mais pense seulement à une chose, et je veux que tu y repenses à chaque fois que tu choisiras de prendre la fuite. Plus tu fuis, plus tu perds ton énergie et ton temps. Du temps précieux, que tu pourrais passer avec des gens, des gens qui t'entoureraient et t'aimeraient à ta juste valeur. Pour celle que tu es vraiment.**

Drago soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Arrête avec tes beaux discours, Potter, tu nous en sors chaque année et je commence à ne plus être touché par tes belles paroles**, le coupa alors Drago d'un ton cassant.

Le futur marié se rapprocha de Drago et répondit d'un ton glacial :

- **Cesse tes enfantillages, en te cachant derrière ta carapace, celle que l'on connaît tous. Peu te connaissent, toi, le vrai. Et Hermione sait que tu es quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si tu fais ça, si tu fuis, alors elle se sentira trahie. Elle saura que tu n'as pas changé, car tu auras été lâche. **

- **Je ne suis pas lâche**, siffla Drago.

- **Alors prouve-le. Et reste. Pour elle. Et pour le mariage.**

Drago n'en pouvait plus, il bouillonnait et ses yeux avaient à nouveau viré au gris. Pourtant, il savait que Potter disait vrai. Il connaissait Hermione par cœur, pour avoir été son ami, son meilleur ami pendant quatorze ans, son frère d'arme, son soutien mental et sa famille. Drago pestait, pestait pour avoir le mauvais rôle. Mais à qui se plaindre ? Il ne voyait personne, excepté peut-être Merlin, mais même à ça, il n'y croyait pas. Il soupira et son corps se détendit alors peu à peu. Le discours de Harry avait beau être sorti tout droit d'une série moldue à l'eau de rose, il avait toujours une certaine puissance, une certaine vérité qui transcendait chaque personne à qui il s'adressait. Drago avait été sa victime, une nouvelle fois. Rageur mais calmé, il souffla et regarda Harry de ses yeux bleus perçants.

- **Je reste. Mais t'as intérêt à me donner un coup de main car je jure devant Merlin que je la noierai dans la piscine si elle me parle encore comme ça**, finit par dire Drago.

Harry rigola et fixa Drago, avec une telle intensité que tout le monde se serait ridicule face à un tel regard, tous, sauf lui.

- **Pas chiche**, dit-il alors.

Le jeune homme, blond et toujours aussi agacé ne répondit rien. Car oui, Drago n'était pas chiche, pas chiche du tout de toucher au moindre cheveu de sa belle. Car oui, Drago était amoureux, et il défiait quiconque de se mettre en travers de son chemin.

* * *

Voilàààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? Vos impressions ? :)

**Charliee3216 **: J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait pleurer & j'espère que ce chapitre te donne un peu d'espoir pour la suite de l'aventure ? :)

**Jenifael09 **: Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autres !

**Guest1** : Oui ça c'est sur, comme quoi ils ont pas de chance nos amoureux préférés ! :D

**Mama** : J'espère que ce chapitre te fera patienter un peu avant le chapitre 10 & toutes les choses que tu attends :)

**Guest2** : Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

& Merci à tous les followers, les lecteurs, les non-reviewers & tout le tralala :D

**B**ibi les loulous, à très vite.


	10. C'est l'histoire d'un enfant

**B**onjour les Loulous ! :D

Voilà le Chapitre 10, alors je suis très réticente. Enfin, plutôt, j'ai peur de vos réactions. Alors voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture & j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et... Bah voilà !

**B**onne lecture

* * *

**« **_Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _**»**

* * *

**10**. C'est l'histoire d'un enfant…

Tant pour Hermione que Drago, la nuit avait duré une éternité, ne voyant jamais les rayons du soleil mettre un terme à cette nuit sans fin. La jeune femme tournait dans tous les sens, son cœur toujours autant en détresse. Mais désormais, elle était calmée, son rythme cardiaque était redevenu normal, elle avait réussi à oublier ce cauchemar et à discerner la réalité.

Regardant l'horloge centrale, la jeune femme vit qu'il était sept heures moins vingt. Ce n'était plus supportable. Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans le moindre regard pour le canapé, ne préférant pas savoir si le jeune homme était rentré ou non depuis cette nuit. Enfin dans la salle de bain, elle sortit de sa trousse de toilette des petites paillettes, presque invisibles à l'œil nu. Elle se rapprocha du bain et le fit remplir d'un coup de baguette magique, elle n'avait aucune envie d'attendre que celui-ci se remplisse au vu de son envergure. Une fois rempli, la jeune femme lança ses paillettes et l'eau devint alors un immense arc-en-ciel moussant. Les quelques bulles qui avaient réussi à s'envoler éclatèrent alors dans de douces notes de musiques pour laisser échapper de légères odeurs dans toute la salle de bain. Fière de sa trouvaille lors du dernier vide grenier sorcier où elle était allée, elle ne s'en séparait plus.

Les paillettes ayant fini leurs œuvres, la jeune femme entra dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux afin de se perdre dans ce bain de bien-être. Elle ne voulait plus penser, plus réfléchir, plus comprendre quoi que se soit. Elle avait toujours souhaité tout comprendre, tout savoir. Mais le savoir avait un coût, et Hermione n'en pouvait plus de payer le prix.

Ce bain fit un très grand bien à la jeune femme qui se sentait reposée malgré le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers jours. Elle se sentait prête, prête à affronter sa journée, ses démons, les questions de Ginny, le regard et les crises d'humeurs de Ron et surtout, Drago. Oui, elle devait lui faire face, l'entendre, l'écouter, lui parler, savoir. Car malgré le fait d'avoir de gros doutes sur le changement de comportement du jeune homme, elle s'était emportée, la veille, et elle le regrettait. Et puis, une part d'elle-même voulait en savoir plus, voulait le connaître, lui, cet ancien gamin insupportable et ce nouvel homme, brisé mais présent, invité au mariage de son meilleur ami, marqué à vie au visage et au corps, s'excusant désormais et souhaitant qu'elle lui donne une chance.

Alors pour elle, pour son cœur, pour savoir la vérité, elle devait l'écouter, lui parler. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, serviette autour d'elle et se dépêcha d'aller vers sa valise. _Quelle cruche tu fais Granger !_ Elle était tellement obnubilée à ne plus penser qu'elle en avait oublié ses affaires pour se changer. Elle ne fit ni attention à Drago qui était déjà debout, ni au fait qu'il la regardait, un regard mélangeant surprise et plaisir des yeux. Après avoir choisi un short et un t-shirt, elle fila dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques secondes après, fin prête à attaquer cette journée.

La jeune femme s'approcha du canapé où était assis Drago. Il la fixait d'un regard intense et celle-ci le soutenait sans broncher, tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Arrivée enfin devant le canapé, elle posa ses mains sur l'accoudoir. Inspirant un bon coup, elle regarda la vue orangée qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le soleil commençait à gagner du terrain et sa chaleur se répandait peu à peu dans la chambre.

- **Il faut qu'on parle**, dit-elle alors dans un souffle.

Drago ne la lâchait pas des yeux mais le silence fut sa seule réponse. Hermione inspira à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Elle tentait de chercher les bons mots, la bonne phrase. Mais c'était dur, bien plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait. Il aurait été le jeune homme arrogant et insupportable d'antan, la discussion n'aurait pas eu de mal à commencer mais c'était différent. Il était _différent_. Il avait changé, peut-être pas énormément, mais c'était un fait. Et, à cause de cela, elle ne pouvait se permettre de réagir comme une adolescente colérique.

- **Ecoute, pour hier… Je me suis emportée. **

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil mais resta réticent. La jeune femme croisa ses doigts tout en relevant ses index pour se toucher le menton. C'était dur pour elle de parler sans aucun interlocuteur devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas s'excuser, pas si facilement.

- **Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais j'aimerais te connaître. Et… **

Un long silence s'installa mais la jeune femme se reprit

- …**te donner une chance, pour que tu me prouves que tu as changé. **

Drago sentit son cœur se libérer au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme parlait. La guerre n'était pas gagnée, mais la bataille, si. Car Hermione avait accepté, elle lui avait donné sa chance. Il devait donc la saisir et ne pas la laisser partir. Cette fois-ci, il acquiesça et se poussa sur sa gauche afin de laisser à la jeune femme une place pour s'asseoir. Celle-ci fut contente de l'invitation car cela voulait dire que, dans un sens, il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle s'assit alors en tailleur, face à lui. Elle devait soutenir son regard, le percer à jour, lui montrer qu'elle non plus, n'avait pas peur d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Aucun des deux ne savait par où commencer. Que dire ?

- **Alors, quand ton changement a-t-il opéré **? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

Un petit sourire se fendit sur la bouche si bien dessinée du jeune homme. Il passa un doigt sur celle-ci, laissant son regard voguer dans le vide. Par où commencer ? Par quel bout reprendre toute cette histoire qui durait depuis si longtemps ?

- **Le changement… C'est un bien grand mot. Et, tu sais, je pourrais me vanter de dire que je n'ai eu que deux grands changements dans ma vie, contrairement à toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer mais… ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe.**

Son regard était toujours perdu. Il cherchait les mots. Ses mots. Il cherchait des souvenirs, son histoire, pour comprendre et y mettre des mots, mais la tâche était bien plus difficile qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il rassembla alors toutes les forces qu'il avait et commença son récit, sans regarder la jeune femme.

- **Lorsque j'étais enfant, je ne sais plus vraiment vers quel âge, mes pouvoirs sont apparus. Tu n'imagines pas le bonheur de mes parents. « ****_Enfin, c'est un des nôtres !_**** » s'écriait mon père, fou de joie que je sois aussi précoce. Mais j'étais un gamin, un gamin qui adorait se vanter, montrer toutes les supers choses qu'il savait faire. Alors n'importe où, je lançais des sorts. Où que j'aille, moldu ou non. Une simple engueulade aurait suffi mais cela ne paraissait jamais assez pour mon père. Alors, à chaque fois que nous rentrions à la maison, il prenait ce qui lui passait par la main et… **il inspira avant de reprendre, ne sachant comment exprimer ces actes de démences dont son père était pris**, il me frappait, encore et encore. Les pleurs de ma mère n'y changeait rien, à quoi bon ? C'était lui le chef, le maitre de la maison. Le grand Mangemort. Alors qu'est-ce qu'une femme ou un gamin pouvaient bien faire pour l'arrêter ? Tu sais, **dit-il enfin en regardant Hermione**_,_**** normalement, pour chaque sorcier, le jour où ses pouvoirs se montrent enfin est un jour de fête, un événement. Ça marque le début de quelque chose de nouveau, de neuf, d'enchanté. Si seulement j'avais su de quoi il était question… Je l'aurais donné à la première âme qui vivait pour ne pas avoir à endurer ça, chaque soir, chaque semaine. Car, que je fasse ou non des âneries de mon âge, mon père y avait pris goût, à la violence, aux coups… Alors qu'importe, pour une mèche de cheveux mal coiffée, pour un lacet qui sortait, pour un sourire mal placé ou encore une note plus basse qu'un autre Serpentard, ou pire, qu'un Gryffondor, il était là, tapi dans l'ombre, à attendre que son cher fils, son cher défouloir, rentre à la maison. **

Hermione écoutait le récit du jeune homme, la haine au ventre. Elle sentait la bile monter comme un yo-yo dans sa gorge. La haine prenait peu à peu possession de son corps, sa tristesse et sa hargne contractaient chacun de ses muscles qui devenaient au fur et à mesure endoloris. Comment, comment un père peut-il faire ça ? Comment peut-on supporter de voir un tel acte ? Hermione ne connaissait pas ces problèmes familiaux, elle, vivant et grandissant dans une famille aimante. Mais se rendre compte que, près d'elle, tout près d'elle, un enfant, un ado, un homme avait subi ces châtiments la rendait hors d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille : « **mais si tu avais essayé, si tu étais venue me parler quand nous étions enfants, tu aurais réalisé que je n'étais qu'un gamin effrayé ». **Elle ne savait pas comment réagir tant elle se sentait honteuse. C'est alors qu'elle fit attention à un détail, elle ne pouvait se rappeler à quel moment dans le récit elle avait fait cela mais sa main était désormais sur celle de Drago, cramponnée.

- **Je suis…**

- **Ne dis rien**, coupa Drago.

Son regard s'était changé. Ce n'était plus le regard vitreux, perdu dans les souvenirs et la tristesse. Désormais, son regard s'était adouci, le bleu était devenu tendre et son regard était de miel. Il était doux, gentil. Elle ne pouvait nier que ce jeune homme avait changé. Mais comment encore dire « changé » après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Il n'avait été que le fruit d'un monstre. La jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à continuer, si le cœur lui en disait. Drago écarta ses doigts afin que ceux de la jeune femme s'accrochent un peu plus à sa main et son regard se perdit dans les rayons orangés.

- **Je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes ces années et…**

- **Stop. Arrête. Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de choses, d'accord ?** le coupa à son tour Hermione.

C'était trop dur, c'était cruel, c'était mesquin. Mesquin de demander de telles excuses et de les accepter après avoir entendu une histoire de la sorte. Drago acquiesça et repartit dans ses souvenirs.

- **Eh bien, nous dirons que ceci explique mon comportement des plus déplaisants envers toi, la belette ou Potter. J'étais jaloux, de votre assurance, de votre joie, de votre bonheur, de votre courage ! Mon dieu, j'aurais aimé avoir ne serait-ce que le quart du millième de votre courage ! Vous voir battre au fur et à mesure, dès votre plus jeune âge, des trolls, le Basilic et toutes choses qui… **

Drago se tut, presque abattu d'admettre autant de choses, de _bonnes _choses sur ces ennemis jurés. Hermione comprenait, elle comprenait tout, désormais, ou du moins, certains points. Mais la jeune femme ne tirait pas les mêmes conclusions que Drago.

- **Tu as tord, sur un point. **

Le jeune homme redressa la tête afin de fixer la jeune femme, interloqué.

- **Que veux-tu dire ?**

- **Tu as tort. Si nous sommes courageux, alors toi aussi. **

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Elle devenait folle, c'était sûr.

- **Bien sûr que si, Drago ! Qui, dis-moi, qui aurait eu le courage de se lever chaque matin, de continuer à vivre, à travailler, à parler, à avoir la force de trouver une passion - pour toi le Quidditch - avec une telle situation ? Tu te levais, chaque matin, faisant face à ton destin, à ton père. Et ça, ça, c'est du courage, Drago. **

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus douce. Elle fixa Drago mais celui-ci détourna le regard. Elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, comme elle prendrait Harry dans ses bras, enfin… Non. Elle voulait le serrer, et non pas comme un ami. Mais elle n'aurait jamais osé, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer de telles choses. A quoi bon ? Il inspira alors, préférant continuer son récit tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

- **Certaines de mes cicatrices **ses yeux descendirent sur son torse**, datent de cette époque. Et puis, un beau jour, j'en ai eu marre**. Il inspira un long moment, **Lorsque toi, Potter et Weasley êtes partis pour votre mission pour Dumbledore, Voldermort, quant à lui tentait de me recruter dans ses rangs. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas,** dit-il alors en sifflant entre ses dents**. Plutôt mourir que de le rejoindre. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, je l'ai dit à mon père. Imagine sa colère, son fils, son seul et unique fils, le ridiculisant face au Seigneur. Soyons honnête, **dit-il plus pour lui même que pour son interlocutrice**. Il m'a lancé tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, immobilis, impédimenta, endoloris, Sectumsempra, et puis il arrêtait, les relançait, hurlait, rigolait, tapait. Et puis, il a été fatigué, alors il s'est assoupi sur le canapé, me laissant comme mort dans le salon. Ma mère était terrifiée, elle avait dû tout regarder car mon cher père l'avait pétrifiée, afin qu'elle voit toute la scène et qu'elle savoure le moment de gloire de son cher mari.**

Au fur et à mesure que Drago parlait, Hermione se cachait la tête, ne pouvant le fixer davantage. Elle voulait pleurer, hurler, aller voir ce Lucius et lui lancer les sortilèges impardonnables. Depuis la guerre, elle n'avait plus peur de les utiliser et se ferait une joie de prendre une telle revanche sur cet homme, sur ce monstre. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer à y penser car Drago reprit la parole.

- **Elle s'était alors approchée de moi, tremblante. Elle tenta de me réparer tant bien que mal, mais des cicatrices sont restées, incurables, tant leur profondeur était meurtrière. **

Son regard se perdit dans le vide avant de tomber sur son torse. Là, en dessous, sous cette chemise légère, se cachaient les cicatrices de son passé, les douleurs et la folie de son père. Sur la moindre parcelle de son corps se trouvait et se trouverait toujours son histoire, marquée au fer blanc.

- **Ma mère pleurait, et pleurait encore. Ce n'était plus supportable. Je ne pouvais plus les entendre. Elle pleurait, tellement… A cause de mon père, de ses traitements, de sa folie. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, seule avec ce monstre. Alors j'ai pris sa baguette et****_…_**

Un lourd silence s'installa. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Hermione, alors il ne prononça pas ces quelques mots. Mais il vit qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il n'osait dire. Il inspira et reprit son récit pour ne pas se sentir jugé.

- **Et puis, on est parti. Je lui ai construit une maison quelque part dans un petit coin au Sud de la France pour la protéger et je suis parti, errer, fuir. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Potter, **finit-il par dire dans un soupir_._

La jeune femme avait toujours la tête baissée. Elle se sentait si mal, si mal de ne pas pouvoir le consoler, lui dire que tout allait être mieux désormais. Car c'était faux, elle ne pouvait lui parler comme à un enfant de quatre ans. C'était un homme, avec une histoire. Et aucun mot ne pourrait effacer toutes ces abominations dont il avait pu souffrir. Le jeune blond tourna alors sa tête vers Hermione. Il s'en voulait, il n'aurait jamais dû lui raconter. Quelle idée de lui avoir raconté ça, si brutalement. Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme afin de relever son visage, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ces yeux noisette, brouillés par un voile de larmes.

- **Hermione, c'est du passé. Ne sois pas triste**, murmura-t-il.

La jeune brunte était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Désormais, c'était lui qui allait la consoler ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Quelle injustice, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, elle lui mettait en plus dans la face sa propre tristesse. Drago, ne sachant que faire face au mal être de la jeune femme réduit la distance entre eux et la prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur celle d'Hermione, comme il l'avait fait lorsque celle-ci avait eu sa crise d'angoisse. Celle-ci inspira un long moment, profitant de cette étreinte dont elle avait de plus en plus envie dès lors qu'ils étaient proches et prit alors la parole à voix à peine audible.

- **Je n'aurais jamais pu me douter d'une telle chose et je suis désolée. Désolée de m'être arrêtée aux apparences alors que j'ai toujours offert aux autres le bénéfice du doute. Désolée que tu aies dû affronter ça tout seul, sans personne à qui en parler, sans personne pour t'épauler, pour te rassurer, pour te réconforter. Simplement pour être là… **

- **Arrête d'être désolée, Hermione, ce qui est fait est fait. Qui sait, peut-être que même avec ça, tu m'aurais trouvé détestable car, avouons-le, je suis tout de même prétentieux et ça, tu en as horreur, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait amusée pour détendre l'atmosphère.**

Hermione renifla et rentra dans son jeu, comprenant qu'il ne souhaitait peut-être plus de moments tristes autour de son histoire.

- **Il est vrai que tu as toujours été d'une prétention sans égal. Dans un concours de Monsieur Poudlard, tu aurais directement eu la grosse tête en étant élu**, dit-elle en relevant la tête et en chassant ses larmes.

Drago lui sourit alors, pour la deuxième fois. Un vrai et franc sourire. Elle espérait que cela devienne une habitude. Hermione baissa alors la tête et remarqua qu'il portait, comme toujours, une chemise à manches longues. Son cœur se serra et, de sa main libre, toucha son avant bras gauche qui était découvert. Les anciennes cicatrices ne se voyaient peut-être pas sur son poignet, mais une pointait déjà dans sa direction, juste sous le bouton de la manche. Drago serra les lèvres, il avait peur de lui montrer l'horrible tableau que son père avait peint sur son corps. Tous les deux étaient plongés dans une immense réflexion lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Hermione pesta contre Merlin à voix basse ce qui amusa Drago. Au moins, ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que Merlin n'était pas vraiment avec eux sur ce coup-là.

La jeune femme se leva, brisant alors, à son plus grand regret, l'étreinte si intime qu'elle avait avec Drago. Elle se dirigea à la porte et parla tout doucement, d'une voix presque… geignarde ? Drago n'entendait qu'Hermione et resta perplexe.

- **Oh, c'est aujourd'hui ?**

- **…**

- **Je suis désolée mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien…**

- **…**

- **Non, dis-lui que je lui revaudrai ça et qu'elle me tuera si Merlin le lui ordonne, mais je ne peux vraiment pas venir avec elle faire son essai maquillage.**

- **…**

- **Je vais rester dans ma chambre toute la journée, dis-lui que je viendrai la voir quand je me sentirai mieux, d'accord ?**

- **…**

- **Merci beaucoup.**

Elle referma la porte et l'énergie s'échappa d'elle à nouveau. Drago la regardait totalement confus.

- **Tu ne te sens pas bien ? C'est à cause de moi ? Je le savais**, pestait-il contre lui-même.

La jeune femme se rapprocha en faisant un signe avec ses bras pour qu'il arrête, amusée de sa réaction.

- **Ne dis pas de bêtises, Malefoy**, dit-elle en souriant.

Décidément, Drago avait dû manquer un épisode car il ne comprenait rien. Hermione prit son sac à dos et l'enfila directement après avoir mis une bouteille d'eau, une serviette, un appareil noir étrange et une crème.

- **Je t'offre simplement la possibilité de me kidnapper**, finit-elle par dire, comme si c'était évident.

* * *

**V**oilàààààà !

OhGosh j'ai vraiment peur de vos réactions... Mais à vos reviews mes petits Loulous !

**BattleStory** : Merci beaucoup de ton encouragement, j'espère que le Chapitre 10 te plaira :D  
**Guest** : Je suis ravie qu'il t'ait fait rire ! J'espère qu'il continuera de te plaire!**Marine** : Merci beaucoup !  
**Jenifael09** : Eh ouiiiii, j'avais très hâte de les voir tous les deux et puis bah... Voilà! (Merci de tes reviews :D)  
**Jessouille** : Voilà le chapitre qui suiiiiit  
**Charliee3216** : J'espère que la suite te plaira et que la petite guimauve te réchauffera le coeur :D (& Merci pour toutes tes reviews)  
**Anne O. Nym** : Merci pour ton soutien & j'espère que le chapitre te plairaaa  
**DelfineNotPadFoot** : Comme d'hab t'es une VIP toi :D

* * *

**M**erci à tout le monde !

**G**ros Bibi & à très bientôt


	11. Aies confiance

**B**onjour à vous !

**D**ésolée pour le temps d'attente mais j'avais un concours & des partiels etc.. et j'en ai encore pendant 3 semaines mais voici le Chapitre 11 qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

**B**onne lecture !

* * *

**« **_Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _**»**

* * *

**11**. Aies confiance

Drago avait fait patienter la jeune femme le temps qu'il prenne une douche et se change. Le temps passa rapidement pour la jeune femme qui s'était assoupie, se sentant déjà plus légère, sur le canapé. Le jeune homme en avait profité pour la regarder dormir, totalement sereine avant de la réveiller avec une légère caresse sur la joue, de l'index.

- **Oh, oh…,** dit Hermione se relevant du canapé, gênée de s'être endormie.

- **Si tu veux, on peut partir un peu plus tard ?** demanda Drago, avenant.

- **Non, non, non. Autant profiter de la journée au maximum, et de la fraicheur du matin, non ?**

Drago acquiesça et se dirigea vers son sac à dos qui était déjà prêt et le lança sur son épaule. Hermione s'étira et récupéra son sac qu'elle avait préparé quelques minutes avant. Drago lui tendit la main, ayant l'idée de transplaner directement à l'endroit où il souhaitait, mais au vu du regard de la jeune femme, il retira son geste d'un simple mouvement fluide de la main.

- **Laisse-moi deviner, pas de magie dans un endroit empli de moldus ?** dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- **Pas du tout**, répliqua Hermione, renfrognée que cette image ne la quitte jamais**. Mais, étant donné que nous sommes dans un tout nouveau pays, aux différentes coutumes et traditions, je pensais qu'il serait plus « sympa » d'y aller avec les moyens de transports locaux**, finit-elle par dire, peu sûre que son argument vaille grand chose aux yeux du jeune homme.

Celui-ci accepta en haussant les épaules et lui fit signe de prendre la porte afin qu'il la suive. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'ascenseur, Hermione émit un petit cri en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Drago la fixa, interloqué.

- **Il ne faut pas qu'on croise qui que se soit sinon je suis… **

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais passa son doigt sous la gorge, s'imaginant déjà la jeune future mariée lui arracher tous les cheveux pour lui avoir menti. Cette nouvelle ne put que rendre bougon Drago qui, pour une fois, aurait eu raison d'utiliser la magie pour éviter tout ce genre de problèmes.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, on se dépêchera, on rasera les murs et on s'en sortira. Et puis, Ginny doit bien être occupée à une de ses tâches préférées plutôt que d'être dans le hall, non ? **

Hermione acquiesça, il avait très certainement raison. Elle serait avec la fleuriste ou chez la coiffeuse ou avec la manucure ou en train d'essayer sa robe une énième fois pour voir si elle n'avait pas trop grossi. Grossir… Avec deux crevettes et une carotte par jour, c'est sûr que les kilos vous collent à la peau. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur et le cœur d'Hermione commença sa douce musique au rythme si cadencé. « Ding ». Ca y est, ils allaient pénétrer dans le hall. Drago semblait amusé de voir tout le flan que faisait Hermione, elle se serait réellement crûe dans un film d'action, tant elle semblait stressée et obstinée à vouloir se changer en caméléon.

Drago lui sourit et, pour la rassurer, lui prit la main pour l'entrainer dans sa course pour traverser le hall. C'est alors qu'il ralentit le pas, voyant Ginny et Harry dans le hall. Le sang de la jeune brune se glaça. _Par Merlin, nous sommes finis !_ C'était sans compter sur Harry. Celui-ci pouvait voir les deux jeunes gens fuir en se tenant la main tandis que sa femme était de profil. Amusé mais surtout pas fou, il attrapa Ginny par les bras & la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser follement, celle-ci se débattant, ne comprenant pas ce soudain baiser si fougueux alors qu'ils s'engueulaient à propos de fois gras _avec_ ou _sans_ confit. Il se tourna au fur et à mesure pour que Ginny ait toujours dans son dos les jeunes fugueurs. Alors qu'ils allaient disparaître, Hermione dit « Merci » à Harry du bout des lèvres mais ce n'était pas à elle qu'il souriait, presque fraternellement. C'était au jeune homme juste derrière, qui le fixait avec un regard bleu profond.

- **Il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques la partie « Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, les ennemis jurés, deviennent super potes le temps d'un été »,** dit Hermione en reprenant son souffle, totalement incrédule devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Drago ne répondit pas mais la traina jusqu'à un parking où était garé un énorme 4x4 noir, entouré de multiples voiturettes et jeeps. Il sortit des clés de sa poche et la voiture noire répondit automatiquement à la pression. Hermione était bouche-bée. Malefoy, le Drago Malefoy, détestant les moldus et tout ce qui s'en rattache avait une voiture ? Pire que ça, un 4X4 ?

- **C'est une blague **? demanda-t-elle, choquée.

- **Absolument pas**, répondit à son tour Drago, le plus sérieux du monde.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle était surprise mais agréablement, car cela ajoutait des détails à son changement, des facettes à sa personne qui lui donnait encore plus d'éclat. Telle une gamine elle entra dans le 4x4 du côté passager. Se rendant alors compte de son comportement, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et reprit une vieille mine sérieuse à la Granger. Lorsqu'il s'assit à son tour, elle prit la parole.

- **Enfin, quand je parlais des moyens de se déplacer locaux, je n'entendais pas vraiment ton super 4x4.**

Elle tentait de reprendre sa mine renfrognée mais c'était très difficile car, quelle que soit la voiture dans laquelle elle puisse être, elle avait hâte de voir Drago s'en sortir avec « cet objet moldu démoniaque ».

- **Attachez votre… **

Il se passa un doigt sur la lèvre, quel était ce mot déjà ? Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire. En effet, il avait changé, mais son vocabulaire n'avait pas encore évolué. Il avait voulu se donner un air de grand conducteur de rallie mais cela avait fait un échec monumental.

- **Ceinture**, répondit Hermione, se retenant tant bien que mal de rigoler.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir et mis le contact. Hermione remarqua que c'était une automatique, heureusement sinon pauvre Drago… Il ne savait très certainement pas que l'on passait des permis pour conduire ces choses-là. La voiture démarra sous la pulsion de son pied, ceci annonçait que la grande journée commençait enfin.

Hermione se laissa bercer par les rebonds de la voiture sur la route sinueuse. La jeune femme regardait Drago, concentré sur la route, s'émerveillait devant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, ouvrait la fenêtre pour sentir l'air lui chatouiller le visage, prenait des photos de tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux aux aguets. Drago ne montrait rien mais son cœur était empli de bonheur et cela lui offrait une sensation très étrange. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu de bonheur sain, de bonheur simple. Son corps semblait revivre sous les pulsations d'un cœur trop souvent abattu, sous les sourires sincères que lui offraient la jeune femme, sous les vibrations qui venaient chatouiller son ventre. Le sourire était encore une chose compliquée pour lui, il ne voulait plus sourire de ce sourire de mannequin, totalement faux, totalement sans histoire… Il voulait être heureux, et le prouver. Mais ne savait comment. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à que Drago prenne une petite route sinueuse quelque peu inquiétante.

- **Où va-t-on ?** demanda Hermione, en regardant partout autour d'elle.

- **Dans un endroit que j'ai découvert**, répondit-il simplement.

Elle lui lança alors un regard affolé et le jeune homme reprit.

- **Tu n'avais qu'à accepter ma proposition de transplanage dès le départ,** finit-il par dire d'un ton qui se voulait magistral.

La jeune femme ne posa pas plus de questions, attendant, non sans crainte, de découvrir cet endroit. Lorsque la voiture ralentit, Hermione fixa le jeune homme. Cet endroit n'avait vraiment rien d'accueillant, les arbres semblaient morts, aucun bruit d'oiseaux n'était à l'horizon, les branches semblaient meurtrières.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas déçue,** dit Drago d'une voix douce, voyant la jeune femme craintive. **Aies confiance,** ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Hermione avala sa salive et acquiesça. Elle rangea son appareil dans son sac et descendit de la voiture. Elle attendit que Drago soit à ses côtés et commença à marcher lorsque celui-ci passa devant elle. Le chemin était semé d'embuches et la jeune femme faillit tomber plusieurs fois, ne voyant pas certains trous ou certaines branches dissimulés. La brunette ne disait rien mais elle commençait à se demander vraiment où Drago comptait l'amener. Alors qu'elle allait tomber pour une énième fois, Drago la rattrapa par le bras. Il leva les yeux au ciel

- **Tu es insortable, Granger. L'image de toi conquérante s'efface peu à peu**, finit-il par dire, moqueur.

- **Je suis quelqu'un de conquérant, Malefoy ! Je n'aime simplement pas me retrouver dans la jumelle de la forêt interdite en plein pays exotique **!

Le jeune homme eut une légère parenthèse sur les lèvres, amusé de voir que la jeune femme n'avait pas perdu de son piquant. Il la prit par la main, excusant ce geste par la simple pensée que si elle retombait, il pourrait la rattraper, et l'entraina vers l'Ouest. Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, Drago s'arrêta et regarda Hermione. On aurait dit un enfant, un matin de Noël tant il paraissait excité. Mais de quoi ?

- **Ferme les yeux**, dit-il d'une voix pressante.

Hermione pencha la tête, fixant le jeune homme, désespérée, mais celui-ci lui répondit d'un simple regard strict. Elle obtempéra et se laissa guider par Drago qui lui tenait désormais les deux mains. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme faisait des pas, elle sentait le soleil lui chatouiller les mains, les bras, puis le visage et au final, son corps en entier. Elle sentit que les vieilles branches avaient été remplacées par des… galets ? Drago lui lâcha les mains et se décala pour ne pas être dans son champ de vision.

- **Tu peux les ouvrir**, dit-il, pressé de voir sa réaction.

C'est alors qu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux et resta scotchée. Elle était époustouflée, elle ne savait où regarder tant le paysage était magnifique. Elle était désormais sur une plage de galets détenant tous les dégradés de gris, un lac bleu aux reflets noirs et verts, la montagne s'étalait devant ses yeux, des fleurs offraient des couleurs entre chaque buisson, montantes sur chacun des arbres, des oiseaux de toutes les couleurs volaient et allaient se nicher sur un rocher ou sur une branche et face à eux, une île. Drago contemplait, quant à lui, un tout autre paysage, celui d'une Hermione ébahie. Au bout de quelques minutes la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait été bloquée pendant plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et son corps reprit alors vie lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Drago qui détourna rapidement son regard.

- **C'est magnifique Drago, merci. Merci**, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle tout en fixant le paysage. **Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit **?

Le jeune homme eut pour seule réponse un haussement d'épaule. Après tout, chacun ses petits secrets.

- **C'est pas fini**, dit-il alors, en faisant un signe de tête pour que la jeune femme le suive.

Il se dirigea alors vers l'est et Hermione le suivit immédiatement, pressée de voir la suite. Ils arrivèrent alors à un petit ponton où une petite barque les attendait. La jeune femme était de plus en plus surprise.

- **Mais tu savais qu'on viendrait aujourd'hui ?**

- **Non, mais je l'espérais**, dit-il à voix basse, détournant son regard de la jeune femme.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme mais elle ne dit rien. Elle préféra simplement savourer ce moment. Tentant de ne pas s'auto-flageller pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi personnel, Drago entra dans la barque et tendit ses mains à la jeune femme pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle mit alors ses mains dans les siennes et savoura ce contact avant d'y mettre fin pour s'asseoir. Le jeune homme s'assit à son tour et commença à pagayer afin de l'emmener sur la petite île. Hermione profitait de l'instant présent. Elle était heureuse. Oui, heureuse. Et pourtant, elle était en compagnie de son feu pire ennemi. Tout son esprit était en perpétuel conflit. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle éprouvait un certain désir, des sentiments nouveaux pour le jeune homme mais elle savait également que cela était mal, car quoi que puisse en dire ce fichu sort, Drago, allait-il lui rendre ces sentiments ? Certes, il avait dit que ce n'était _pas_ fou mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à vouloir l'aimer en retour.

A l'arrivée sur la berge en face, la jeune femme sortit enfin de ses pensées. Elle sortit de la barque, aidée par Drago, et ils commencèrent alors leur périple. Après une longue balade pimentée de « Oh ! », « Ahhh ! », « Par Merlin… » ainsi que des « Clic ! » à gogos où la jeune femme était émerveillée à chaque petite fleur, à chaque oiseau coloré, à chaque fruit exotique, à chaque arbre aux couleurs étranges, à chaque petit bruit d'animal, ils arrivèrent à un point d'eau. C'était un jacuzzi naturel, où une source d'eau venait se jeter, formant un mur d'eau. Hermione ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, se jeter dedans. Sa pensée se transforma rapidement en action et elle sauta dedans après avoir jeté son t-shirt, dévoilant son haut de maillot de bain. Drago avait assisté à la scène tout en posant son sac à dos.

- **Tu n'es qu'une enfant, Hermione,** dit-il, non-mécontent du spectacle.

- **Et toi, tu n'es pas drôle,** rétorqua Hermione en sortant enfin la tête de l'eau.

Elle commença à lui lancer de l'eau afin qu'il perde cette mine renfrognée qui lui donnait un air d'adulte, voire de parent blasé. Le jeune homme se recula pour ne pas être touché par l'eau. C'est alors qu'Hermione repensa à leur conversation du matin, ainsi que la première fois où elle l'avait vu torse nu. _Ses cicatrices_. Elle sortit de l'eau tant bien que mal et se rapprocha du jeune homme, dégoulinante. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul et Hermione s'arrêta, elle semblait dompter un tigre. Elle fit alors un pas, tout doucement et le jeune homme ne broncha pas. Elle réduisit à nouveau l'espace qui les séparait et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses bras, toujours vêtus par une de ses chemises, si bien connues. Le jeune homme sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'elle y posa ses mains, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa peau meurtrie. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et celui-ci tressaillit, mal à l'aise. La jeune femme attendit un moment et rapprocha ses mains des boutons de la chemise. Les mains froides de Drago se collèrent contre les siennes. Hermione leva les yeux et le fixa, son regard était en alerte.

- **A ton tour de me faire confiance**, dit-elle doucement.

Elle sentit le torse du jeune homme gonfler pour reprendre de l'air et les mains du jeune homme se délièrent des siennes. Elle commença par les boutons du haut, puis continua, ses mains tremblant quelque peu. Arrivée au dernier bouton, elle lança un regard à Drago qui avait les yeux fermés, sa mâchoire crispée montrait sa retenue face à l'expérience qu'il vivait. Elle passa alors ses mains froides sur le torse du jeune homme afin d'ouvrir la chemise. Sous ses doigts se dessinaient des muscles et des bosses de toutes parts, elle pouvait facilement imaginer le torse du jeune homme, ainsi que ses pectoraux, musclés et dessinés parfaitement. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux le visage de Drago pour autant et laissa glisser ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme afin de la faire descendre sur ses bras, le mettant alors à nu. Au bout de quelques instants, il ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il inspira et, ne sachant pas d'où réellement venait cette pulsion, prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. La jeune femme, dans un premier temps surprise, se laissa aller contre son corps tremblant et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et sentit les battements de son cœur devenir de plus en plus rythmés. Etonnamment, elle se sentait bien, elle avait l'impression d'être chez elle au creux de ces bras, elle avait le sentiment que cette étreinte était des plus naturelles, des plus quotidiennes.

Leur étreinte dura, encore et encore, l'un comme l'autre ne souhaitant pas y mettre fin, mais Drago se décida tout de même à relâcher la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'éloigna doucement et se décida enfin à faire face à _ce_ torse. Celui-ci était musclé, comme elle se l'était imaginé, ni trop ni pas passé. Il était carré, il était fort, ses muscles étaient dessinés à la perfection, révélant certainement des heures de travail. Et sur chacun de ses reliefs, des griffes du passé s'étaient ancrées, toutes de couleurs différentes, allant de blanches à jaunes, de rouges à violettes, elles allaient dans tous les sens, parfois elles se croisaient, parfois elles semblaient parallèles, telles des griffes d'ours au vu de l'ampleur. Hermione commença à passer ses doigts sur ce tableau d'horreur peint sur l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, debout, fier et pourtant brisé. Elle sentit le jeune homme tressaillir lorsque sa main rentra en contact avec son torse mais la laissa faire, se rapprochant parfois pour voir de plus près, laissant se balader ses doigts sur chaque relief de son torse, de ses bras et puis, lorsqu'elle eut fini, fit le tour du jeune homme afin de voir son dos. Le revoir lui rappela le premier jour où ils furent ensemble pour la première fois et eut un léger sourire à cette pensée. Elle continua de regarder ces trous, ces cicatrices, cette chair meurtrie, cette histoire de maltraitance et de mort, ces sorts. Le jeune homme bougea sur ses pieds qui devenaient endoloris de ne plus bouger et cela fit sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées. Elle repassa à ses côtés et le prit par la main, l'invitant à la suivre pour rentrer à ses côtés dans cette source d'eau.

Arrivés tout deux dans l'eau, Hermione se retourna vers le jeune homme afin de pouvoir jauger son humeur. Ses yeux bleus semblaient calmés, la tornade qui s'était préparée avait finalement disparu à leur entrée dans l'eau. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

- **Merci**, dit-elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Le jeune homme la fixa en arquant un sourcil.

- **Pour **?

- **Pour cette journée, nos conversations, ta confiance, pour… tout,** conclut-elle.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme parla. Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa deux doigts sous son menton pour lui relever le visage afin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort.

- **Merci à toi**, dit-il, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

- **Pour quoi **? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- **Pour me laisser faire.**

- **Laisser faire quoi ?** demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas.

Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains en se pencha en avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, afin de sceller ce moment des plus parfaits à ses yeux. Hermione se recula, ne comprenant pas bien tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle vit le regard de Drago, d'un bleu si profond et si sombre que sa tristesse se ressentait au fond de ses entrailles. Et, étrangement, elle sentit la même tristesse au fond d'elle, d'avoir couper cette connexion, d'avoir arraché ce moment de plaisir à son être. Drago avait l'effort ultime de tenter une approche auprès de la belle, de celle qu'il aime et elle l'avait refusé. Lui.

Elle se rapprocha de Drago, prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de ne pas trébucher dans les galets et déposa à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Elle ne savait pas non plus d'où venait son geste, elle savait seulement qu'elle en avait envie, qu'elle voulait pouvoir goûter à nouveau aux lèvres de Drago, que son cœur avait été autant déchiré que celui du jeune homme. Celui-ci passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et la pressa contre lui, se demandant toujours si c'était une illusion due à sa tête trop longtemps exposée au soleil. Mais il ne rêvait pas. La jeune femme venait de lui rendre son étreinte en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Rien ne pouvait les atteindre à ce moment précis. Mais comme tout premier baiser, le souffle se mit à leur manquer et les deux jeunes gens durent y mettre fin. Drago passa une main sur la joue d'Hermione, d'une telle douceur que la jeune femme se surprit à découvrir que Drago Malefoy n'était qu'un être d'une douceur infinie caché sous une carapace de violence. Se détachant un peu d'elle, il la fixa dans les yeux mais ce fut au tour d'Hermione de prendre la parole.

- **Merci**, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- **Pour quoi ?** répondit-il sur le même ton.

- **Pour l'avoir fait**, finit-elle par dire, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**J**'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour les impatientes d'amour, on peut croire que ça commence :D

**Lililouna** : Oui l'histoire est plutôt atroce mais... maintenant on comprend tout :)  
**Guest** : Ravie que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que ce chapitre te ravira !  
**Jenifael09** :Oui, très douloureuse. Merci pour les compliments :D  
**Jessouille** : Merci pour ta Review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !  
**Charliee3216** : Voilà un peu de Guimauve, j'espère que tu l'auras trouvé à ton goût ? :D J'ai hâte d'avoir ta pensée !  
**Fifi72** : C'est pour vous que j'écris (& un peu pour moi) alors j'espère que je ne déçois pas :)

**&** Merci à tous les nouveaux Followers et aux lecteurs anonymes :D

**A** très vite les Loulous !


	12. Oui ou Non

**B**onjour bonjour ! :D

**E**t moi voilà de retour, avec le chapitre 12 !

**J**e suis désolée pour le retard mais j'arrive à ma fin d'année de DUT où trois semaines intensives s'enchainent donc j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre.

**B**onne lecture & à en bas :D

* * *

**« **_Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _**»**

* * *

**12**. Oui ou non

La pluie tombait et cela donnait un air tragique sur le paysage si merveilleux que Ginny fixait avec attention. Son regard était très difficile à décrypter. Une main sous le menton, elle fixait l'horizon avec un air de défi. Un combat était en train d'avoir lieu et personne ne pouvait savoir qui allait gagner. Malgré l'agitation et le brouhaha qui émanaient du couloir, la future mariée continuait de défier mère nature. Personne n'aurait osé s'interposer dans ce combat des titans. C'était sans compter sur Hermione qui était entrée dans la chambre et s'était jetée sur le lit pour se rendre alors compte que sa jeune amie était bloquée, plus que ça, figée. Telle une statue. Hermione se redressa et tenta d'attirer l'attention de son amie. La statue ne bougeait pourtant pas, elle ne semblait même pas respirer tant sa concentration était pointue. Puis, la femme de pierre reprit vie dans un vif mouvement et se tourna vers Hermione.

- **Enfin, tu es là.**

Hermione leva les mains vers le haut afin d'éviter de se justifier. Oui, elle n'avait pas été là la veille et ce n'était pas bien, vraiment pas bien, de laisser une mariée seule dans la panade. Mais elle avait dû partir, pour découvrir Drago, voir de quoi il en retournait et surtout, grâce à cela, elle avait pu se rapprocher de lui plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres mais sa meilleure amie la sortit de ses pensées.

- **D'abord, je vais t'engueuler. Ensuite, je t'expliquerai ma terrible journée d'hier et te faire des reproches infinis car, vraiment, Hermione, tu es une terrible témoin. Puis je te dirai le programme de la journée et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, je te laisserai la parole pour te justifier. C'est clair ?**

Le récit avait été dicté avec une telle poigne qu'Hermione se demanda s'il s'agissait de son amie ou d'un ministre en guerre, donnant des ordres à ses soldats. Elle se redressa et acquiesça, ne cherchant pas les ennuis. Ginny s'assit alors face à elle, sur un fauteuil molletonné. Hermione la regarda avec insistance et lui fit signe de continuer.

- **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris de mentir de la sorte, de m'abandonner, moi, ta meilleure amie, dans un jour aussi important pour je ne sais que faire et d'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? J'ai même pas envie de savoir,** dit-elle en levant les mains en l'air pour montrer sa désapprobation**. Mais sache que, le jour où tu te marieras, et je sais que ce jour arrivera, je te ferai pire ! La vengeance d'une Weasley est pire qu'une tonne de suçacides et de bonbons explosifs, retiens bien ça,** finit-elle par dire foudroyant du regard la jeune femme face à elle. **Hier a été une journée catastrophique**, reprit-elle. **Je me suis retrouvée entourée de potiches ne sachant que faire de ces choses étranges « qui brulent les doigts » et de mes cheveux. Enfin, tu comprends, je voulais faire un mariage des plus traditionnels et Harry trouvait ça original que nous fassions tout de manière moldu mais même avec tous les bons sentiments du monde, c'est impossible ! Elles ont toutes dû faire appel à la magie pour calmer la chaleur qui émanait de leurs doigts. Et puis… **

La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, lâchant alors toute la tension qui avait été cumulée jusqu'à ce moment précis où, elle le savait, elle allait retrouver sa meilleure amie et pouvoir se sentir épaulée, aidée, protégée. Hermione s'assit sur la fin du lit afin de se rapprocher de son amie. Elle lui tendit la main et celle-ci l'attrapa instantanément, espérant que sa pression se diffuserait telle une vieille potion.

- **Je crois que nous en sommes à la partie où je te laisse te justifier,** lâcha Ginny, fatiguée mais avec cette pointe d'amusement, d'envie de savoir, qui lui était propre.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Devait-elle tout lui dire ? Tout de suite ? Ou devait-elle éviter la partie sur l'histoire de Drago ? Quelle serait la réaction de la jeune femme face à ces nouvelles des plus… originales ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signifiant qu'elle cherchait à savoir si elle allait mentir, mais Ginny l'arrêta directement.

- **Oublie ça, Granger, ne me cache pas un seul de ces détails,** dit la future mariée en secouant son doigt de gauche à droite, articulant sur les derniers mots.

Hermione soupira, être l'amie, la meilleure amie, de Ginny était une grande chance mais également un gros, gros problème lorsqu'il s'agit de dissimuler des indices ou des détails.

- **Eh bien… **

La jeune femme allait commencer son récit lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ginny bondit telle une furie sur la porte et cria à une personne totalement inconnue d'Hermione ces quelques doux mots :

- **Vous voyez pas qu'on est occupées ? Vous savez pas lire ? Non mais c'est fou ça, on peut jamais être tranquille dans ce fichu hôtel**, finit-elle par dire en claquant la porte.

Hermione sourit, amusée de voir sa meilleure amie, autant sur la défensive mais tenta de compatir avec la pauvre personne qui avait eu le malheur de taper à la porte. La jeune femme fixa alors la brune et lui fit signe de continuer.

- **J'étais avec Drago**, dit-elle simplement.

Cette phrase resta en suspens dans l'air pendant que Ginny tentait de décrypter l'information que sa meilleure amie venait de lui donner.

- **Avec Drago ? Mais… C'est à dire ? Avec, comment ?** demanda-t-elle totalement perdue.

- **Eh bien, nous sommes aller visiter un peu le pays et…**

- **Visiter ? Visiter quoi **? l'interrompit Ginny, totalement choquée. **Depuis quand vous en êtes à l'étape « voyager » ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu tu m'as dit que… **

Ginny cherchait quels avaient été les derniers mots de son amie vis-à-vis de ce sujet brulant mais rien ne revenait à la surface.

- **Tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer, car là, ça va pas le faire**, finit par dire Ginny, reprenant ses esprits.

- **Eh bien, nous avions un repas à avoir et…**

- **Un repas ?! **

- **Si tu me coupes toutes les deux minutes on y est jusqu'à ta lune de miel, Ginny**, répliqua Hermione excédée.

Ginny obtempéra et posa ses mains sur ses genoux afin de se calmer et de se contenir.

- **Je suis entrée dans la salle de bain, et je l'ai vu torse nu. Tu l'aurais vu**, dit alors Hermione.

La jeune femme pensait aux cicatrices tandis que Ginny était partie, quant à elle, à des images et des pensées bien plus « physiques » - elle l'avait toujours su, Drago Malefoy avait un corps de Dieu. Plus de doute désormais. Hermione, piquée par les pensées de Ginny, fit un geste de la main pour la sortir de ses pensées, la grondant du regard.

- **Arrête tout de suite, future Potter ! Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. (**Petit silence)**. Son corps est totalement… meurtri. Et j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi. Alors nous avons fait un deal, j'allais à un diner avec lui et il m'expliquait tout. Et puis, bien sur, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu**, finit Hermione en faisant un petit signe de main.

Ginny était alors repartie dans ses pensées, elle secoua la tête, les yeux rivés dans le vide, pensant à des fins de soirées bien plus… charnelles.

- **Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, Ginny arrête de laisser tes hormones t'envahir dès que tu en as l'occasion ! C'est insupportable.**

La jeune rousse haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant pas répondre à cette attaque si basse.

- **Nous nous sommes engueulés**, souligna Hermione**, et nous nous sommes séparés sur la plage. Puis je suis rentrée à la chambre, pensant qu'il dormirait, mais non. Il était debout, il m'attendait. Il m'a dit… Ginny si tu savais, **dit-elle en se rapprochant de son amie, posant ses mains sur son propre cœur, **j'étais… bouleversée. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire, j'aurai voulu pourtant mais rien ne bougeait. **

Un léger silence s'installa et la jeune femme reprit son récit.

- **Le lendemain, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai parlé. Je me suis excusée et nous avons discuté. Et j'ai su, tout su, sur ce qu'il était, sur ce qu'il avait été. Et puis… Nous avons décidé d'aller se promener car il me l'avait proposé. Et il m'a emmené dans un endroit… **

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche d'Hermione, son regard était perdu à l'horizon, ses doigts touchaient sa bouche frénétiquement et ses yeux semblaient pétiller d'une bien étrange flamme que Ginny n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Celle-ci porta alors sa main à sa bouche tout en fixant la jeune femme.

- **Hermione, vous… Vous vous…**

- **Oui**, répondit simplement Hermione, toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

Un cri aigu sortit de la bouche de Ginny et celle-ci se leva de son fauteuil, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, montrant sa joie. Hermione sortit de ses pensées quelques instants après et regarda Ginny d'un air interloqué.

- **Je le savais, je le savais ! C'était forcé !**

Hermione se leva pour attraper les mains de son amie qui étaient en train de dandiner et de fendre l'air sur un rythme inconnu.

- **De quoi tu parles ?**

- **De mon sort, d'Harry. Il avait raison ! Et mon sort l'a prouvé ! Oh Hermione…** finit-elle par dire en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

Hermione cessa cette étreinte très rapidement et fixa son amie comme si celle-ci sortait d'un asile.

- **Qu'est-ce que Harry a à voir là dedans ? Et ne dis pas de bêtises, s'il te plait, et ne fais pas comme si nous étions dans n'importe quelle série que tu suis, on est pas en Amérique**, conclut-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine

- **Fais ta rabat-joie autant que tu veux, Hermione. Moi, je sais que j'avais raison, et que j'ai réussi. C'est la seule chose qui m'importe. Et ton bonheur**, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

La jeune femme était lasse et se laissa tomber au pied du lit, s'adossant contre celui-ci.

- **Je n'y comprends rien, Ginny. Sincèrement. Drago était quelqu'un qui ne me souhaitait que du mal, et j'avoue avoir éprouvé parfois les mêmes envies à son égard. Mais maintenant, c'est tellement différent. Maintenant que je sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est comme… Comme si un voile était levé, et j'ai peur. J'ai peur Ginny,** finit-elle par dire en fixant sa meilleure amie, les yeux embués.

- **Hermione,** dit alors Ginny en s'asseyant à ses côtés, **effaces tes craintes. Arrête de te poser des questions, même si c'est compliqué, et profite. Profite et vis. Tu le mérites. Oublie toutes les mauvaises choses, oublie le passé et maintenant, va de l'avant. Il est temps de laisser tout ça dans les placards. Peut-être que c'est ta chance**…

Hermione acquiesça et sourit à sa meilleure amie. Ceci suffit pour que celle-ci retrouve sa joie de vivre pour la si grande nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle se leva et tendit ses mains à sa meilleure amie. Quand elles furent toutes deux debout, Ginny reprit la parole :

- **Au fait, comment vas-tu l'annoncer à Ron ?**

Les yeux noisette d'Hermione se décomposèrent, ainsi que son visage. Ron. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce détail ? La jeune femme posa ses mains sur sa tête et commença à tourner comme un lion en cage dans la chambre.

- **Par merlin, Ron. Mais.. Annoncer quoi ? Et puis, c'est vrai quoi. Il n'y a peut-être rien. Peut-être que Drago s'en mord déjà les doigts. Peut-être qu'il ne me veut peut-être déjà plus. Et puis c'était si précipité. Peut-être que…**

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de prendre son amie en plein vol et de l'arrêter dans son débit de parole incessant.

- **Hermione, je vais te poser des questions et tu me répondras le plus vite possible, car ce sera, et tu le sais, les bonnes réponses. C'est clair ?**

L'intéressée hocha la tête.

- **As-tu passé un bon moment en sa compagnie ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Regrettes-tu Ron ?**

- **Non. **

- **Regrettes-tu de l'avoir embrassé ?**

- **Non.**

Un léger silence s'installa et Ginny reprit après une inspiration.

- **As-tu ressenti quelque chose envers Drago ?**

- **Oui.**

Ginny s'approcha alors de sa meilleure amie et lui sourit de son sourire si chaleureux, si amical, si familier et lui dit alors :

- **Alors tu as bien quelque chose à annoncer. Voire, plusieurs choses, à différentes personnes**, ajouta-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, suggérant que la liste n'était pas si longue mais plutôt que la réalisation se ferait plus ou moins facilement.

* * *

**E**t voilààà !  
D'après **DelfineNotPadFoot,** vous allez très certainement me détester pour ne pas avoir mis de Drago dans ce chapitre et... comme je vous comprends ! Mais il faut bien montrer la vie des autres personnes n'est-il pas ? :D

J'ai eu **6** reviews pour le Chapitre 11 & comme à chaque fois que je vois **"NEWREVIEW"** mon cœur est en joie! Alors merci à vous, cher(es) reviewers(euses) ! Merci également aux **Followers** qui s'ajoutent à chaque nouveau chapitre, vos actions me donnent la motivation de continuer & de me surpasser pour vous !

**A** très vite pour le Chapitre 13 !  
**B**ibi les Loulous !


	13. Moi non plus

**B**onjour les loulous ! :D

Voici le Chapitre **13**.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture & à dessuite en bas :D

* * *

**« **_Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _**»**

* * *

**13**. Moi non plus

C'était le grand jour. Hermione avait la boule au ventre. Elle était dans la salle de bain et se fixait dans la glace. Elle tentait de se reconnaître derrière ce doux maquillage qui lui faisait des yeux de chat, ses cheveux relevés qui, par un quelconque sort, avaie,t doublé de longueur pour créer une cascade de cheveux dans son dos dénudé. Sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur était d'un rouge bordeaux d'une profondeur immense. Deux fines bretelles montaient sur ses épaules afin de se croiser derrière sa nuque pour plonger dans son dos de part et d'autre, dévoilant alors un dos nu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Ginny avait choisi cette robe. C'était une robe de bal, et non de mariage et ce dos dénudé n'était pas… Hermione soupira, elle avait cette conversation une énième fois avec elle-même et cela la rendait de plus en plus folle. Un dernier regard dans le miroir et elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord la baignoire pour enfiler les chaussures, _spécialement achetées pour l'occasion_, sur ordre de Ginny. Lorsqu'elle se releva, sa taille avait augmenté de dix centimètres au moins et la jeune femme ne se sentit que très peu à l'aise sur ces échasses. Elle souffla un bon coup et poussa la porte de la salle de bain pour pénétrer dans la chambre.

Alors qu'elle allait pour se rendre vers la table, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago. Celui-ci se dirigeait également vers la table afin d'aller chercher la cravate qu'il avait déposée quelques minutes auparavant. Il se figea alors afin de regarder la jeune femme. Chaque détail, chaque bouclette, chaque courbe passaient sous ce regard intense et doux. « _Par Merlin, qu'elle est belle_… ». Il laissa se balader ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme et tous deux frémirent sous le contact de leurs peaux. Depuis ce dernier baiser, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir ou de se reparler et il y avait toujours cette crainte, cette gêne entre eux. Hermione sourit à Drago et celui-ci lui rendit un regard des plus aimants. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas d'où venait toute cette tendresse pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi… amoureux ? Non, elle rêvait, c'était certain. Malgré le fait que celle-ci l'ait toujours vu du côté ennemi, elle s'était toujours dit qu'une femme _incroyable_ serait parfaite à ses côtés. Une femme forte, une femme douce et puissante à la fois car il fallait beaucoup de force pour dompter la bête, mais également aimante afin de le rendre agneau. Et, depuis qu'elle le connaissait pour ce qu'il était vraiment, elle se demandait _réellement_ quelle femme pouvait aller avec lui car aucune n'aurait pu être à la hauteur de cet homme si fort. Et certainement pas elle.

Elle s'échappa de sa légère emprise et fit le tour de la table à toute vitesse, manquant de tomber dans son tournant et se retrouva face à lui, les joues rouges. Peut-être qu'une part de la honte pour la chute était en cause, mais cela venait essentiellement de ses pensées et de son opinion d'elle-même. Drago la fixa, totalement déconcerté. Il n'avait pas compris l'acte d'Hermione et sa rapidité à vouloir s'éloigner de lui. Il posa ses doigts sur la table, et se pencha en avant pour fixer la jeune femme.

- **Ca ne va pas ?**

Celle-ci resta en retrait, se retenant de se toucher les cheveux comme à son habitude, sachant très pertinemment qu'elle mettrait fin à une jolie coiffure qui lui avait pris environ une minutes et demi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se dirigea vers sa valise afin d'éviter de devoir répondre. Mais cela n'était pas au goût de Drago qui l'attrapa par le bras.

- **Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, Hermione ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Plus ferme qu'il n'aurait voulu, hélas. Hermione fixa tour à tour la main du jeune homme enfermant son bras et le regard de celui-ci.

- **Lâche-moi, Drago**, demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas à ses attentes, elle tenta de tirer son bras de son emprise mais cela ne changea rien. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle foire tout, tout le temps ? C'était une manie chez elle ?

- **S'il te plait**, demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix à peine audible.

Drago eut le cœur brisé d'entendre ce mot, qui semblait si désespéré de la bouche de la jeune femme. Il accepta et ne tenta pas de dissimuler la peine qui se lisait sur tout son visage.

- **Fallait s'en douter**, dit-il plus pour lui même, partant vers la table.

Hermione bouillonnait. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Quel était le problème ? Elle se passa deux doigts sur le front, tentant d'y voir un peu plus clair, mais rien ne lui venait. Elle leva les yeux eu ciel et vit alors Drago prendre la direction de la sortie.

- **Ne pars pas**, ordonna-t-elle.

Sa voix avait été douce mais ferme, sans savoir pourquoi ces mots étaient sortis. Elle s'approcha, se tenant les deux mains et répéta :

- **Ne pars pas.**

Drago était de plus en plus mal, ne comprenant pas tout ce qui se passait. Il avait l'impression que tout lui filait entre les mains. Il cogna sur la porte de sa poigne de fer, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.

- **Et pourquoi je resterais, Hermione, hein ? Dis moi, pourquoi devrais-je rester **? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée**. Pour te voir me rejeter, coup sur coup ? Je ne suis pas un vieux grimoire qu'on jette dès qu'on a eu le fin mot de l'histoire !**

La future témoin était restée là, plantée sur place, regardant Drago souffrir à nouveau, à cause d'elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres, ses yeux crispés, se retenant de verser les larmes qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin.

- **Je n'ai jamais dit…,** tenta Hermione

- **Non, bien sûr. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de dire une chose pareille hein ? Pas besoin, je sais très bien ce que je suis. Un bon à rien, un minable, un fils de Mangemort, quoi d'autre ? Vas-y, aide-moi, tu dois bien avoir quelques insultes en réserve, non ?**

Bouche bée. Voilà ce qu'était Hermione devant cette cascade de haine et de si peu d'estime de soi. Elle s'approcha mais Drago s'échappa d'elle, se retrouvant à nouveau au centre de la pièce. La jeune femme semblait prise au piège avec un tigre complétement enragé. Elle allait s'approcher à nouveau mais se rappela du résultat. La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à contenir ses nerfs.

- **Pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars au quart de tour comme ça ? **

- **Oh, tu veux encore des réponses, c'est ça ? Et moi, j'en ai eu des réponses quand je les ai demandées, peut-être ?** demanda Drago, son regard virant au gris.

- **Quelles réponses veux-tu, Malefoy ? **

Les voix montaient de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus énervées.

- **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, au juste, Hermione ?** dit alors Drago, en articulant chaque syllabe.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

- **Eh bien, je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas tout à l'heure. Peut-être que maintenant, tu vas me le dire, non ? **

Le visage du jeune homme virait au rouge tandis que ses yeux viraient au gris. Hermione, quant à elle, sentait ses larmes refaire surface. Celle-ci serra le poing afin de ne pas se laisser submerger.

- **Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas, Malefoy ? C'est ça ? Eh bien je vais te le dire, moi. Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais là, avec moi, dans cette chambre, ce fichu sort, les histoires d'âmes-sœurs, ce baiser, toi. Tout ! l**âcha-t-elle enfin, reprenant sa respiration. **Content, maintenant ?**

La veine qui commençait à se frayer un chemin sur le visage de Drago disparut légèrement lors de son discours mais la rage ne le quittait pas. La dernière question de la jeune femme lui broya l'estomac. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sadique avec lui, lui infliger ça ?

- **Content ? Non, je ne suis pas content, Granger**, souligna-t-il à son plus regret**. Mais ça, c'est qu'un détail. Ce que je vois, moi, en attendant, c'est que tu n'es qu'une petite fille effrayée, qui a peur de la réalité des choses, de l'ampleur qu'un simple geste peut répercuter, d'engagement !**

- **C'est toi, toi qui vas m'apprendre ce genre de choses ? **dit-elle alors, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

Elle allait le rendre fou. Il s'agrippa la tête de ses deux mains, tentant de contenir sa rage.

- **Mais tu ne comprends donc rien, Hermione **? cria-t-il alors.

- **Comprendre quoi **? dit-elle alors, criant à son tour.

- **Mais que je t'aime **! hurla-t-il alors, sans réfléchir.

C'est alors que ses mots retombèrent et qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il posa une main sur sa bouche tout en fixant la jeune femme. Il avait peur, Drago Malefoy avait peur. Et à ce moment précis, plus rien ne comptait. Son estomac était noué, son cœur avait arrêté de battre, son pouls n'était plus tant son corps entier était figé. Il déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux, préférant ne pas voir quelle tornade allait arriver. Hermione, quant à elle, était de marbre.

- **Mais… Drago… Cela ne fait que…**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide parfois, Hermione, **lâcha enfin Drago, reprenant peu à peu son souffle.** Tu crois qu'avec un simple diner et une balade je serais tombé amoureux de toi ? **

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sa voix redevenant plus calme**. **

- **Ce n'est pas en deux jours que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Hermione. Cela fait des années…**

Hermione devait rêver, c'était sûr. Elle se rentra l'ongle dans la paume de sa main mais non, la douleur était bien là, sa peau endolorie en était la preuve. Elle regardait toujours Drago qui, maintenant, recouvrait peu à peu ses yeux bleus.

- **Mais enfin**…, tenta-t-elle à nouveau, mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge.

Drago soupira. Quelle belle boulette venait-il de faire à l'instant. Il s'approcha d'Hermione mais ne préféra pas la toucher. Il s'assit alors sur le lit, l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés. La jeune femme eut un petit temps d'incertitude mais se retrouva tout de même assise près de lui quelques instants plus tard.

- **Depuis quand ?** finit-elle par demander.

- **Quatrième année**, répondit-il simplement.

La jeune femme se passa la main sur la bouche, tentant peut-être d'y trouver une réponse. Son cœur était gros, très gros. Mais pas des mêmes démons qu'avant. Certes, elle se demandait pourquoi il l'aimait, pourquoi elle, pourquoi était-il aussi fou, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit et tant d'autres questions. Mais le fait est, qu'à cet instant précis, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être heureuse. Mais ce bonheur ne dura qu'un temps. Certes, il n'avait ni choisi femme forte, femme puissante ou femme douce, il l'avait choisie, elle. Mais cela effrayait Hermione, car il fallait qu'elle réponde. Drago allait reprendre la parole mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Ne comprenant dans un premier temps pas cet élan, Drago entoura la jeune femme de ses bras forts et la rapprocha de lui d'un simple mouvement. Lorsque ce baiser fut rompu, Drago regarda la jeune femme, interloqué. Hermione avait tenté de gagner du temps mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait lui parler à cet instant précis.

- **Ecoute**, dit-elle, **je… **

Les mots ne venaient pas et la peur reprit à nouveau le dessus. Il fallait qu'elle fuie, qu'elle réfléchisse et qu'elle revienne avec les idées claires. Elle se leva d'un bond.

- **Il faut que j'aille aider Ginny**, lâcha-t-elle alors.

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait ni à un « je t'aime » larmoyant et dramatique, ni à un « pas moi », mais la réponse de la jeune femme le laissa perplexe et la tristesse lui envahit le cœur. Elle était tellement terrifiée que celle-ci l'avait laissé seul, avec tout son amour, dans leur chambre. Drago se redressa, regardant la porte encore ouverte par où Hermione avait disparu et inspira profondément. Il avait fait énormément d'effort pour en arriver là, il n'avait pas lâché prise depuis que Harry lui avait demandé de rester, mais là, c'était beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Il serra les poings, enfila sa cravate et alla dans la salle afin de se voir une dernière fois. Il fixa alors le miroir et se rappela qu'Harry lui avait demandé de rester au moins jusqu'au mariage. Et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Au moins pour lui. Drago serra la mâchoire, avoir des amis était bien plus compliqué que cela n'y paraissait.

- **Potter, je te tuerai… **

* * *

J'ai l'immense _joiiiiiie_ de dire que j'ai eu 9 reviews pour mon précédent chapitre & encore une fois, je vous **remerciiiiiiiiiiiiiie** car, je me rends compte que je suis très chanceuse de vous avoir à chaque nouveau chapitre :D

**Merci à tout le monde, mille merci !**

_Comme vous l'aurez compris, je vous réponds désormais par MP, vous remerciant & vous annonçant le nouveau Chapitre. Cela pourra, qui sait, nous créer des liens ! :)_

**B**ibi les Loulou & une énième fois, merci :D


	14. Je le veux

**B**onjour les Loulous !

**V**oici le Chapitre 14, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis car... Je vous laisse lire :D

Bonne lecture les bibi!

* * *

**« **_Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _**»**

* * *

**14**. Je le veux

Ça y est, c'était le grand jour. Le jour où l'amour allait être roi. Le jour où on allait célébrer la consécration de deux âmes. Le jour où amour et fidélité allaient être promis à deux âmes-sœurs, à deux amoureux, à deux personnes partageant et chérissant le même amour et la même dévotion l'un pour l'autre.

Drago sortit de ses pensées qui se dirigeaient toutes vers le mariage et regarda l'allée centrale où allait bientôt passer Ginny, vêtue de sa robe de mariée, plus rayonnante et amoureuse que jamais. A cet acte dont il rêvait secrètement. Car oui, Drago Malefoy songeait au mariage depuis qu'il avait été invité à un, lors de ses 11 ans. Il avait alors pu voir la joie d'un tel jour, l'amour qui s'en dégageait et la promesse d'une présence continue, jusqu'à la mort, de la personne aimée. Oui, Drago souhaitait faire une demande en mariage à la seule personne qui ait pu lui décrocher le cœur, il souhaitait un jour se voir à la place de son ami Potter, vêtu de son plus beau costume, attendant la plus spectaculaire et magnifique de toutes les femmes que la Terre ait eu la chance de porter. Il s'imaginait ce soir de fête où il irait alors sur la piste pour ouvrir la danse aux côtés de sa bien-aimée, où il relèverait ses manches pour la faire tournoyer et n'aurait aucune peur du regard des gens se posant sur ses cicatrices, car elle serait là, dans ses bras, tout près de lui, et le protégerait, quoi qu'il arrive.

La musique commença alors sur un simple coup de baguette discret et la foule se leva alors, se tournant vers l'entrée qui allait bientôt laisser apparaître une mariée ainsi que ses demoiselles d'honneur et parmi elles, _sa_ témoin. Drago lança un dernier regard à Potter qui relevait alors les épaules, prenant une immense inspiration. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et Drago lui répondit alors d'un simple hochement de tête avant de donner toute son attention à cette porte d'entrée.

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme, vêtue de blanc, au sourire et aux yeux emplis de bonheur, apparut aux côtés de son père, tenant fièrement sa main qu'elle avait délicatement posée sur son avant-bras et qui maintenant, paraissait des plus crispées. Un petit arrêt. Et ils reprirent leur route, Ginny souriant et retenant ses larmes en voyant tous ses amis, ses proches, sa famille la fixant et l'enveloppant d'amour et d'admiration. Oui, car cette jeune femme qui se tenait face à eux était d'une beauté admirable et même Drago se surprit à la complimenter. Sa robe lui correspondait tellement, simple, belle, fraiche et… pétillante.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle. La jeune femme était derrière deux jeunes filles, peut-être des petites cousines, qui faisaient office de demoiselles d'honneur. Elle fermait la marche, agrippée au bras de Ron, témoin de Harry. L'espace entre leurs deux corps montrait leur envie pressante de s'éloigner et de ne jamais se retrouver aussi près. Ou plutôt, montrait _son_ envie, car chaque seconde aux côtés de Ron était des secondes où l'air lui manquait, où son cœur tentait d'exploser tant les pulsions de haines qu'il subissait le rendaient fou. Drago la fixait et la jeune femme sentit son regard pesant car son attention se porta alors sur lui. C'est alors qu'elle parut soulagée, comme totalement apaisée d'un lourd fardeau. Elle aurait aimé courir vers lui, se jeter dans ses bras mais c'était impossible. Pas pour le moment. Pas à cet instant précis.

Arrivés enfin devant les deux mariés qui se faisaient face, les témoins se séparèrent. Le discours commença, suivi de musique ainsi que de beaux textes. Arriva enfin le moment des vœux.

- **Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de l'honorer, de la chérir, et d'être à ses côtés dans la maladie ou la bonne santé, la richesse ou la pauvreté, et de lui être fidèle aussi longtemps que vous vivrez ? **

- **Oui, je le veux**, répondit alors Harry, d'un ton qui en disait long sur son amour.

- **Ginevra Molly Weasley, voulez-vous prendre cet homme pour votre mari légitime ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de l'honorer, de la chérir, et d'être à ses côtés dans la maladie ou la bonne santé, la richesse ou la pauvreté, et de lui être fidèle aussi longtemps que vous vivrez ?**

- **Oui, je le veux, **dit alors Ginny, les yeux en larmes, se retenant coûte que coûte de pleurer à ce moment si beau, si parfait. Plus rien ne pouvait les troubler.

L'homme se tourna alors tour à tour vers les témoins.

- **Les bagues, s'il vous plait. **

Hermione fixa Harry qui la rassura d'un hochement de tête, malgré les actes magiques qui se déroulaient dans la pièce, tout avait été fait en sorte qu'aucun moldu ne s'en aperçoive. La jeune femme prononça alors quelques mots au-dessus de la bague de fiançailles de sa meilleure amie et celle-ci s'envola en laissant derrière elle une trainée pailletée. Ron fit de même et la bague commença à tracer son chemin, comme sa jumelle.

- **Par cette alliance je te prends pour épouse, je jure de t'être fidèle, de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**, commença alors Harry, la voix sûre mais la main tremblante.

Ginny lui sourit alors afin d'apaiser ses maux et ceux-ci se dissipèrent aussitôt. La jeune mariée serra alors la main de son très prochainement époux, retenant à nouveau un sanglot.

**- Par cette alliance je te prends pour époux, je jure de t'être fidèle, de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**, susurra à son tour la jeune femme tout en enfilant la bague à son cher et tendre.

Tout deux se regardèrent et, ce moment si particulier, si intime, si beau et émouvant eut comme effet de fissurer un peu plus en profondeur le cœur de Drago. Ils étaient chanceux, ils avaient eu la chance de se trouver, de se comprendre et de s'aimer. Et désormais, ils concrétisaient leur amour par cet acte solennel.

- **Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**

Harry se rapprocha de Ginny qui alors, laissa échapper une petite larme. Le jeune homme la rattrapa sur son pouce et lui sourit tendrement. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui, collant son front contre le sien.

- **Vous êtes d'une telle beauté, Madame Potter.**

Et avant même que celle-ci puisse répondre, il scella leur engagement par un baiser doux mais passionné, laissant présager de merveilleux jours pour leur amour. C'est alors que des centaines de pétales qui avaient été dispersés dans la salle prirent vie et s'élevèrent autour des mariés afin de les encerclés de leur parfum, puis, plongèrent dans l'allée et se laissèrent tomber un à un afin de montrer le chemin à prendre aux mariés ainsi qu'aux invités.

Drago se leva alors pour suivre la foule et son regard s'attarda sur la jeune femme brune aux yeux si profonds qui était restée sur place, à fixer l'endroit où, précédemment s'étaient tenus ses deux meilleurs amis. Son regard était empli de larmes et cette vision fit l'effet d'une bombe pour Drago. Il allait s'approcher d'elle pour la consoler, lui montrer sa présence mais une main le bloqua alors sur son torse. Il baissa la tête et vit Ron Weasley se dresser en plein milieu de son chemin.

- **Bouge de là, Malefoy**, le menaça-t-il alors.

La seule réponse de l'intéressé fut un long soupir exaspéré. Il aurait bien répliqué mais la jeune femme partait, finalement remise, dans la salle où la réception allait se dérouler. Drago poussa la main de Ron avec une pichenette et le poussa du bout des doigts avant de rejoindre également les invités.

C'en était trop, trop pour Ron. Il savait ce qui se passait entre sa fian… son ex-fiancée et ce satané serpent. Il se rappela du jour où Harry lui avait dit que Mauvaise-Foie serait invité. Cette annonce avait sidéré Ron et celui-ci avait tenté de comprendre cet acte fou et désespéré de son meilleur ami. Pourtant, il avait accepté qu'il soit là. Il n'avait rien dit, ni à Harry, ni à sa sœur. Mais, être présent à ce mariage dans l'unique but de pousser Hermione dans ses bras était la goutte d'eau. Et de le voir le prendre avec autant de mépris mettait le jeune roux hors de lui. « _Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, Malefoy, compte sur moi. _».

Ron regarda le miroir qui lui faisait face, son reflet ne présageait rien de bon. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leur orbite, sa mâchoire était contractée et son corps tout entier commençait à frissonner sous la colère. Un râle sortit alors de lui. Un coup de pied dans un des bancs où s'était déroulé le mariage et le voilà parti, pris de folie ravageuse dans la direction de Malefoy. Dans la salle de réception.

* * *

La fête battait son plein, familles, cousins, inconnus, amis de travail, tous étaient là pour célébrer et partager ce moment de bonheur. L'alcool allait bon train tout comme les petits fours. Les rires, les félicitations et les pleurs faisaient vibrer cette fête de toutes les couleurs. D'un côté, on pouvait voir Madame Weasley serrer sa fille, versant ses larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait au creux de l'oreille tandis que Monsieur Weasley tenait l'épaule de Harry tout en lui souriant, tel un père à son fils. Cette image était touchante. Cette image était belle, car désormais Harry aurait une famille, une vraie famille, comme jamais il n'avait pu avoir. Et puis, d'un autre côté, on pouvait voir Neville parler avec Luna, la tenant par la taille tout en fixant son beau ventre rond qui lui donnait un éclat si beau et si particulier. De toutes parts des groupes étaient, parlaient, rigolaient, mais le regard de Drago était tel un aimant et cherchait le point auquel se rattacher. C'est alors qu'il la trouva. Elle était enfouie dans un groupe de filles discutant de chaussures et vernis, mais la jeune femme n'était pas à sa place. Il le savait. Il le voyait. Elle tentait de sortir de cet enfer, de trouver un point d'accroche mais rien ne lui en offrit l'occasion jusqu'à qu'elle le voie. Dans un coin de la pièce, il l'observait, une parenthèse protectrice sur les lèvres, un voile doux sur les yeux.

La jeune femme prit alors son courage à deux mains et coupa en deux le cercle de jeunes femmes qui la bloquait avant de se mettre à marcher dans sa direction. Dans un premier temps, Drago ne comprit pas et crut qu'elle marchait simplement pour éviter de rester cinq minutes de plus avec ces filles qui ne lui ressemblaient tellement pas. Mais non, il comprit quelle était sa destination. Quelle était sa cible. Son cœur eut alors un raté mais son cerveau prit le relais et le fit marcher tel un robot, tel un _aimant_, hypnotisé par sa moitié. Seulement quelques mètres les séparaient et ils allaient enfin pouvoir être côte à côte, s'approcher, se parler, se toucher. _Par merlin qu'elle est belle,_ pensait le jeune homme sans cesse. Alors que l'espace se diminuait encore considérablement, une tornade rousse les prit de court et embarqua Drago sur sa droite, bousculant sur leurs passages une dizaine de personnes. Quand le jeune homme reprit alors ses esprits, il vit Ron se remettre tant bien que mal de son plaquage, se passant une main sous le nez tel un caïd. Il toisait Drago tel un lion fou, prêt à manger son diner.

- **Je t'ai dit « Bouge de là », Malefoy**, dit-il alors, à demi hystérique.

Drago rajusta son costard et se passa le pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, serrant sa langue entre ses dents. Lorsqu'il eut fini de retrouver son sang-froid, chose qui devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui, il prit alors la parole :

- **Weasley, arrête. C'est ridicule, tu te rends ridicule et tu gâches le mariage de ta sœur et de ton meilleur ami, en même temps. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton interrogateur mais pas des moins arrogants.

Ron pencha la tête, il semblait fou, totalement perdu. Totalement pris sous l'emprise de la colère, de la haine. Drago ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment et ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il savait que cette soif était incontrôlable, qu'il fallait déverser cette colère, qu'il fallait l'évacuer. Qu'il fallait cogner.

- **Mais pour qui tu te prends toi, hein ? Au juste, pour qui tu te prends, toi, Ô grand Drago Malefoy ? Tu crois que tu peux te ramener dans nos vies et réclamer ton dû de la sorte ? Tu penses qu'elle te veut ? Tu penses qu'elle t'aime, c'est ça ?** supposa alors Ron, le regard de plus en plus fou.

Il était en train de désigner Hermione qui était, hélas, première spectatrice de cet horrible spectacle. Lorsque Ron était arrivé, un silence s'était alors abattu sur la pièce et aucun son n'avait été émis depuis. Ginny et Harry arrivèrent alors, alertés par un Neville paniqué. Alors que le jeune marié allait s'approcher pour calmer la situation, Drago lui fit un signe de main qui, très explicitement, lui disait qu'il n'était pas invité à ce combat.

- **Je n'aurai pas la prétention d'imaginer qu'elle m'aime**, avoua-t-il d'une voix calme. **Mais Weasley, mesure les conséquences de tes actes, tu ne peux pas ruiner ****_ce_**** mariage pour une femme qui ne t'aime pas. Qui ne t'aime plus, **souligna-t-il, de sa voix toujours aussi doucereuse.

Le jeune homme se tenait droit, fier, mains dans les poches. Tout semblait être sous contrôle en apparence. Mais Hermione ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait se produire. Elle avait déjà été spectatrice d'une de ces scènes et aurait espéré que cela soit la seule et unique fois mais il fallait croire que cela n'allait pas être aussi facile.

La dernière phrase eut l'effet d'une lame de couteau brulante dans le cœur de Ron. Il avait raison, ce salaud de Malefoy avait raison. Hermione ne l'aimait plus. Et il devait être seul à s'en vouloir. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de s'en remettre à de plates excuses pour la gêne occasionnée. Oh non. Il avait bien l'intention d'en découdre. C'est alors qu'il donna l'assaut, il tenta à nouveau de plaquer Drago mais celui-ci, cette fois, était préparé et se servit de la force de Ron pour l'éjecter sur le sol d'un simple coup de bras. Il se tourna pour lui faire face et leva les yeux au ciel.

- **C'est ridicule. Arrête. **

Ron se releva et essuya les quelques perles de sang qui commençaient à gouter sur le coin de sa lèvre. Ginny allait alors intervenir mais le regard de Ron la figea sur place. Elle ne reconnaissait même pas son propre frère.

- **Allez, énerve-toi Malefoy. Enerve-toi sale mangemort,** cria alors Ron, hystérique. **Allez, attaque ! Attaque ! **hurla-t-il.

Le self contrôle de Drago commençait à se fissurer au fur et à mesure que son adversaire le poussait dans ses tranchées. Sa mâchoire se contractait de plus en plus mais quelques barrières restaient encore pour l'éviter de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. C'était sans compter sur la ténacité du jeune homme à lui en faire baver. C'est alors qu'il eut ces mots.

- **Eh bah alors Malefoy, on est devenu une mauviette maintenant ? On a peur des coups ? Quoi que, tu devrais être habitué non ?**

Son air hystérique lui donnait un genre de Barty Croupton Junior qui rappelait énormément de mauvais souvenirs à l'assemblée.

- **Alors, Malefoy, prêt pour un petit combat ? Ne me dis pas que tu aurais peur de tuer ? C'est pas comme si, cela n'était déjà fait ?**

Ron s'attendait à une réaction de la part du jeune blond, mais la réaction qu'il orchestra fut bien plus violente qu'il ne l'aurait espérée. Drago s'était jeté sur lui d'une telle force qu'ils avaient plongé en arrière de quelques bons mètres et, ne lui laissant pas la chance de se relever, le foudroya de coups de poings, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Tout en le ruant de coups, quelques phrases sortaient de sa bouche.

- **Comment tu sais ça ? Hein, comment tu sais ça, espèce d'enfoiré ! Dis moi !**

Alors que les deux combattants étaient presque tout deux à bouts, Hermione arriva à s'interposer en les stupéfixant sur place. Le sang continuait de couler du nez et de la lèvre inférieure de Ron tandis que les articulations de Drago semblaient toujours autant en feu, prêtes à l'action. Harry et Neville allèrent alors vers Drago et le portèrent pour l'amener à l'extérieur tandis que Madame Weasley, folle de rage, se rapprochait de son fils pour lui administrer les premiers soins afin de pouvoir, lorsqu'il irait mieux, lui remettre un bon coup dans la figure. Hermione suivit ses deux amis et attendit qu'ils soient partis pour lever le sort qu'elle venait de jeter.

Drago reprit alors vie et eut un petit moment d'absence avant de se rendre compte d'où il était et de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il vit alors Hermione face à lui et serra le poing. Il aurait aimé se tabasser avec la même force qu'il avait utilisée contre Ron tellement il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir craqué, d'avoir tapé mais pire que tout, qu'elle l'ait vu de la sorte. Des larmes de haines commencèrent à monter et le jeune homme tapa dans la barrière en bois du balcon avec une telle haine que celle-ci se brisa en deux.

- **Et putain **! cria-t-il alors.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui alors que celui-ci était en train de lancer un sort de réparation et lui attrapa le visage.

- **C'est fini, Drago. C'est fini. **

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une pommade, d'une magie douce qui avait le don de calmer tous les maux. Comme un gamin totalement apeuré, Drago devint alors biche et sentit tout son corps se délier. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'effacer toutes ces images de sa tête. Merlin savait comme il avait lutté pour ne pas craquer, il le savait lui. Mais qui d'autre voudrait bien le croire ? Seul Harry lui avait donné une chance. Et il venait de la faire partir en fumée par ce combat. Il semblait si impuissant, si perdu. Hermione en avait le cœur déchiré. Elle connaissait le vrai Drago, le nouveau Drago, mais elle ne connaissait pas ce Drago. Si mal en point, si mal dans son fort intérieur, si désireux d'être accepté, si déçu de ne pas savoir se contrôler.

Elle rétrécit alors l'espace qui se trouvait entre eux et posa une main sur la joue de Drago, qui était brulante. Son regard se plongea alors instinctivement dans le sien et un léger sourire apparut sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle laissa glisser sa main dans celle du jeune homme et serra ses doigts alors entrelacés avec les siens.

- **Tu ne dois pas l'écouter**, dit-elle d'une voix douce. **Et tu ne dois pas te soucier de tout ce qu'il a dit.**

Drago aurait aimé la croire, aurait aimé fermer les yeux et faire comme tout était oublié, mais non. C'était impossible. Il détourna le regard mais la jeune femme lui fit à nouveau tourner la tête d'un simple revers de main. Elle avait une emprise sur lui, il le savait et pire que ça, elle le savait. Plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre. La vie avait repris avec difficulté dans la salle de réception, seule Ginny avait porté attention aux deux jeunes gens. Elle les fixa quelques instants avant de sourire, heureuse de voir son amie épanouie et ferma alors les portes pour que personne ne sorte, laissant Drago et Hemione, seuls aux monde, comme ils le souhaitaient.

- **Ils ne me laisseront jamais revenir à l'intérieur après cette histoire, **lâcha alors Drago.

- **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tout le monde a vu que Ron n'était pas dans son état et…**

- **Ce n'est pas seulement l'état de Ron qu'ils ont vu. C'est moi, Hermione. Ils m'ont vu moi, et ils ont entendu les choses qu'il a dites. Je ne sais même pas comment il a su tout ça ! Cet enfoiré a dû…** tenta-t-il de dire mais la jeune femme lui mit alors un doigt sur la bouche, les yeux suppliants.

- **S'il te plait Drago, crois-moi.**

- **Croire quoi**, finit-il par dire, abattu.

- **Ce que je te répète, quand je te dis qu'il a tort. **

Une lueur dans les yeux de Drago apparut alors. De quoi parlait-elle ?

- **Il pense que je ne te veux pas. Mais… **

Un petit silence gêné s'installa mais la jeune femme se reprit, elle ne pouvait le laisser dans la même situation que ce matin. Elle avait été lâche, non digne des Gryffondor. Elle devait dire la vérité, elle lui devait la vérité.

- **Je veux être avec toi, Drago. **

La jeune femme reprit sa respiration après avoir dit cette phrase à toute vitesse et reprit.

- **Quoi qu'ils en pensent, je m'en fiche. Aujourd'hui, la seule personne avec qui j'aurais voulu être à chaque moment, c'était toi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir ce matin. J'ai vu une porte et j'ai fui, c'était lâche. Et j'en suis désolée, crois-moi…**

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Drago venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dans un premier temps, surprise, la jeune femme ne le repoussa pas cette fois mais s'ouvrit à lui. Elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras et le jeune homme l'agrippa par la taille pour la rapprocher d'elle. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent alors pour laisser place à une danse endiablée entre leurs langues. Le jeune homme finit alors par mettre fin à ce baiser et colla son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Reprenant son souffle, il lui susurra alors :

- **Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu parlais trop, Granger ?**

* * *

**J**e vous attends mes petiiiiiits, vous qui me suivez & me soutenez, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions, savoir si ça vous a plu :D

**M**erci à tous d'être toujours là, après cette petite absence :)

Je vous réponds ici à vos reviews cette fois.. Oui j'aime changer !

**Jenifael09** : J'espère que ce moment sera aussi émouvant **:D**  
**Cherlfoy** : Je me suis rendue compte que c'était une phrase sympatoche après que tu l'aies souligné :) Merci beaucoup de ta **review!**  
**Dramione33** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite sera aussi bien faite **!**  
**DelfinenotPatFood** : Oui, elle n'a pas été vraiment au niveau de nos Chers Gryffondors à ce **moment!**  
**Charliee3216** : Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup de lire avec autant d'attention mes chapitres :D & J'espère que tu ne voudas plus baffer Hermione après ce petit moment **:)**  
**Rose-Eliade** : Merci beaucoup ! J'aime bien tenter de faire de belles fins qui laissent en suspend  
**Fifi72** : Je crois que je n'ai pas eu d'aussi beau compliment, sachant que je fais ça comme loisir.. ça m'a énormément touchée donc merci... Merci beaucoup

**A** vos revieeeeeeews :D

**B**ibi & à très bientôt


	15. Un discours inattendu

**B**onjour les Loulous !

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour avoir mis du temps à publier, mais normalement, les chapitres iront bon train désormais car ma période partiel est finie !

Spéciale dédicace à **DelfineNotPadFoot** car, grâce à sa rapidité, les chapitres se publient trèèèèès rapidement dès leurs créations, sans toutes les petites fautes de virgules et autres donc... Merci Cousine ! :D

**B**onne lecture :D

* * *

**« **_Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _**»**

* * *

**15**. Un discours inattendu

Quelques heures après l'événement, le calme était revenu. Presque tout était rentré dans l'ordre, presque. Le bonheur et l'engouement véhiculés par le mariage avaient repris leurs rôles et la bagarre n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir qui avait été très vite oublié par certaines personnes mais pas toutes.

Ginny était assise à une table, pensive. Elle n'arrivait à comprendre l'acte désespéré de son frère et son égoïsme pour avoir fait une telle chose à son mariage. Pas n'importe lequel, le sien, celui de son unique sœur, de son meilleur ami. Comment avait-il osé faire ça ? La jeune Potter ruminait. Elle aurait aimé aller le voir, l'engueuler, lui mettre une claque dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie, mais non. Elle ne le ferait pas. Car elle, contrairement à lui, n'était pas égoïste. Alors elle ne rajouterait pas une couche sur la montagne de chagrin et de haine qu'il ressentait déjà. Elle se retiendrait, pour lui.

Harry s'approcha de sa femme et posa une main sur son épaule pour la sortir de ses pensées. La jeune rousse leva la tête et fit un sourire à son mari.

- **N'y pense plus**, dit-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

La jeune femme inspira et fit un signe de tête comme seule réponse.

- **Je n'ai jamais eu de plus grande joie qu'au moment où tu m'as pris pour époux, **susurra Harry en déposant un doux baiser sur la joue de Ginny.

Celle-ci leva des yeux humides vers son ami, amant et désormais mari et posa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci.

- **Tu devrais garder tes belles paroles pour les discours**, dit-elle en souriant.

- **C'est vrai**, confessa-t-il, à contre cœur.

Il leva les yeux vers l'assemblée, son regard cherchait un couple en particulier mais celui-ci n'était toujours pas visible. Ginny comprit qui il cherchait et se leva, décidée à aller les chercher mais Harry lui attrapa le bras.

- **Laisse, je devrais sûrement y aller.**

- **Mais…**

- **Reste avec les invités, et d'ailleurs, Luna te cherchait tout à l'heure et commençait à devenir impatiente et tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les femmes enceintes, n'est-ce pas ?** rajouta-t-il en souriant.

Ginny acquiesça et laissa partir le jeune homme, partant quant à elle à la recherche de la future maman.

* * *

Le jeune blond était assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine, quelques gouttes s'échappaient de temps en temps pour lui rafraichir la nuque tandis que ses mains entouraient la taille de la jolie brune qui se tenait face à lui, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans les siens, si particuliers.

- **Peut-être faudrait-il retourner là-bas**, coupa la jeune femme dans cet immense silence, ne sachant elle-même si c'était une bonne chose.

Le jeune homme eut comme seule réponse un haussement d'épaule. Malgré la haine évaporée, sa crainte, quant à elle, persistait et il ne souhaitait retourner à l'intérieur et supporter les regards des gens qu'il connaissait ou non, ces personnes qui le jugeraient sans le connaître… Comme à chaque fois. Hermione passa une main sur la joue de Drago pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Malgré le sentiment qu'elle avait, d'être dans un rêve, elle ne se sentait pas encore libre de ses gestes et chacun d'entre eux envers le jeune homme lui demandait beaucoup de courage, elle avait toujours l'impression de dompter un animal, qu'il pourrait se retourner, ou pire encore, qu'il pourrait regretter.

Drago ferma les yeux au contact de leurs deux peaux. Par Merlin qu'il avait rêvé de tout cela, de pouvoir être proche d'elle, de la toucher, qu'elle s'approche de lui, qu'elle veuille le toucher… Ce geste de la main qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'il souffrait de maux… C'était _cette_ main qu'il avait cherché tellement de fois dans le noir, dans le désespoir ou la tristesse. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme afin d'appuyer son geste.

- **Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit la meilleure idée**, souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

Hermione ne s'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ce mariage avait été une chance pour lui de montrer qu'il n'était pas le Drago que tout le monde s'imaginait, que si Harry Potter, lui-même, l'invitait à son mariage, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il n'était plus le même. Mais Ron avait tout gâché, il lui avait arraché cette chance et l'avait piétinée.

Un bruit derrière eux vint alors gêner ce moment si reposant Drago se tourna à toute allure, le dos cambré, tel un tigre près à bondir. Non, décidément, il n'était pas remis.

- **Je pense au contraire que ce serait une merveilleuse idée**, conclut Harry, sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione sentit son corps se détendre tout comme celui de Drago. Quelle étrange sensation que celle de savoir exactement comment _l'autre_ se sentait. D'où cela pouvait-il venir ? Elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle connexion, même avec Ron ou Harry. Et pourtant, elle savait exactement comment Drago se sentait ou comment son corps se comportait à chaque instant et cela la laissait sans voix.

- **Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne**…, commença Drago, à voix basse, mais Harry le coupa :

- **Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai assisté à la scène. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé et ****_qui_**** était la cause de cela. Tout comme les autres**, souligna-t-il.

Un petit silence s'installa et la phrase de Harry resta dans les airs quelques instants avant de tomber sur les trois compères.

- **Ceci étant dit**, entama Harry en tapant dans ses mains, **le repas va commencer et ce serait dommage de rater un tel festin**, finit-il par dire en souriant.

Hermione eut un sourire ému, un sourire démesuré et des larmes au coin des yeux, démesurées elle aussi. La jeune femme le savait, à chaque épisode où leurs trois vies se mêlaient, des événements marquants venaient saupoudrer leurs vies et rendait la jeune femme des plus émotives. Ron venait de créer un de ceux-là. La jeune brune se jeta au cou de son meilleur ami qui l'entoura automatiquement de ses bras.

- N**e pleure pas, Hermione. Et puis, c'est un mariage, c'est un beau moment ! **dit alors Harry pour secouer sa meilleure amie.

- **Justement,** dit-elle boudeuse. **On a le droit de pleurer aux mariages. C'est émouvant !**

- **Tu pourras pleurer au tien, autant que tu voudras**, ajouta Harry, les yeux pétillants, **mais au mien, tu n'as le droit qu'à un crédit. Et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux l'économiser pour ton discours**, dit-il rieur.

Si l'idée du mariage n'avait pas percuté dans le cerveau d'Hermione, celle-ci avait pourtant réussi à marquer tant le cerveau d'Harry que de Drago, tous deux pensant à la même chose. Alors que tout deux se fixaient, partageant une même pensée inconnue, Hermione les coupa et prit chacun d'entre eux dans une main et les tira vers l'allée centrale qui menait à la salle de réception.

Harry sourit à sa meilleure amie et avança de quelques mètres devant eux pour les laisser seuls encore quelques secondes. La main de Drago serrait celle d'Hermione, le stress de l'entrée dans la salle se ressentait dans chacun de ses muscles. Hermione s'arrêta pour se mettre face à lui.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai à tes côtés à chaque instant,** furent les seuls mots que la jeune femme prononça avant de déposer sur la bouche du jeune homme un doux baiser.

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une boisson énergisante ou d'une dose de vieux tord-boyaux dans le corps de Drago. Celui-ci se sentit alors fort, sûr de lui. Oui, les gens auraient sûrement des craintes, sûrement des réticences à son égard, mais elle, elle serait là. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Arrivés enfin dans la salle de réception aux côtés d'Harry, le couple rentra et se dirigea directement vers Ginny qui était en pleine discussion avec Luna, laissant sur le côté le pauvre Neville, cherchant du réconfort dans un cocktail aux couleurs plus qu'étranges. Ginny leva alors les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Hermione, puis celui de Drago, puis à nouveau d'Hermione. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à moins d'un mètre, la jeune femme leur sourit, tant au jeune blond qu'à la jeune brune qui lui faisait office de meilleure amie. Luna leva également son regard rêveur et fixa Drago.

- **Ce que tu as fait était courageux, et si je n'avais pas ces quelques kilos de trop,** dit-elle de sa voix douce en désignant son ventre rebondi qui laissait apercevoir de beaux jours pour le couple**, j'en aurais mis une belle à ce Ronald !**

Neville lui lança un regard empli de reproches et la jeune femme fit les gros yeux.

- **Quelque chose à ajouter ?** le menaça-t-elle.

Deux bombes à retardement étaient dans la même pièce, à quelques centimètres d'écart : une femme mariée et une femme enceinte. Que demandait de plus explosif ? Neville leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ne rien répondre, n'osant avouer qu'il avait quelque peu peur de sa femme depuis que celle-ci avait ses sautes d'humeur. De plus, lorsque la future femme de son enfant l'appelait par son nom de famille, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Préférant ne plus y prêter attention, Neville se rapprocha de Drago et lui tendit la main. Drago, d'abord surpris de la réaction du jeune homme, se sentit reconnaissant envers lui et pour son acte. Il lui serra la main et feignit un sourire.

- **Je suis désolée pour le comportement de mon idiot de frère**, **Drago**, confessa Ginny à toute vitesse, mais celle-ci se reprit avec une rapidité des plus étonnantes. **C'est l'heure du festin**, cria-t-elle alors, tout sourire.

C'en était fini, cet événement était bel et bien rayé de leur mémoire. Si Ginny ne souhaitait plus en parler, plus personne n'oserait dire un mot sur ce sujet et, pour cela, Drago lui en était reconnaissant.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas menti, tout le repas avait été un réel festin. Les rires et les conversations allaient bon train et une douce atmosphère chaleureuse englobait cette belle soirée. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Drago et Hermione étaient à la même table - manquant à celle-ci, Ron. Celui-ci n'était pas réapparu depuis que sa mère, dès son réveil, l'avait entrainé dans un couloir pour remettre les points sur les I.

Tout se déroula très bien à cette table, les conversations étant le plus souvent tenues par les jeunes femmes, laissant de côté les trois hommes, obligés de se goinfrer plutôt que de parler. Entre le plat principal et le dessert, suivant le très célèbre « trou normand », le moment des discours arriva. Hermione devenait de plus en plus stressée devoir prendre la parole, pour la jeune femme, n'était pas compliqué en soi - elle avait désormais un poste à responsabilités où la prise de parole était devenu un jeu d'enfant pour elle - mais ici, c'était différent. En effet, la jeune femme devait parler d'amour, d'amitié, du mariage, de ses deux meilleurs amis… Cela annonçait donc quelques sanglots.

Quelques tintements de verres se firent entendre et le silence s'imposa peu à peu sur la salle. Hermione jeta un regard désespéré vers Drago. Elle ne savait pourquoi c'était vers lui qu'elle était venue chercher ce réconfort, mais pourtant, le simple regard doux que celui-ci lui renvoya suffit à dompter son stress. Elle se leva avec son verre à la main, comme tout témoin se doit de faire et se dirigea vers un rideau blanc. Un petit claquement de doigt et le rideau commença à prendre vie et une photo de Ginny et Harry, à leur début de relation, apparue.

- **Bonsoir, j'espère que vous vous régalez**, commença la jeune femme, la main tremblante. **Je suis Hermione Granger, témoin de Ginny et meilleure amie des deux énergumènes qui viennent de se marier. **

Quelques rires se firent entendre et Hermione reprit :

- **Comme on dit souvent, les plus courts discours sont les meilleurs mais j'aimerai parsemer le mien de quelques beaux souvenirs que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir avec Harry et Ginny**.

Les lumières se tamisèrent et des photos de plus en plus colorées prirent possession du rideau blanc. On put reconnaître derrière cette crinière bouclée une jeune Hermione n'ayant pas plus de 12 ans aux côtés du jeune Harry, lunettes rondes et cassées. Quelques images défilèrent et des images du trio incontournable, Ron, Harry et Hermione, arrivèrent enfin pour, ensuite, laisser place à des photos d'Harry et Ginny, chaque photo représentant une année, un sentiment, une preuve d'amour entre ces deux âmes-sœurs.

Hermione fixait les images qui défilaient, sentant son cœur se serrer toujours un peu plus. La table qu'elle venait de quitter ne lâchait pas des yeux tous ces souvenirs qui passaient et chacun réagissait à sa manière. Luna pleurait à chaudes larmes, mettant cela sur la cause des hormones, Neville souriait rêveusement, souhaitant que cet événement arrive à son couple très rapidement, Harry et Ginny avaient leurs doigts entrelacés, la tête de la mariée reposant sur l'épaule de son mari afin de cacher les quelques larmes qui arrivaient à s'enfuir de ses yeux si joliment maquillés et enfin, Drago. Celui-ci faisait voler ses yeux des images à Hermione. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer et d'analyser chacune de ses expressions.

La dernière image apparut et resta figée tandis que les lumières commençaient peu à peu à s'allumer : l'image représentait Ginny et Harry, devant l'autel, s'embrassant pour la première fois en tant que mari et femme.

- **L'histoire d'Harry et Ginny est sûrement la même que des centaines d'autres, une jolie fille tombe amoureuse du beau garçon. Leurs regards se croisent une première fois, c'est comme une évidence mais aucun d'entre eux n'ose faire le premier pas. Et puis, quelques mois après, l'un prend enfin la décision de se rapprocher. C'est alors que naît une histoire d'amour. Ginny et Harry ont dû surpasser des événements, des épreuves et celles-ci n'ont pourtant pas terni leur amour, mais au contraire, l'ont rendu plus fort. Alors, comme je l'ai dit, les plus courts discours sont les meilleurs donc… Je n'aurai qu'une seule chose à dire : Harry, Ginny, vous êtes la ****_famille_**** que je n'ai ****_pl_****… jamais eue et vous êtes une source d'inspiration chaque jour. J'espère un jour, être assise à votre place et… que ça soit à votre tour de vous creuser les méninges pour me faire un beau discours, **ajouta-t-elle en souriant, rigolant nerveusement**. Je vous aime, et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. **

Un merci dit du bout des lèvres à destination des jeunes mariés et les applaudissements commencèrent à retentir. Ginny se précipita dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, laissant échapper enfin les larmes qu'elle combattait.

- **Tu es la meilleure de toutes**, chuchota Ginny au creux de l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elle se détacha alors de celle-ci pour qu'à son tour Harry la serre dans ses bras. « **Merci**. » fut la seule réponse de l'intéressé. Mais ce simple mot en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Hermione lui sourit et prit place à la table, attendant qu'Harry fasse de même mais cela n'arriva pas. Il resta devant l'auditoire et prit alors la parole :

- **J'aimerais désormais inviter mon témoin à faire son discours, enfin mon deuxième témoin, **rectifia-t-il. **J'ai nommé : Drago Malefoy.**

Un sourire fraternel naquit sur les lèvres du jeune Potter et la foule resta silencieuse, quelques instants. Les yeux de la jeune brune devinrent alors des billes et fixa son voisin, Drago, qui inspira un bon coup avant de se lever et de prendre place aux côtés d'Harry. Dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur, le jeune marié partit s'asseoir pour laisser place au discours.

- **Bonsoir. Je pense que les présentations sont déjà faites donc j'irai droit au but**, entama-t-il avec son timbre de voix si particulier. **Pour ceux qui me connaissent, j'ai été l'ennemi juré de Potter pendant de longues années. La Fouine et St Potter… Quand on est jeune, on est moqueur, bête, méchant, de pâles copies de nos parents. **

Un petit silence s'installa.

- **Malheureusement, mes parents n'étaient pas les meilleurs du monde et je n'ai été qu'une mauvaise copie. Malgré de longues années de haines** (un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres des deux jeunes hommes) **St Potter, si bien nommé, m'accorda son aide et son pardon alors qu'il avait tous les droits de me les refuser. Il m'a aidé à changer, à grandir, à vaincre mes peurs et à assumer ce que… **

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione. Celle-ci le fixait d'un regard profond, elle buvait ses paroles et sentait son cœur se retenir de pulser tant elle attendait la suite de ses paroles.

- **… Je n'arrivais à assumer avant. Quant à toi, Ginny, **dit-il alors en se tournant vers la jeune mariée,** je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir accueilli et accepté. Et, également, pour… tu sais quoi**, finit-il par dire avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres**. Comme l'a dit Hermione, et étrangement, les grands esprits se rencontrent, **dit-il plus pour _elle_ que pour le reste de l'assemblée,** j'espère un jour être à votre place et vous à la mienne car rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que vous acceptiez, pour moi, le rôle de témoins. Ce rôle d'amis.**

La salle, qui avait paru amorphe, voire totalement absente pendant tout le discours, revint alors à la vie quand Ginny, souriant, émue aux larmes, se leva pour applaudir le témoin caché de son mari. Harry se leva également et applaudit, aux côtés de sa femme, cet homme dont il était si fier. Drago se rapprocha de sa table et prit place aux côtés d'Hermione qui le suivait du regard sans dire un mot.

- **Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais témoin ?** demanda alors Hermione.

- **Harry m'avait demandé de garder le secret.**

- **Rectification, ****_je_**** lui ai demandé de garder le secret**, s'invita alors Ginny dans la conversation.

Hermione la fixa et leva le doigt vers elle.

- **Vilaine meilleure amie, horrible jeune mariée ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? À moi ?** l'interrogea alors la brunette**. Quand vais-je enfin comprendre le fin mot de toute cette histoire ?** ajouta-t-elle plus qu'exaspérée.

- **N'en fais pas des tonnes, Hermione. La seule chose à savoir, c'est que Drago a eu besoin d'aide, que nous l'avons aidé et que nous nous sommes liés d'amitié. Qu'il a été bon pour nous, comme nous l'avons été pour lui. Et que beaucoup de choses ont été mises en place pour que toi, Hermione Granger, tu le saches**, conclut Ginny, sourire aux lèvres.

Celle-ci laissa alors Hermione, totalement ahurie devant son résumé des plus succincts. Drago passa deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme pour que celle-ci le regarde. Tout en l'interrogeant du regard, elle se rapprocha de lui pour poser son front contre le sien.

- **Ce mariage est un nid à rebondissements, quel est le prochain ? **murmura la jeune femme, plus pour elle que pour son interlocuteur.

- **Je savais que tu n'aimais pas les surprises, mais à ce point, c'en est navrant, **susurra Drago, laissant apparaître dans son regard un air taquin.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire après avoir levé les yeux. Soit, elle était vaincue. Mieux valait pour elle qu'elle ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle le saurait en temps voulu. Tout vient à point qui sait attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Drago passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et se rapprocha d'elle pour coller sa joue contre la sienne.

- **Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?** chuchota-t-il alors au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme tandis qu'une musique douce entamait ses premiers accords.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, celui-ci l'entraina sur la piste où seulement quelques couples se trouvaient. Avec sa fière allure, son corps musclé et si droit, sa classe habituelle relevée par la splendeur de son costard, son regard à vous rendre folle, ses cheveux lui donnant un air d'ange déchu et ce sourire, si unique en son genre, Drago approcha par la taille la jeune témoin et l'entoura de son bras droit, occupant sa main gauche à chercher celle de l'intéressée. Ce contact rendait les deux jeunes gens totalement imprévisibles. Ils étaient comme deux aimants, tellement attirés l'un par l'autre que plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre, plus rien ne pouvait les toucher.

Seul _l'autre_ comptait.

* * *

Je voudrai remercier toutes les personnes qui ont reviewés ou, à nouveau, followés l'histoire :D

**Jenifael09** : Merci beaucoup, je pense que ce chapitre sera moins "touchant" mais **bon...**  
**Chapou69** : Ton commentaire m'a donné la pêche, comme un antidépresseur aussi :D Merci beaucouuuuup **!**  
**Charliee3216** : Normalement il y a de la guimauve dans celui-là donc je pense que ça devrait te plaire ? :D  
**Rose-Eliade** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira **aussi!**  
**Xzeria** : Merci de continuer à suivre l'histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra **:D**  
**Ananas** : Ravie de voir une nouvelle tête lire l'histoire ! :D Oui, c'est vrai que un par semaine c'est pas très rapide & j'en suis désolée.. Quoi que, je vous fais un peu poiroter comme une bonne série nan ? nan ? Promis j'irai plus vite :D

**M**erci à tout le monde encore une fois & à très vite !  
**B**ibi !


	16. L'avenir est à nous

**E**h oui, surpriiiiiiiiiiise ! Eh non, je ne vous fais pas attendre pendant plus d'une semaine cette fois-ci ! :D

**B**ien le bonjour en tout cas ! Je me suis dit que, maintenant que mon temps était plus libre, j'allais me dépêcher de vous concocter des chapitres !

**S**ur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**« **_Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _**»**

* * *

**16**. L'avenir est à nous

La fête avait duré jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. Les premiers couples à partir furent les parents, suivis des couche-tôt. Neville et Luna avaient, quant à eux, réussi à tenir bien plus longtemps que les autres personnes mais tenir debout pour Luna était de plus en plus impossible. Ils avaient donc quitté leurs amis sur les coups de trois heures du matin. Lorsque la plus grande majorité des gens étaient partis, Ginny avait pris Hermione et l'avait entrainée dehors.

- **Où comptes-tu m'emmener, jeune Potter ?** demanda alors l'intéressée.

Le silence fut la seule réponse de sa meilleure amie. Arrivées enfin à l'entrée de la piscine, la jeune femme enleva ses talons et sauta au dessus de la barrière qui empêchait les clients de venir se baigner aux heures tardives. La jeune brune avait tout de même obtempéré à suivre la mariée après lui avoir lancé son regard indigné. Lorsque toutes deux furent près de la piscine, Ginny s'assit sur le rebord et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche.

- **Ça y est… Je suis mariée,** souffla alors Ginny.

Hermione la fixa avec un sourire chaleureux.

- **Alors, quel effet ça fait ?** demanda-t-elle, impatiente de connaitre le ressenti de son amie.

- **C'est… incroyable ! Je me sens femme, je me sens forte… Je me sens encore plus proche d'Harry alors que cela fait une éternité que nous sommes ensemble, et que, j'étais persuadée d'être déjà au maximum de la complicité avec lui. Mais non**, finit-elle par dire. **Je me sens entière**, conclut-elle.

La jeune brune avait bu toutes ces paroles, n'avait laissé aucune miette derrière elle, avait tout marqué à jamais dans sa mémoire afin de se rappeler de ces mots le jour de son mariage à elle.

- **À quoi penses-tu ?** demanda alors Ginny, voyant Hermione partie dans ses pensées.

- **Oh, à rien**, finit-elle par dire après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

Celle-ci comptait en rester là mais le regard réprobateur de sa meilleure amie lui fit comprendre que, pour son bien, mieux valait continuer.

- **Je t'envie, Ginny. Et je sais que c'est un mauvais sentiment que d'envier quelqu'un mais… Enfin, regarde-toi,** dit-elle alors avec plus d'intonations dans la voix qu'elle n'aurait voulu. **Tu es splendide, rayonnante d'amour, sûre de toi. Tu viens de passer le jour le plus merveilleux de ta vie, tu es ****_mariée _****!**

- **Et tu penses à ton mariage ?**

Les deux femmes se turent alors, sachant toutes deux à quel mariage elle faisait référence. Ron aurait pu être à la place d'Harry, et Hermione dans la sublime robe de Ginny. Mais Merlin, le Karma ou encore le destin, appelez-ça comme vous voulez, en avait décidé autrement.

- **Hermione**, reprit alors sa meilleure amie en lui prenant la main, **tu ne dois plus y penser. Aurais-tu aimé être mariée à Ron, après ce que tu as vu de lui ?**

- **Non, bien sûr que non, **souffla alors Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Alors n'y pense pas. Ou alors, si, mais pense plutôt à toutes les choses que tu as pu accomplir depuis que tu n'es plus avec lui. A ton tour de te regarder et d'admirer avec fierté où tu es aujourd'hui ! Et puis, **ajouta la jeune femme,** si tu étais mariée, tu ne serais pas avec Drago aujourd'hui…**

Hermione qui, jusqu'à présent, avait fixé l'eau se mouvoir sous ses pieds, releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Ginny. « Être avec Drago », cela était un bien grand mot non ? Et puis, n'était-ce pas trop rapide ? Tant de questions restaient figées dans sa tête. Par Merlin, oui elle voulait être avec lui. Et, depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué ses « faiblesses » envers lui, elle avait senti comme une connexion entre eux, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait ressenti auparavant, mais quelque chose la retenait encore.

- **J'ai peur**, lâcha-t-elle alors.

- **Pardon ?** demanda Ginny, interloquée.

- **J'ai peur. J'ai peur**, voilà.

- **Mais enfin, de quoi as-tu peur ?**

- **De lui, d'un « nous », d'un futur, de plans à faire, d'histoires, des autres… **

- **Hermione,** dit alors Ginny avec un ton sec pour arrêter la paranoïa de sa meilleure amie, **arrête, s'il te plait. **

La jeune femme sortit ses pieds de l'eau et les rabattit près de ses cuisses. Elle fixa alors, dans le blanc des yeux, sa meilleure amie, qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

- **Tu es en train d'avoir peur de Drago par rapport à toutes les craintes que tu as eues envers Ron. C'est injuste pour lui. Il n'en est pas fautif. Ron est derrière ce mal-être, pas Drago. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes, Hermione**, finit-elle par dire en se radoucissant**. Ce n'est pas la même histoire, ni la même époque et ce n'est pas le même homme non plus. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et, même si je suis triste de voir que celui qui t'accompagne désormais n'est pas la tête brûlée Weasley, je suis rassurée de voir que le bon, n'est autre que le légendaire Malefoy, **conclut-elle, sourire aux lèvres, espérant décrocher chez son amie une once de joie.

Hermione émit un rictus. Le légendaire Malefoy. Oui, cela sonnait étrangement bien. Et Ginny avait raison. Comme quoi, parfois, il suffit d'un simple rappel à l'ordre par une personne proche, tellement proche, pour qu'on sache enfin d'où l'on vient et où l'on va. La jeune brune sourit et sortit alors de nulle part une bouteille de champagne. Ginny se laissa tomber en arrière en applaudissant.

- **Sur ces belles paroles, buvons, à toi, à Harry, à l'avenir et… **

La jeune femme cherchait un mot pour conclure mais Ginny la devança :

- **Et à l'amour ! **

- **Pourquoi pas**, se moqua alors Hermione.

D'un simple coup de baguette, deux flûtes apparurent et la témoin remplit les deux verres. Après avoir donné une flûte à Ginny, toutes deux levèrent leur coupe et commencèrent la descente du champagne.

- **C'est parfait**, finit alors par dire Ginny, **tout est parfait.**

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, remettant ses pieds dans l'eau et prit la main d'Hermione, comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Hermione lui sourit et resta là, quelques instants, profitant de la tranquillité aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, de la fraicheur de la piscine et de l'effet enivrant que le champagne avait sur ses sens.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione sentit la main de Ginny se desserrer, pour cause d'un début de sommeil. La jeune femme lâcha alors sa main et se redressa pour aller chercher Harry. Non pas que sa meilleure amie soit lourde mais, se faire ramener en douceur par son tout nouveau mari, dans leur chambre d'hôtel, était bien plus romantique que de se faire porter par sa meilleure amie, un peu ivre, qui tenterait d'éviter que la tête de l'intéressée cogne contre un mur à chaque tournant. Alors qu'elle allait grimper sur la barrière, elle aperçut Harry qui approchait avec ce jeune homme blond, à la stature si musclée, créant à chaque fois les mêmes frissons le long de l'échine de la jeune femme. Ressentait-il la même chose à sa simple vision ? Ressentait-il, également, l'effet d'un feu d'artifice dans tout le corps dès que leurs peaux se touchaient ?

- **Vous voilà enfin, bande de fugueuses**, dit alors Harry avec toujours le même sourire béat qu'il arborait depuis qu'il avait dit « Je le veux ».

- **Chuuuut**, répondit alors Hermione, mettant son doigt sur la bouche.

Elle désigna la jeune mariée endormie sur le bord de la piscine. Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler sa femme. Si ceci n'était pas un homme amoureux, qu'était-ce ?

- **Merci Hermione, va te coucher, je m'occupe d'elle.**

- **Bonne nuit, Harry**, dit-elle alors à voix basse, après lui avoir laissé un baiser sur la joue.

Elle commença à escalader la barrière mais deux bras forts la rattrapèrent et la firent passer au-dessus de celle-ci, comme si ce n'était qu'un petit buisson insignifiant. Hermione sourit au visage qui appartenait à ses deux bras et lui attrapa la main, l'entrainant vers l'hôtel.

* * *

- **C'était merveilleux**, s'enthousiasma alors Hermione à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

- **Oui, c'est vrai**, répondit seulement Drago.

- **C'était tellement… J'ai pas de mots !** enchaina-t-elle.

Drago eut un sourire en coin à l'entente de tous ces compliments. Avait-elle autant apprécié ? Oui, elle avait paru tout aimer, du début à la fin. Elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain, habillée d'un simple débardeur et d'un short et se jeta sur le lit. Elle paraissait surexcitée.

- **Les mariages, c'est magique. C'est coloré, c'est lumineux, c'est… C'est merveilleux !**

La jeune femme était en totale extase. À chaque fois qu'elle se demandait si ce champagne avait contenu autre chose que de l'alcool, ses pensées revenaient, soit sur Drago, soit sur le mariage.

- **Tu n'as plus que ça à la bouche, j'ai l'impression,** lâcha alors Drago.

Le jeune homme défaisait sa chemise pour, lui aussi, se mettre en pyjama. Hermione se surprit à fixer le jeune homme intensément. C'était la première fois qu'il allait être en pyjama devant elle. À chaque fois qu'elle se levait, il était toujours parti, ou pas couché et donc, encore habillé. Peut-être oserait-il se mettre torse nu, après lui avoir montré le lourd tableau qui était peint sous ses habits ? Drago prit alors sur le fait la jeune femme en train de le regarder démesurément.

- **Peux-tu arrêter de me fixer de la sorte ? C'est presque gênant**, trouva-t-il alors comme fausse excuse.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir deux petits personnages sur chacune de ses épaules pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ou non.

- **« Regarde-le, profite !**

- **Détourne le regard, enfin Hermione, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on doit se comporter !**

- **Allez, tu vas pas faire encore ta mijaurée ! Il t'a bien vue en maillot de bain, tu peux bien le mater quelques secondes par-ci par-là ! »**

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se jeta en arrière sur le lit pour n'avoir que le plafond en face d'elle. Elle tentait de se concentrer pour ne plus entendre ces horribles petites voix et ne plus avoir toutes ces tentations, ces pulsions envers Drago.

- **Ça va ?** demanda alors l'auteur de tous ses troubles.

Il s'était rapproché du lit et était désormais au niveau de la tête d'Hermione, debout.

- **Oui, oui. Désolée, je crois que le champagne a gagné cette bataille. Je ferais mieux de dormir**, finit-elle par dire en esquissant un fou sourire.

- **D'accord, dors bien**, dit-il quelque peu déçu.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme qui eut l'effet d'une, voire de deux, bouteilles de champagne entières. Elle se redressa pour le fixer.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais **? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- **Je vais me coucher**, répondit Drago sans comprendre.

- **Oui mais où ?**

- **Sur le canapé**, dit-il en désignant le sofa qui, certes, avait l'air confortable, mais pas plus que le lit.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Et dire que c'était elle qui voyait des limites partout ? Pourquoi pas changer de chambre tant qu'il y était. Elle se leva du lit pour marcher dans sa direction. Sa démarche était soutenue, affirmée, mais quelque peu bancale. Arrivée enfin à son niveau, elle lui prit la main et l'entraina vers le lit.

- **Hermione, je ne…**

- **Quoi ?** demanda alors Hermione tout en se tournant face à lui, lui infligeant, par la même occasion, une claque des cheveux.

- **Tu es sûre ?**

Le champagne avait eu raison d'elle, c'était un fait. Mais deux personnes ne pouvaient plus dormir dans le même lit sans que cela soit un crime ? Elle soupira et se rapprocha de Drago, posant une main sur son t-shirt, elle pouvait ressentir chaque dessin sur son torse.

- **De quoi as-tu peur, réellement **? demanda-t-elle alors doucement.

- **Je n'ai pas peur, c'est que…**

- **Que quoi **? l'invita-t-elle à continuer.

Voyant le regard incertain du jeune homme, elle le tira un peu plus et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle se positionna alors devant lui et se mit accroupie afin de pouvoir le fixer.

- **Tu vas peut-être croire que je suis sous l'emprise de l'alcool mais crois-moi, je pense ce que je dis. J'ai peur moi aussi, et… c'est tellement nouveau pour moi tout ça, après Ron je n'ai eu… **silence. **Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que j'ai peur, au plus profond de moi, à chaque geste, à chaque parole, j'ai peur de dire ou de faire la chose de trop, la chose à ne pas faire. Et pourtant, j'avance, je fais des pas vers toi car tu en as fait bien plus. On est tous les deux terrorisés, et dans le fond, c'est une bonne chose non **? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme en souriant. **On va s'aider, tous les deux.**

La jeune femme, pourtant accroupie tout le long de son discours, se retrouva sur les genoux de Drago, tenue par des bras de fer. La bouche de Drago avait pris possession de celle d'Hermione et ses bras l'entouraient avec une puissance tellement douce qu'elle en était vertigineuse. La jeune femme s'accrocha à la nuque du jeune homme tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. L'ardeur de leur baiser se ressentait dans chacun de leurs mouvements, de leurs gestes. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber en arrière, faisant passer ses mains sur la peau nue du dos de sa compagne. La jeune femme se décolla de lui pour plonger ses yeux noisette dans les yeux si remués du bel Apollon.

- **Je ne crois pas te l'avoir déjà dit, mais tu es… parfait, **finit-elle par dire en laissant courir ses doigts sur chaque arête du visage du jeune homme.

Drago la fixait avec toujours autant d'intensité, ne desserrant pas la pression qu'il avait autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

- **Je n'ai pas envie de t'effrayer, Hermione, mais…**

- **Dis-le**, le coupa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hésita, était-il judicieux de lui dire ? La première fois où il lui avait dit, cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et, pour la seconde fois, il craignait que cela n'en fasse trop.

- **Dis-le,** répéta-t-elle.

Elle en avait besoin, pour être sûre que tout ceci n'était pas l'effet d'un champagne, d'une euphorie, d'une dispute, d'une erreur, d'un coup de tête ou de tout autre chose. Elle voulait qu'il le lui dise.

- **Je t'aime**, finit-il par dire en passant une main sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux pour graver à jamais cet instant dans sa mémoire. Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier, si c'était vrai, si c'était son âme-sœur, elle voulait se rappeler de la première/deuxième fois où elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et posa sa main sur le cœur du jeune homme, celui-ci battait la chamade. Les pulsions commençaient à se calmer tandis que leurs souffles reprenaient un rythme normal. Trouvant à nouveau l'air qui lui avait manqué, elle se coucha à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et l'entoura de ses bras.

- **Tu veux me raconter **? tenta-t-elle alors, face au silence qui s'installait peu à peu.

Drago inspira. Les sentiments, les caresses, l'amour, les baisers, les discours à cœur ouvert… Tout ceci était quelque chose de nouveau pour le jeune homme et il ne savait comment s'y prendre.

- **C'était en quatrième année, le soir du gala**, commença-t-il.

Il chercha la main de la jeune femme pour l'entrelacer avec ses doigts afin de trouver un peu de courage.

- **Tu étais dans cette robe… splendide. Et tu étais en train de descendre les escaliers. Je n'avais vu que ton visage dans un premier temps, tu étais rayonnante. Et puis, je t'avais vue, dans ta robe, magnifique. Une vraie femme, **finit-il par dire**. Tu es rentrée dans la salle au bras de Krum **– ce nom sonna telle une menace – **et tu fus la première, et la seule, à réussir à me… m'ensorceler. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? **demanda-t-il à la jeune femme, relevant légèrement la tête.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et reprit :

- **Dès cet instant, j'ai su que je ne trouverais jamais l'amour car… tu es la seule à avoir réussi à avoir mon cœur, et la seule aussi qui me déteste à ce point. Alors je me suis fait une raison et… comme tout bon Serpentard, je me suis laissé aller aux différents pêchés**, lâcha-t-il alors avec un ton qui sonnait tel du dégoût pour sa propre personne.

Cela n'avait jamais été un secret, Drago Malefoy, le meilleur coup de tout Poudlard. Certes, il avait peut-être une réputation qui le précédait mais tout de même… Aucune fille n'avait échappé soit à son charme, soit à l'envie d'y succomber. Hermione avait été l'exception à la règle. Et pour cause. Peut-être que leur amour allait résider sur cela ? Sur le fait qu'Hermione avait été la seule à ne pas se faire duper par cette fausse image de Dom Juan ?

- **Merci**, finit par dire Hermione.

- **Pour ?**

- **M'avoir dit la vérité. T'être ouvert à moi, je suppose**, dit-elle, hésitante.

Le sommeil tentait de prendre le dessus sur les deux sorciers mais tous deux refusaient de s'y laisser aller. Drago éteignit grâce à un bouton très ingénieux la lumière de la chambre et alluma les petites lampes de chevet.

- **Je n'ai pas envie de partir**, murmura Hermione, luttant contre sommeil et la crainte de trop en dire.

Se relevant brusquement, elle fixa Drago, qui, quant à lui, avait les yeux telles des billes, surpris par la réaction brutale de la jeune femme.

- **Je ne veux pas dormir. C'est la dernière nuit ici, non ?**

- **Non, Hermione, c'est demain**, répondit Drago d'une voix douce.

- **Oh… **

Tellement d'idées entraient en contradiction pour la jeune femme, entre envie, pulsion, raison… Elle fixa Drago et celui-ci déglutit péniblement, ne comprenant ce que le regard insistant de la jeune femme signifiait. Elle se rapprocha et commença à passer ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

- **Je sais que tu as peur de ce qu'elles représentent, et je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour toi alors que tu étais dans une mauvaise passe et… Je veux te prouver que je n'ai pas peur et que je suis avec toi**, finit-elle par dire, telle une confession.

Le jeune homme relâcha son corps et laissa alors les mains, à force expertes, de la jeune femme faire ce qu'elles souhaitaient faire quelques instants plus tôt. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur le torse tremblant du jeune homme, et fit glisser le t-shirt hors du lit. Son cœur se serra à nouveau, comme la première et deuxième fois où elle avait vu toutes ces marques, toute cette souffrance, toute cette histoire. Elle se rapprocha de Drago et celui-ci mit ses mains sur sa taille pour, à nouveau, l'inviter à prendre place encore plus prêt. Elle finit alors à califourchon sur le jeune homme, ne perdant pas une miette de son exploration.

- **Est-ce que ça fait toujours mal ?** demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- **Seulement quand les températures sont extrêmes,** répondit-il tout bas.

- **N'as jamais-tu essayé de les faire disparaître ?**

- **Si. Mais les blessures sont trop profondes et pratiquer de tels sortilèges sur soi-même est toujours dangereux, tu devrais le savoir, non, Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout ?** demanda-t-il en souriant.

Il n'aimait pas la tournure pesante que prenait cette conversation, il ne souhaitait pas se lamenter sur son sort, repenser à cette période. Il était là pour avancer, pour voir l'avenir. Et grâce à Hermione, il irait mieux, il le savait.

- **Tu veux dormir ?** l'interrogea-t-il, sentant le corps de la jeune femme de plus en plus lourd.

- **Hmmm**…, fut la seule réponse autorisée.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber en arrière et prit par les cuisses la jeune femme afin de l'allonger à ses côtés. Tout en laissant une main sous le dos de la jeune femme, il se mit sur le côté afin de pouvoir la regarder. Celle-ci avait l'air d'être déjà partie dans le pays des rêves. L'entourant de ses bras musclés, le jeune homme se positionna à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- **Dors bien, Hermione.**

Alors qu'il commençait à se laisser bercer dans les bras de Morphée, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et colla sa tête contre la sienne.

- **Alors comme ça, tu serais mon âme-sœur…**

Le jeune homme sortit de ses rêves et grommela un _« hummm ? »_ .

- **J'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme Prince**, finit-elle par dire en murmurant tout en repartant dans le monde des rêves.

Même si la première phrase ne fut pas vraiment comprise par le jeune homme, la deuxième quant à elle, marqua son esprit. Le jeune homme sentit un sourire, un vrai sourire, un sourire de bonheur naitre sur son visage. Il serra un peu plus fort le corps de la jeune femme endormie et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil profond avec, pour une fois, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, une envie de voir ce que demain lui réservait.

* * *

Alors alors ? :**D**

J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews pour voir si vous êtes tombés dans le mini panneau ou si vous m'en voulez car j'ai été méchante avec vous... ^^

J'ai remarqué une perdition de mes fidèles revieweuses alors j'espère que si c'est à cause du Bac : M*RDE pour le bac, les exams : M*RDE pour les exams, et si c'est à cause de moi bah.. Désolée de pas avoir fait la tournure comme vous l'espériez ?

En tout cas, je vous **remercie** tous autant que vous êtes, visiteurs, lecteurs, reviewers :D

**B**ibi, à _très vite_ !


	17. Quelques discussions s'imposent

**B**onjour les loulous !

**J**e suis désolée pour le temps de publication mais ma semaine de folie avait repris mais aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé du temps pour vous :D & Aujourd'hui, j'ai 20 annnnns aussi ! _(mais ça c'est un détails, désolée^^)_

**V**oilà le Chapitre 17, promis, le chapitre 18 arrive très vite !

**B**onne lecture :D

* * *

**« **_Les mariages mettent tout le monde d'accord _**»**

* * *

**17**. Quelques discussions s'imposent

Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, la lumière orangée du soleil vint déclencher en lui quelques clignements des yeux. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Il tenta de bouger son bras mais celui-ci était bloqué par quelque chose, ou plutôt, par quelqu'un. Il tourna la tête et vit une tignasse brune agrippée à son bras. Il cligna quelques fois les yeux, rêvait-il ? Tout en se redressant tant bien que mal pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme, il regarda l'espace qui s'offrait à lui. Il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, mais pour une fois il n'était pas sur le canapé, mais sur le lit, aux côtés d'Hermione. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, mais cette fois-ci avait été différente aux yeux de Drago.

Alors qu'il tentait d'extirper son bras d'Hermione, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'une affreuse grimace prenne possession de son visage.

- **Ouh**… dit-elle se massant la tête. **Je ne suis décidement pas faite pour l'alcool.**

Drago la regarda avec une étincelle dans les yeux qui exprimait… de l'amusement ? Il se leva sans répondre et alla vers le sofa pour attraper un t-shirt et un jean. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, une fois prêt, la jeune femme tenta une question mais le jeune homme, la connaissant à force, mit son doigt sur la bouche. Perplexe, Hermione resta muette et attendit qu'il ferme la porte pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une longue douche s'imposa alors à la brune afin de se ressourcer. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la douche, elle entendit la porte de la chambre se claquer et supposa que Drago était revenu. Habillée d'une simple robe de plage colorée, les cheveux dégoulinant encore dans sa nuque, Hermione sortit et se retrouva nez à nez avec le jeune blond et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, qui semblait d'ailleurs se cacher derrière Drago. Ses joues virèrent aux rouges et son poing se ferma.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ron ?** lâcha-t-elle d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le rouquin.

- **Hermione**, coupa alors Drago en se rapprochant de la jeune femme. **Ecoute-le, il est… venu pour s'excuser,** lâcha-t-il également, peu emballé.

La furie leva un sourcil tout en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

- **Voyez-vous ça**, dit-elle enfin.

Elle se décala d'un pas sur le côté pour avoir face à elle la cause de beaucoup trop d'histoires en l'espace d'une simple semaine. Son regard n'invitait en rien le roux à tenter de parler, pourtant celui-ci, après avoir admiré pendant de longues minutes le tapis, se reprit et fixa son ex-fiancée.

- **Je tenais à m'excuser avant que tout le monde ne parte. Je voulais m'excuser en personne pour ce que j'ai fait hier soir. C'était stupide et…** commença-t-il alors à voix basse.

- **Puéril ? Bête ? Egoïste ? Mauvais, peut-être ?** enchaina Hermione, toujours autant sur la défensive.

- **Ne complique pas les choses, Hermione, s'il te plait,** demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Hermione ne put que se calmer en voyant la tristesse qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Certes, elle tentait d'être méchante et forte mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas, du moins pas face à Ron. Elle inspira et détendit ses bras pour inviter le rouquin à continuer.

- **J'ai été bête**, souffla-t-il enfin, **et je suis désolé pour le mal occasionné. Je n'aurai pas dû mais… J'ai été pris d'un coup de rage.**

Alors qu'il pensait en avoir fini avec les excuses, un regard de Drago lui rappela qu'il avait omis un détail dans son discours de repentance. Il amena ses mains conjointement face à lui et ses doigts se nouant et se dénouant de façon saccadée en disaient long sur ce qu'il avait à annoncer.

- **J'ai lancé un sortilège… Je vous ai écouté lorsque vous avez parlé…**

Un nouveau regard de Drago se fit ressentir.

- **À chaque fois**… **C'est pour ça que j'ai su qu'il avait déjà…**

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient devenus de plus en plus ronds pendant que Ron parlait. Non, c'était faux. Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça, il n'est pas comme ça. Il n'était pas comme ça ? Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, sa peau ayant blanchie.

- **Ron… Tu n'aurais pas fait ça ?** demanda-t-elle sur le même ton suppliant qu'il avait employé précédemment.

- **Je suis désolé, Hermione.** **Je n'aurais jamais dû ! Je suis venu m'excuser mais je sais très bien que tu ne me pardonneras pas alors… Adieu**, finit-il par dire, le regard baissé.

Son regard était empli de tristesse, un voile sombre était arrivé sur son visage. Ce visage déchira le cœur de la sorcière mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Elle resta silencieuse et attendit que le jeune homme quitte la chambre. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, elle marcha en direction du lit d'un pas nonchalant, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Drago la suivit du regard, ne sachant que dire ou faire. Toutes les pensées de la jeune femme allaient vers cet adolescent, si souriant, si drôle et si doux, qui avait su décrocher son cœur. Comment cet homme avait pu autant changer ? Autant prendre la pente ascendante ? Elle était guérie de lui, la douleur qu'il lui avait provoquée avait aidé à sa guérison mais elle n'avait pas souhaité pour autant le perdre comme ami. Mais cette dernière action avait été un énorme affront à elle comme à Drago. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et leva ses yeux vers Drago qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Celui-ci se rapprocha et prit place aux côtés d'Hermione tout en entourant ses épaules de son bras. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et murmura :

- **Laisse-toi du temps, Hermione. N'y pense plus.**

La jeune femme attrapa le bras de Drago par la main et le serra contre elle. C'était plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Comment oublier si rapidement ? Elle essuya d'un revers de main les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées et regarda Drago.

- **Où étais-tu parti ?** demanda-t-elle alors doucement.

- **Chercher le petit déjeuner**, répondit-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux, tel un enfant faisant une surprise à ses parents.

Il se leva et montra le plateau plein de demi-lunes qui semblaient très délicieuses mais inconnues à la jeune femme, de pains aux chocolats, de biscottes, de multiples fruits de toutes les couleurs venant de ce pays exotique, de différents petits pots de confitures avec également, si réputés, du bacons et des oeufs ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Un immense sourire naquit sur le visage d'Hermione : décidément, quoi qu'il advienne, Drago arrivait toujours à lui remonter le moral et à lui panser tous ses maux.

- **Tu as faim j'espère ?** demanda-t-il alors, inquiet.

- **Bien sûr**, répondit-elle. **Merci beaucoup,** dit-elle en se levant pour aller le rejoindre.

En approchant le plateau, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago qui frémit sous ce geste. Tout ceci était tellement nouveau pour eux que chaque baiser semblait à chaque fois être le premier. Elle prit place sur une chaise et prit un croissant.

- **Ta tête va mieux ?** demanda alors Drago, soucieux de son bien-être.

- **Oh oui, j'aurais pu garder ce mal de tête pendant toute la journée pour que ça me serve de leçon mais j'ai préféré le soigner pour passer une bonne journée,** dit-elle, souriante.

Par Merlin, que la magie pouvait être utile, même pour les futilités. Même si Hermione n'aimait pas faire de telles choses, parfois elle se permettait des petites « exceptions » afin de se sauver d'horribles journées. Alors qu'elle continuait de manger, Drago la coupa à nouveau.

- **Je peux te poser une question ?** demanda-t-il à nouveau, posant son menton sur ses mains jointes.

- **Oui**, dit-elle tout en buvant une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après… le mariage ?** l'interrogea-t-il, son cœur battant.

Cette semaine avait été chargée entre émotions et événements. Il avait enfin réussi à être proche d'Hermione mais redoutait le retour à la réalité. Qu'allait-il advenir après le mariage ? Allaient-ils se dire au revoir comme deux amis ? N'allaient-ils jamais se revoir ? Le jeune homme se posait tellement de questions que cela le rendait presque fou, s'imaginant des scénarios de plus en plus triste à ses yeux.

- **Eh bien,** dit-elle en ayant un sourire un coin, **je pensais qu'on pourrait…**

* * *

Ginny était au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau, comme elle avait été la veille. A la différence que, aujourd'hui, elle était en maillot de bain, de grandes lunettes de soleil étaient sur son nez et un immense chapeau couvrait sa tête pour éviter toute rechute de gueule de bois. Ses pieds dansaient dans l'eau quand elle entendit « **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !** » suivi d'un immense SPLASH, suivi lui même d'une vague d'eau venant tremper Ginny. Une tignasse brune sortit de l'eau, un immense sourire aux lèvres accrochées à ses lèvres.

- O**uh toi, tu vas me le payer**, dit alors Ginny, pointant le doigt vers Hermione.

Elle rigola et jeta encore un peu d'eau sur son amie avant de plonger sous l'eau pour ressortir juste à côté de la jeune femme.

- **Bien dormi ?** s'enquit alors la jeune femme.

- **Je ne me rappelle même pas être remontée jusqu'à ma chambre, **avoua la rousse. **Mais ce matin, je me suis réveillée la bague au doigt, petit déjeuner au lit avec mon… Comment on dit déjà ? ah oui, mariiiiiii**, dit-elle alors toute heureuse tout en secouant sa main qu'elle avait déjà secouée un demi-milliard de fois face à sa meilleure amie.

Hermione rigola et sortit de l'eau pour s'asseoir à côté de la jeune mariée.

- **Je suis ravie de te voir toujours aussi heureuse. Sais-tu où il t'emmène pour la lune de miel ?**

- **Non, c'est une surprise. Et je t'avoue que j'aimerais vraiment savoir où il m'emmène, même si l'effet « surprise » est quelque chose de génial ! Tu devrais y prendre goût,** ajouta-t-elle en souriant, tout en tirant la langue à Hermione.

La brunette lui tira à son tour la langue. Certes, elle n'aimait pas les surprises mais pourquoi la blâmer pour ça ? Elle haussa les épaules.

- **Ron est venu s'excuser**, dit alors Hermione en fixant l'eau se mouvoir sous ses pieds.

Ginny leva la tête intéressée vers Hermione pour que celle-ci continue.

- I**l a avoué nous avoir espionnés. Il me faudra du temps pour digérer**, finit-elle par dire, **mais… C'est Ron, alors je lui pardonnerai**, conclut-elle.

La rousse la regarda, son visage tiraillant entre la retenue et l'énervement. Mais la dernière phrase d'Hermione la calma et elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

- **Tu es la fille la plus incroyable que je connaisse, Hermione Granger. **

- **Dis pas de bêtise,** rétorqua la jeune femme tout en rigolant nerveusement.

- **C'est la dernière journée aujourd'hui**, continua Ginny, sans prêter attention aux paroles de son interlocutrice.

- **Oui…** lâcha alors Hermione. **On se serait crus de retour à Poudlard, retournés en enfance où on était tous ensemble… J'aurais aimé que ça dure plus longtemps, **avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Depuis longtemps, les différentes amitiés qui liaient toute la tribu de Poudlard avaient mûri et étaient devenues des amitiés « d'adultes », mais ce mariage leur avait fait se rappeler d'une chose c'était que, n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment, leur amitié était sincère et qu'ils étaient tous là, les uns pour les autres, à se pardonner et à se soutenir, quels que soient les gestes. Drago était entré dans cette grande famille grâce à Harry et depuis la veille, il avait été accepté par les autres. Cette grande famille avait accueilli un nouveau membre et pas des moindres. Hermione était plus qu'heureuse de voir que celui-ci avait trouvé sa place dans ce grand monde, à ses côtés.

- **A quoi penses-tu, Granger ?** lâcha alors Ginny, lasse que sa meilleure amie parte toujours en excursion dans son subconscient.

Hermione soupira, posa les yeux sur sa meilleure amie et dit :

- **A ça. **

Puis elle la poussa de toutes ses forces et Ginny lâcha un cri aigu avant qu'un retentissant « **plouf **» ne se fasse également entendre. Hermione se pencha en arrière, tant les crampes de rire lui faisaient des douleurs dans l'abdomen, puis se calma un peu en voyant le regard assassin mais pourtant enfantin de son amie.

- **Ma vengeance sera terrible !**

- **Attrape-moi si tu peux**, cria alors Hermione tout en se levant à toute vitesse, manquant de trébucher sur une serviette.

Hermione ne faisait attention qu'à Ginny mais c'était sans compter son désormais mari. Il l'attrapa en plein vol et la jeta dans l'eau. Il fit alors une révérence face à sa femme et dit :

- **Votre cavalier est là pour vous servir, Ma Dame.**

Il rigola à son tour et son rire augmenta crescendo en voyant le regard de la brune. Il fit une petite tête penaude avant de rigoler à nouveau et de sortir de la piscine, sentant qu'une tempête nommée Hermione pouvait se déclencher à tout moment. Ginny, quant à elle, arriva par derrière et monta sur le dos d'Hermione en rigolant.

- **Il faudra t'habituer, maintenant, on est deux !**

- **Vous étiez déjà deux.. C'est juste un peu plus officiel maintenant,** pesta sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Drago était assis sur un rochet, au dessus d'une immense falaise qui surplombait une mer bleu azur. Il tenait dans ses mains des petits cailloux qu'il lançait à allure régulière. Le vent caressait son visage et cela lui offrait une sensation de bien-être. Le bruit que la nature lui offrait était reposant. Depuis qu'il avait dû fuir et passer inaperçu après la mort de son père, il avait appris à aimer les choses simples, à admirer les petits détails, à trouver des histoires aux choses. Drago Malefoy n'était pas un homme nouveau, c'était un homme renfermé sur lui-même qui n'avait pu s'exprimer comme il l'entendait, une noirceur en lui était apparue et serait toujours présente, mais cela le rendait beau, le rendait désirable. Mais ce n'était pas cette noirceur qui avait accroché Hermione, comparé aux autres filles, c'était Drago dans sa totale imperfection qui l'avait attirée et il en était conscient. C'était grâce à cela qu'il pouvait dire qu'elle était la bonne. Car elle ne s'était pas arrêtée à la futilité, elle avait fait comme lui, elle avait aimé les choses simples, admiré les petits détails et trouvé des histoires sur Drago dans chacun de ses actes.

Quelques pas derrière lui se firent entendre et Harry apparut alors, cheveux encore tout humides de sa virée à la piscine. Il fixa un point face à lui avant de prendre place aux côtés du jeune blond.

- **Ça me rappelle la première fois où on s'est revus**, dit-il alors.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête en repensant également à cette scène qui paraissait s'être déroulée la veille.

- **On a tous les deux bien avancé, n'est-ce pas ?** continua alors Harry tout en fixant l'horizon.

- **Oui**, répondit alors Drago dans un souffle. Tu es désormais un homme marié, finit-il par dire avec une once de sourire sur le visage.

- **Eh oui, c'est bête à dire, et ça restera entre nous mais… Je suis super content ! **

- **Ne repars pas dans des beaux discours, hein Potter ? **rétorqua alors Drago, sentant un moment sentimental arriver.

Non pas que ces moments le dérangent, mais si. Les discussions à cœur ouvert n'ont jamais été des choses auxquelles Drago était habitué. Il avait réussi à parler à Potter de son amour pour Hermione mais lui-même n'arrivait à se rappeler d'où il avait tiré cette force. La seule personne avec qui il pouvait se permettre de parler librement était cette seule et unique sorcière.

Oui, Drago Malefoy était un loup, un tigre indomptable, préférant attaquer plutôt que se défendre. Sachant pertinemment que, blessé, il était encore plus mauvais, plus blessant, plus méchant. Harry avait pourtant réussi à apaiser la bête, à l'approcher, car il avait compris, car il avait su ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais sans cette étape, personne, Ô grand personne n'aurait pu un jour, attendre de la gentillesse de sa part, de la douceur, un signe de bonheur.

- **Je devrais te remercier,** coupa alors Drago le silence de sa voix si perçante.

- **Pour ?** demanda alors Harry, perplexe.

- **Pour m'avoir invité, fait confiance, confié la tâche de témoin… Pour Hermione**, finit-il par dire après avoir déballé à toute vitesse ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- **À quoi serviraient les amis, si ce n'est pour ça ?** demanda alors Harry en souriant.

Drago réfléchit. Il réfléchit plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû. Cette question était des plus délicates. Comment Drago aurait-il su l'utilité d'un ami quand, pendant toute son enfance, seuls des intéressés ou des craintifs faisaient office « d'amis » ? Ils répondaient à ses ordres comme des bêtes apeurées, ils se mettaient à ses côtés pour ne pas avoir la crainte, d'un jour devoir le défier, ils étaient là pour dire Amen aux moindres caprices, aux moindres demandes… Ce n'était pas des amis, ce n'était rien d'autre que de futiles pions, cherchant un rôle dans un monde trop grand pour eux.

- **Je ne sais pas, Potter. Je ne sais pas… **

* * *

**A**lors alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?

**Je** fais vite, je répondrais à vos reviews par MP je pense car j'ai droit au restaurant ce soiiiiir :)

**J**e vous remercie d'être toujours là, de suivre, de commenter, je tiens à remercier spécialement Amand'ArtS'Creation qui est la personne qui... a posté la **100ème** reviews ! Oui j'ai passé la barre des 100, vous vous rendez compte ? C'est bien plus que ce que je n'attendais! Alors mille fois merci à vous tous, un par un, un gros bibi !

**A** très viteeeee


	18. Il est temps de se dire au revoir

**B**onsoir les loulous !

**V**oilà le Chapitre 18, _bonne lecture_ :D

* * *

**18**. Il est temps de dire au revoir…

Hermione était dans la chambre, face à sa valise. Son subconscient avait pris à nouveau le dessus et la jeune femme était plongée dans des pensées toujours plus profondes les unes que les autres. Les mains de Drago qui se posèrent sur ses épaules firent sortir la jeune femme de sa rêverie. Ses moindres gestes à son égard étaient doux, le moindre mouvement vers elle était des plus feutrés. Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude des attentions, des caresses, des baisers volés. Ron n'était pas un grand fanatique et elle non plus d'ailleurs car elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en avoir. Mais Drago, à nouveau, changeait la donne. Il lui donnait envie d'être câline, d'être attentionnée, d'aller vers lui, de lui rendre chacun de ses gestes si tendres. Même si pour le jeune homme, chaque geste demandait beaucoup de courage, il était toujours heureux d'être si proche de la jeune femme. La jeune sorcière posa sa main droite sur la main du jeune homme et la serra un peu. Celui-ci se dégagea et l'attrapa par la taille pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui. La moindre de leurs étreintes était, pour les deux sorciers, une explosion des sens, un grand huit des émotions sur leur colonne vertébrale, une déflagration de chair de poule témoignant leurs envies.

- **A quoi penses-tu ?** demanda alors Drago à voix basse.

- **Je me demande simplement dans quel état est censeé être une témoin lorsque le mariage se termine**, répondit-elle en fixant toujours sa valise.

- **Comment te sens-tu, toi ?** s'enquit alors le jeune homme, soucieux du bien-être de la sorcière.

- **Je suis triste, c'est ça le problème.**

- **Triste ? **

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas d'où ce sentiment venait. Le mariage n'était-il pas un événement des plus gais ?

- **Je ne devrais pas, c'est à la mariée d'être triste et de pleurer que tout soit fini, non ? Alors pourquoi je suis si triste, moi aussi ?**

Ses questions étaient rhétoriques, elle se doutait pertinemment que, malgré les grands changements de Drago, celui-ci n'était qu'un homme et que les hommes n'ont jamais été très perspicaces en matière de sentiments. Drago accentua son étreinte et posa sa tête dans la nuque de la jeune femme. Leurs deux corps étaient tous deux parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Elle était à la parfaite hauteur pour qu'il puisse la serrer contre lui et, quant à lui, il avait sur le torse ce léger creux qui était fait uniquement pour la tête d'Hermione. Comme si tous deux avaient été fondus dans des moules complémentaires. Tels un Ying et un Yang.

- **Sais-tu où Harry compte emmener Ginny pour leur lune de miel ?** demanda alors Hermione pour casser le silence.

- **Et toi ?** l'interrogea Drago, préoccupé de ne pas tomber dans un quelconque piège de sa compagne.

- **Non, je ne le sais pas. Mais ça m'intrigue**… avoua-t-elle tout en réfléchissant.

- **Tu le sauras en tant voulu alors**, conclut Drago avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

Il lâcha alors la taille de la jeune femme et retourna à sa propre valise. Il ajouta les dernières affaires qui manquaient et ferma d'un tour de main la valise pleine. Lorsque l'étreinte fut rompue, Hermione trouva à nouveau la force de ranger, quant à elle, son bazar sorti depuis le début de la semaine. D'un simple coup de baguette, tout avait été plié, ordonné et rangé dans la valise qui semblait bien trop petite pour contenir toutes ses affaires mais les pouvoirs de la magie sont inépuisables… Surtout pour une femme. Lorsque sa valise fut fin prête, elle se tourna vers Drago qui était assis sur le sofa et qui la fixait de cette intensité qui la faisait chavirer à chaque fois. Elle se rattrapa au bord du lit. Quel effet pouvait-il bien avoir sur elle ? Lui avait-il jeté un sort pour qu'elle soit tellement sous le charme ? _Cette_ histoire était donc réelle ?

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru aux âmes-sœurs mais se rappelait de quelques histoires à leur propos qu'elle avait pu lire dans les livres de _ses parents_. Il y a longtemps, les Hommes étaient des êtres très grands et très forts. Un jour, ils voulurent détrôner les Dieux et leur voler leur puissance. Lorsque les Dieux virent ce qu'ils manigançaient, ils les foudroyèrent et les coupèrent en deux, créant alors deux personnes, deux âmes, deux âmes différentes mais pourtant sœurs car provenant du même corps, du même cœur. Les Hommes étaient donc damnés à chercher leur moitié, leur second pendant toute leur vie, pouvant parfois mourir avant de la retrouver. Tellement de monde était sur terre, tellement de moldus et sorciers se mêlaient et foulaient le sol, des milliards de gens se bousculent tous les jours et Hermione aurait réussi à trouver son âme-sœur, dans son école, au mariage de sa meilleure amie, son ennemi ? Cela était fou. Mais dans un monde magique, la folie devenait beaucoup plus subjective.

Drago tendit les mains vers la jeune femme pour l'inviter à le rejoindre sur le sofa. Celle-ci s'exécuta et s'assit à ses côtés, posant une main sur la jambe de son, désormais, compagnon.

- **Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? **

- **Non, bizarrement, je me sens très bien**, répondit-elle en souriant.

- **Pour une fille qui a fait une nuit blanche, c'est vrai que tu as l'air en forme**, avoua-t-il, un sourire se dissimulant sur son visage.

- **Merci d'avoir veillé avec moi d'ailleurs**, rétorqua la jeune femme en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- **Qu'aurais-tu fait seule, toute une nuit, sans moi ? **demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, reprenant un air supérieur qu'il avait si bien appris à jouer.

La jeune femme rigola et se colla contre le torse du jeune homme. Le cœur de celui-ci battait la chamade. Elle posa une main contre lui et fit bouger ses doigts sur son rythme entêtant.

- **Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais comme métier, ni où tu vis, **dit alors la jeune femme, surprise de ne pas avoir ces réponses.

- **Hmm**… commença-t-il.

Tout ceci lui semblait tellement loin. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas parlé de sa vie actuelle, de son métier, d'où il vivait, de ce qu'il faisait dans sa vie de tous les jours. Excepté avoir parlé de sa vie post-Poudlard, il n'avait pas beaucoup développé sur cette vie qu'il avait désormais, du Lundi au Dimanche.

- **Je suis avocat**, continua-t-il. **Dans les droits des mineurs.**

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Qui de mieux placé qu'un enfant ayant, lui-même, subi les atrocités de la vie ? Hermione prit la main de Drago et la porta à son cou pour se coller contre celle-ci.

- **Hermione, ne sois pas triste dès que je parle de quelque chose de la sorte. J'ai vécu avec pendant de longues années, tu n'as pas à t'infliger cette pein**e, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- **Je sais, je sais…** souffla-t-elle.

Elle inspira avant de reprendre.

- **Je trouve que c'est un très beau métier, et tu dois être… parfait comme avocat. Ça te va bien,** avoua-t-elle plus pour elle que pour lui. **Tu dois souvent gagner tes procès vu ta prestance,** dit-elle en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'elle avait tendue toute seule.

- C**'est vrai que je suis réputé à force**, répondit-il à nouveau sur son ton supérieur, **mais c'est un beau métier. Et, je m'y sens bien.**

Hermione posa une main sur la joue de Drago et lui sourit tendrement.

- **Tu dois être un excellent avocat, dévoué et intransigeant. Mais… Pour quels… clients travailles-tu ?** s'enquit-elle alors.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

- **Les deux.**

- **Les deux ?** répéta alors la jeune femme, les yeux comme des billes.

- **Moldus comme sorciers ont besoin de protection et moi, je protège les deux. **

Un immense sourire se fendit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ne sachant pas d'où venait cette pulsion, elle se précipita sur lui et kidnappa l'espace de ses lèvres pour y déposer les siennes dans un élan passionné. Drago attrapa Hermione par la taille et la porta, avec son aisance habituelle, pour la poser délicatement sur ses genoux. Il resserra son étreinte sur la taille de la jeune femme et laissa se balader une de ses mains sur le dos de celle-ci. Leur respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure et leurs mains étaient de plus en plus sous l'emprise des vagues de pulsions qui les tenaient. Leurs baisers passionnés continuaient de prendre le dessus sur ce moment de complicité. Drago laissa quelques instants les lèvres d'Hermione pour gagner du territoire sur les joues puis le cou de la jeune femme avec la seule arme qu'était ses lèvres avec leurs baisers, allant du plus doux au plus fougueux. Hermione agrippa les cheveux du jeune homme et apprécia chacun des baisers que Drago marquait sur sa peau. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, ses pulsions devenaient de plus en plus fortes, elle n'avait qu'une envie mais ne voulait se laisser aller. Elle attrapa la tête du jeune homme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, tout en reprenant sa respiration.

- **Je ne…**

Hermione tenta de reprendre sa respiration et se détacha de Drago, elle s'assit à ses côtés et le fixa, du rouge de gêne apparaissant sur ses joues. Le jeune sorcier posa ses mains sur ses genoux, projetant son regard dans l'horizon afin de calmer lui-même ses ardeurs. Drago avait changé depuis Poudlard, il n'était plus ce genre d'hommes, il n'était plus comme ça. Il ne prenait pas les filles comme des objets. Il ne prenait d'ailleurs plus de filles depuis qu'il avait quitté le nid familial. Il savait que la seule et unique qu'il voulait était Hermione, cette unique pensée réussissait à lui couper toute envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

- **Tu vas me trouver bête, voire cinglée,** avoua-t-elle tout bas, **mais j'aimerais simplement que la première fois soit… spéciale ?**

Devant les yeux perplexes du jeune homme, la jeune femme fit les gros yeux et rigola sous la montée de stress.

- **C'est pas non plus ça que je voulais dire**, ajouta-t-elle mal à l'aise**. Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu n'es pas un mec comme ça, tu es spécial. J'aimerai simplement qu'on… qu'on ait ****_cette_**** fois spéciale.**

Le jeune homme comprit alors où elle voulait en venir et s'approcha d'elle. Il était stupide, par Merlin qu'il se sentait stupide. Mais ne dit rien, ayant trop peur de paraitre encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était. Il préféra laisser le silence prendre place sous ce dernier mot qui signifiait tout, qui voulait tout dire et qui définissait si bien leur histoire : spéciale.

* * *

Ginny était dans le hall d'entrée et saluait tour à tour les personnes qui partaient, son cœur empli d'une infinie tristesse. Mais pas une tristesse comme les autres, une tristesse de joie, une tristesse qui disait « merci à tous d'avoir été là pour ce moment », une tristesse qui se voulait annonciatrice d'événements heureux. Alors que la salle se vidait de plus en plus, son regard se posa sur la seule personne qu'elle guettait de voir par-dessus tout : Hermione. Lorsque celle-ci arriva et posa ses valises dans l'entrée, une furie rousse se jeta dans ses bras et, au vu de l'humidité qui se fit ressentir dans le creux de son cou, cette furie n'était autre qu'une femme mariée, triste de voir la semaine la plus belle de toute sa vie se finir.

- Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ginny ? demanda Hermione d'une voix maternelle.

- **Je ne veux pas partir, Hermione. C'était génial ici, c'était notre moment. J'ai vraiment pas envie de tout quitter, **murmura alors la jeune mariée, se trouvant presque ridicule face à ses propres paroles.

Son amie la serra dans ses bras avant de briser leur étreinte et de lui relever la tête par deux doigts sous le menton. Elle essuya d'un revers de main les larmes de crocodile qui trônaient sur les joues de Ginny et lui sourit.

- **Tout se passera bien, et puis, dois-je te rappeler que tu es de lune de miel dès ton retour à Londres ?**

- **C'est vrai…**

- **Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis ?** s'enquit alors Hermione, sourire aux lèvres afin de motiver la jeune femme.

- **Que je suis mariée et que je pars en Lune de miel ? **supposa Ginny d'une petite voix.

- **C'est exactement ça**, s'extasia alors la sorcière en rigolant.

Le rire de Ginny se joignit au sien et les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un énième moment de complicité. Lorsque le calme reprit le dessus, Ginny sourit à son amie et lui prit la main.

- **Tu te rappelles de notre petit pari n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Comment l'oublier,** mentit alors Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Eh bien, j'ai la tristesse de t'annoncer que, grâce à ta triche et à ton excursion secrète avec Malefoy eh bien… Tu gagnes notre pari**, cria-t-elle toute heureuse.

Ginny faisait partie de ces gens qui, perdant ou gagnant, avaient toujours la même joie de vivre, cette joie qui se créait en voyant leurs proches être heureux. Elle fit un signe à Hermione pour que celle-ci ne bouge pas et revint alors avec une boite. Elle la tendit alors et claqua des mains pour presser la jeune femme à l'ouvrir.

- **Allez, ouvre-la, ouvre-la, ouvre-la,** dit-elle encore plus excitée que son amie.

Hermione s'exécuta et resta muette face au cadeau de son amie. C'était le collier que la jeune femme avait porté lors de son mariage, vieux de deux jours. Ginny savait pertinemment à quel point Hermione rêvait de se marier et, qui plus est, dans les traditions moldues : porter quelque chose de vieux, de bleu, de neuf et d'emprunté.

- **Comme ça, tu n'auras plus qu'à trouver les trois autres**, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- **Oh, Ginny…**

La jeune femme ne put retenir ses larmes et se jeta au cou de sa meilleure amie. C'était un très beau cadeau ou plutôt un très beau « prêt ». C'était quelque chose qui signifiait beaucoup pour la jeune sorcière et sa meilleure amie en avait conscience. Retenant quelques larmes, elle reprit la parole :

- **Et si j'avais perdu, comment aurais-tu fait ?**

- **J'aurais triché, comme toujours**, dit-elle en rigolant.

La discussion continua longtemps, toutes deux ne souhaitant se séparer pour une durée indéterminée. Elles n'avaient plus autant la possibilité de passer du temps ensemble et cela leur manquait terriblement, c'était pourquoi elles tentaient de grappiller le plus de temps possible. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises dans les escaliers, rigolant et parlant de tout et de rien, Harry s'approcha aux côtés de Drago et tous deux se plantèrent devant leurs compagnes.

- **Je suis désolé de te couper, Ginny, mais nous devons y aller**, dit alors Harry, penaud de couper sa femme dans une de ses grandes conversations.

- **Oh**… dit-elle alors, un voile de tristesse apparaissant.

- **Ne fais pas la tête Ginny, c'est la fête, ce soir tu seras peut-être dans un autre pays que tu n'as encore jamais vu,** dit alors Hermione pour remonter le moral de son amie, lui rappelant tout de même que sa vie de jeune mariée prenait un tournant dès maintenant.

Ginny se leva d'un pas décidé et dit :

- **C'est vrai ! Allez, n'y pensons plus. **

Elle se rapprocha d'Harry et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de l'entourer de ses bras.

- **Eh bien, sachez tous les deux que j'ai été ravi que vous soyez nos témoins et j'espère que…**

Elle se retint de continuer et dit en souriant, l'air de rien :

- **non rien**.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ginny était la personne la plus rêveuse, optimiste et gaffeuse du monde entier.

- **Profitez bien tous les deux, et revenez nous en un bout**, dit-elle en souriant.

Harry lui ouvrit alors les bras pour que celle-ci s'y jette. Un long moment d'émotion arriva, mêlant tristesse, excitation, amitié et amour. Après leurs embrassades, Ginny et Harry sortirent du hall pour aller transplaner quelques mètres plus loin, laissant Hermione et Drago seuls dans l'hôtel. Le jeune homme tendit sa main à sa compagne et celle-ci l'attrapa de bon cœur.

- **Tu es prête ?** dit-il alors tout bas, au creux de son oreille.

- **Oui**, finit-elle par dire après un petit silence. **Allons-y.**

* * *

La jeune femme était dans son fauteuil en cuir, écoutant le feu crépiter tout en sirotant un verre de whisk pur feu. Le chat faisait du bruit avec sa clochette mais ce bruit ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, cela lui offrait une présence, une crainte en moins. Ce petit chat, noir à la moustache blanche, lui avait été offert par son fils quelques semaines plus tôt, l'ayant trouvé dans une rue alors qu'il rentrait du travail. Il savait pertinemment que sa mère serait heureuse d'avoir une compagnie, quelqu'un à qui parler, avec qui regarder la télévision ou lire le journal. Un petit être qui demanderait de l'attention, des câlins, des caresses.

Sa vie était bien monotone, elle s'était fondue dans la masse, avait trouvé un petit travail dans une banque et rencontrait beaucoup de gens. Elle feignait des sourires, faisait semblant de rire à des blagues, faisait mine de s'intéresser à des conversations qui lui semblaient tellement futiles… Elle s'était inventée une nouvelle vie, préférant se dire que celle-ci était toujours mieux que l'ancienne. Qu'ici au moins, elle était libre, libre de ses choix, de ses dires, de ses envies. Ce chat était le symbole de cette liberté. Son fils lui avait proposé de l'appeler d'un nom à coucher dehors comme elle disait, mais elle avait préféré l'appeler Chocogrenouilles, en hommage à ses bonbons préférés. Qui a dit qu'une femme d'âge mûr ne pouvait aimer les sucreries ? Elle en était la preuve vivante !

Alors qu'elle regardait son chat jouer avec un bout de ficelle, un coup à la porte la fit sursauter. Son cœur se mit alors à battre très rapidement. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à une heure aussi tardive ? Quelqu'un l'aurait retrouvée ? Ils auraient attendu que la ville s'endorme pour venir la chercher ? La femme se rapprocha de la porte, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle regarda par le judas et ouvrit alors rapidement la porte, un sourire et une expression de soulagement sur le visage.

Devant elle, se tenait un jeune homme qui était son portrait craché. Certes, quelques traits venaient de son père mais le principal venait d'elle. Par Merlin, qu'elle était fière de cet homme, si beau, si fort, qui avait su braver son destin, se retourner et devenir un homme si incroyable. Son regard tomba alors sur la personne qui l'accompagnait. Une jeune brune, aux yeux noisette, le regard hésitant, tanguant d'un pied sur l'autre. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle… C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur le détail le plus flagrant de tout ce tableau, un espace où l'air pouvait passer les séparait mais des mains, leurs mains étaient accrochées, l'une à l'autre, avec une telle poigne que rien n'aurait pu les séparer. Narcissa sourit alors à son fils et dit :

- **Je suis tellement contente, Drago.**

* * *

« Hermione,

Tu ne devineras jamais où je suis… Mais vraiment, jamais. Non, allez, je te laisse un peu réfléchir… Alors ? Tu as trouvé ? Non ? Par Merlin, si tu savais… Je savais qu'Harry était fou, mais à ce point, je t'avoue que je n'y pensais pas ! Nous sommes d'abord retournés chez nous, pour ensuite aller chez mes parents. Incompréhensible n'est-ce pas ? Mais tout prit son sens quand j'ai vu que personne n'était à la maison. Harry avait mis dans une pensine le premier souvenir que nous avions ensemble, où quelque chose c'était passé entre nous, celui où je descendais en demandant à maman où elle avait encore caché mes affaires et où j'étais tombée nez-à-nez avec lui. Tout le souvenir était là, mes joues ont encore rougi, tu imagines ? Après tout ce temps, ça fait toujours son petit effet… Nous avons passé une nuit à la maison qui était décorée et remplie de pétales de roses, il y en avait peut-être un peu trop mais je n'ai pas osé le lui dire. Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée dans mon lit à Poudlard ! Tu te rends compte ? Là encore, l'école était vide et à chaque pièce où j'allais, des souvenirs d'Harry et moi défilaient. Cela a dû lui prendre un temps fou… Je l'aime, c'est vraiment bête à dire car tu le sais, je le sais, il le sait, nous le savons mais là, après ça, c'est plus que certain !

Enfin bref, comme tu l'as compris, Harry m'offre en lune de miel toute notre histoire, dans les lieux où nous l'avons vécue pour ensuite m'emmener dans le pays où j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller… LE CANADA ! Tout est prévu, tous les jours, j'ai des indices sur ce que nous allons faire. J'ai un mari en or, et ouais, je m'en vante, c'est mal n'est-ce pas ? Mais en même temps, tu es ma meilleure amie, alors avec toi j'ai le droit, non ?

Harry m'a dit que vous alliez rencontrer la mère de Drago, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé. Elle est tellement amoureuse de son fils qu'elle n'a pu que t'aimer en le voyant aussi heureux grâce à toi. Tu sais, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais je le sens. Je sais que désormais, aucun malheur ne fera partie de ta vie car quelqu'un sera toujours à tes côtés pour te soutenir et t'aider. Tu as trouvé ta moitié, ça se voit. Même si tu as peur, même si tu as des doutes, je le sais, au fond de moi, que tu as trouvé la bonne personne, _cette_ bonne personne en Drago.

Sur ces quelques mots, je te laisse, Harry m'attend pour qu'on aille près du lac. Je t'embrasse très fort et à très bientôt. Embrasse Drago pour moi.

Ginny. »

* * *

**J**'espère que tout ce chapitre vous a plu ? :D

**J**e tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews sur le dernier Chapitre, avec vos Joyeux Anniversaire & vos Bon Appetit ! :)  
**J**e suis super contente que vous soyez toujours là, à reviewer, à follower ou autre.. Sans vous je serai sûrement pas là alors merciiii

**A** très vite ! J'espère réussir à publier le chapitre avant Jeudi, sinon ça sera la semaine prochaine prochaine et ça ferait long..

**A bientôt, bibi!**


	19. Epilogue

Bonjour Bonjour !

Je vais commencer par de plates excuses car ouiiiii, j'ai mis du temps à vous le publier. Je suis partie en vacances en Italie et je suis tout juste rentrée alors je m'excuse platement & je vous publie l'ultime chapitre.. L'épilogue !

Je souhaitai vous remercier pour votre présence, vos reviews, votre soutien.. Spéciale dédicace à **DelfineNotPadFoot** qui a été une merveilleuse correctrice  
Je suis triste de finir ma fiction déjà, mais en même temps cela ne servait plus trop à grand chose de continuer, sinon faire un grand rebondissement & ce n'était pas le but.

Bref, sur ces quelques mots je vous dis bonne lecture & à toute à l'heure !

* * *

**19**. Épilogue

**- J'ai peur, Ginny, tu peux comprendre, non ?** murmura la jeune femme, le ton de sa voix évoquant un mélange de stress et de panique.  
**- Bien sûr que je comprends mais tu pourrais au moins essayer de ne pas bouger autant la tête quand j'essaie de finir ta coiffure, tu ne crois pas ?** répliqua la rouquine, tentant de garder son sang-froid.

La jeune femme, dont les cheveux étaient tenus en l'air par un énième tour de magie, soupira et se dandina sur sa chaise. Par Merlin, cela allait-t-il réellement se produire ?

**- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Qui pourrait me rassurer, j'entends…** soupira alors l'intéressée, s'entortillant les mains.

Ginny inspira et, dès que la dernière mèche de cheveux fut mise en place, un long soupir de victoire sortit alors de sa bouche. « J'ai réussi ! ». Elle regarda dans la glace le reflet que renvoyait son amie, sa merveilleuse et belle meilleure amie. Elle était… époustouflante ! Malgré sa beauté, tant naturelle que grâce aux différents artifices qu'elle avait rajoutés, un détail détonnait parmi tout ce tableau, ce regard de détresse dans ses yeux. Ginny prit place à côté d'Hermione et lui prit les deux mains.

**- Hermione, tu dois me croire, le pire est avant. Le pire, c'est tout ce stress accumulé, cette peur incompréhensible et toutes ces questions irrationnelles. Mais quand tu y es, quand tu es plongée en plein dedans, tu ne peux qu'admirer ton œuvre et la savourer sans t'arrêter,** finit-elle par dire de sa voix douce.

Hermione renifla, fixa à son tour son reflet dans la glace et jeta un regard à Ginny, un regard gratifiant et sincère.

-** Tu as raison,** dit-elle en souriant, les yeux étincelants.

Elle se tourna vers le placard qui trônait dans la chambre et prit une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir, laissant dévoiler l'artifice final.

* * *

Tout le monde avait été invité à ce magnifique événement. Des gens de toutes parts avaient été conviés afin que toutes les personnes importantes soient, ce jour-ci, réunies. Luna était assise vers les premiers rangs, entourant avec Neville leur petite fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds. La jeune enfant avait les traits de sa mère et les joues joufflues de son père. Un petit bout de sorcière de trois ans à peine. Ses parents avaient l'air comblés, couvant leur enfant d'un regard empli d'amour. Au loin, on pouvait voir la famille Weasley au grand complet, plongée dans une conversation des plus dynamiques. Des personnes, plus ou moins connues, étaient également présentes, ayant comme fonction ami, collègue ou encore famille, proches ou éloignées. L'espace était presque plein et un jeune homme se tenait debout, face à cet auditoire, les mains de plus en plus tremblantes malgré son air assuré.

Ça y est, c'était le grand jour. Le jour où l'amour allait être roi. Le jour où on allait célébrer la consécration de deux âmes. Le jour où amour et fidélité allaient être promis à deux âmes-sœurs, à deux amoureux, à deux personnes partageant et chérissant le même amour et la même dévotion l'un pour l'autre. Drago sortit de ses pensées et le regard d'Harry suffit à le rassurer. Celui-ci se tenait à sa droite, quelques pas en arrières. Il tenait le rôle que Drago avait, il y a trois ans de cela, tenu pour lui : le rôle de témoin. Une musique, reconnaissable parmi mille, commença alors et la foule se tût. D'un même mouvement, tout le monde se tourna et porta son attention vers la porte d'entrée, ou plutôt, la porte de sortie car tout cet événement se tenait dans un immense jardin. Des enfants arrivèrent alors, tous aussi bien vêtus les uns que les autres, jetant des pétales de roses de toutes les couleurs, de bleu à vert, de rose à orange. Ginny apparut alors à son tour, tenant un bouquet dans ses mains, également de toutes les couleurs, mélangeant tulipes, roses et fleurs inconnues du monde moldu.

Ce fut alors au tour de la mariée d'apparaitre, rayonnante, vêtue d'une robe blanche, aux détails, selon l'angle de vu, soit rouge, soit vert. La robe se voyait discernée en deux bouts, un haut de bustier plongeant en un pic devant, le dos étant quant à lui totalement échancré.  
Son regard se posa directement sur le jeune homme qui trônait face à toute cette assemblée. Il était beau, tellement beau. De cette beauté qui enivre, qui rend fou, qui vous prend les tripes, qui vous obsède. Il était fort, il semblait sûr de lui, il avait l'air supérieur, il se donnait cet air de je suis meilleur que tout le monde mais elle savait, elle, cette jeune femme, à l'autre bout de l'allée, ce qu'il en était réellement. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre, à se dompter, à se comprendre au-delà des mots, à passer outre les apparences. Ils étaient, l'un pour l'autre, le refuge, le soutien, l'épaule, l'autre. Le seul.

Lorsqu'ils furent l'un en face de l'autre, Hermione sentit le monde s'évanouir, s'effacer, par le simple fait de plonger son regard dans celui de Drago. Tous deux se fixèrent, leurs regards voulaient tout dire, ils se comprenaient, savaient ce que l'autre ressentait.  
Les discours s'entamèrent, les prières ainsi que les louanges. Le moment des vœux arriva enfin, ce moment était celui tant attendu par tous les futurs mariés, étant le moment de consécration. Certes, les discours étaient ceux que l'on pouvait entendre dans les églises moldues mais toute l'atmosphère était emplie de magie : des fleurs étaient suspendues dans les airs, des pétales tombées en rythme de chaque musiques, des lumières étaient suspendues autour de l'autel et celles-ci scintillaient de mille feu.

**- Drago Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de l'honorer, de la chérir, et d'être à ses côtés dans la maladie ou la bonne santé, la richesse ou la pauvreté, et de lui être fidèle aussi longtemps que vous vivrez ?**  
**- Oui, je le veux,** répondit Drago, coupant presque la parole au prêtre tant il était pressé que son amour soit enfin montré aux yeux de tous.  
**- Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous prendre cet homme pour votre mari légitime ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de l'honorer, de la chérir, et d'être à ses côtés dans la maladie ou la bonne santé, la richesse ou la pauvreté, et de lui être fidèle aussi longtemps que vous vivrez ?**  
**- Oui, je le veux,** dit alors Hermione prise sous la même envie que son, prochainement, mari.  
L'homme se tourna alors tour à tour vers les témoins. Harry et Ginny bougèrent d'un même geste pour se rapprocher des deux futurs mariés.  
**- Les bagues, s'il vous plait.**

Dès lors que les bagues furent en possession des deux amants, Drago prit la parole :

**- Par cette alliance je te prends pour épouse, je jure de t'être fidèle, de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.**

Sa voix était envoutante et son ton se voulait enivrant mais sûr. Car oui, il était sûr. Il était persuadé de son amour, il ne faisait pas partie de ces gens qui se mariaient pour suivre la foule et divorçaient deux mois après. Non, cet acte signifiait quelque chose, chaque mot était un serment à ses yeux. Hermione lui sourit alors, sentant les larmes monter. Il lui en avait dit des belles paroles, des confessions, des preuves d'amour, mais aujourd'hui, était différent, aujourd'hui ils se disaient « oui » devant leurs proches, leurs amis, leurs familles. Ils prouvaient leur amour par cet acte et Hermione sentait l'émotion l'envahir.

**- Par cette alliance je te prends pour époux, je jure de t'être fidèle, de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare,** murmura la jeune femme, souhaitant que seul Drago puisse entendre cet engagement d'amour éternel.  
Tous deux se regardèrent de ce regard amoureux, pressé, passionné. Drago se rappela de la sensation qu'il avait pu avoir au mariage de Ginny et Harry, ce sentiment de vide, de tristesse, de souhait d'être à leur place. Et aujourd'hui, c'était le cas.

-** Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**

Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione et passa un bras autour de sa taille, plongeant son regard amoureux dans le sien. Il admira chaque détail du visage de sa femme, la moindre parcelle de peau formant ce visage aussi doux et aussi beau. Le jeune marié passa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, écrasant de son pouce quelques larmes et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille :

**- Si j'avais su qu'un jour je t'appellerai Hermione Malefoy…**

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes afin de sceller ce moment pour toujours dans leurs esprits. Hermione passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Drago et pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aujourd'hui et depuis trois ans, leur amour avait grandi, avait surmonté les étapes, une à une, s'était renforcé pour arriver enfin à ce moment tant attendu. Ce moment où désormais ils seraient mari et femme.

* * *

Hermione était en train de discuter avec Ginny et Luna tandis que Drago et Harry étaient partis à la recherche de Neville qui lui-même était parti à la recherche de sa petite fille qui avait suivi un joli « pillon ». Alors que les jeunes femmes complimentaient la jeune mariée sur son excellent choix de domaine pour ce jour si particulier, un grattement de gorge se fit entendre dans le dos d'Hermione et celle-ci se tourna afin de faire face à cette personne qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui adresser la parole.

-** Tu es splendide, Hermione,** commença alors la personne, tanguant d'un pied sur l'autre, cherchant peut-être du courage pour continuer.  
**- Merci**, répondit alors l'intéressée en souriant.  
**- Je… C'est un très beau mariage ! Vraiment très beau, tu as, comme d'habitude, fait les choses vraiment bien**, continua la personne, se sentant se liquéfier au fur et à mesure.

La jeune mariée posa une main qui se voulait douce sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui sourit à nouveau, tentant de le calmer comme elle aurait pu faire autrefois. Le résultat ne fut pas si mal car celui-ci commença à stopper son rythme effréné de balancement et prit une grande inspiration.

- **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité, Hermione,** reprit-il alors, un peu plus serein.  
- **C'est normal, tu es important à mes yeux, quoi que tu en penses, Ron,** ajouta-t-elle.

Depuis le mariage de Ginny et Harry, recoller les morceaux entre eux avait été une étape très difficile, Hermione ne souhaitant pas bouger de ses positions malgré tous les bons efforts de Drago à lui faire entendre raison. Mais c'était pour un Noël chez les Weasley, où Ron était apparu dans le cadre de la porte, totalement congelé mais bien décidé à se faire pardonner que tout avait changé. Il avait pris Hermione dans un coin, lui avait expliqué d tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, il s'était excusé maintes et maintes fois, et puis, au final, avait décidé de lui offrir son cadeau de Noël. Dans un premier temps, elle n'avait pas souhaité l'ouvrir mais voyant la tête, quasi dépressive de Ron, la jeune femme avait obtempéré. Sous le paquet cadeau se cachait un immense cadre où différentes photos défilaient, certaines de Harry et Hermione, certaines de Ron et Hermione, quelques-unes où tous les trois étaient. Alors que les images défilaient, Hermione se rappela que c'était un cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert pendant leur dernière année à Poudlard. Elle le regarda, perplexe mais celui-ci lui fit signe de continuer à regarder. Les photos continuaient de défiler mais l'attention d'Hermione fut piquée au vif lorsque des photos de Drago arrivèrent, Drago avec Harry, avec elle, avec Ginny également, des photos souvenirs, de famille, de voyage. Toute la vie d'Hermione était contenue dans ces quelques photos. Toute sa vie mais bien plus encore, l'acceptation de Ron y était aussi. Il s'était fait une raison, il avait accepté que son cœur soit pris, que son amour, qui avait été, fut un temps, pour lui, soit désormais pour Drago Malefoy, la fouine, le Serpentard, le mangemort. Hermione avait eu les larmes aux yeux mais Ron les lui avait essuyées, en murmurant un dernier « Désolé. ». Comme ça s'était finie la dispute des deux meilleurs amis, des deux ex-amants. Malgré cette paix, Ron avait été étonné de recevoir le carton d'invitation du mariage de ce couple, bien qu'étrangement, follement amoureux.

**- Je suis très heureux d'être ici, de faire partie de… ton bonheur**, suggéra-t-il en souriant.

Hermione, en tant que mariée émotive n'échappant pas à la règle, renifla quelques larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Ron, serrant fort ce corps qui n'était autre qu'un ami, un cher ami.

* * *

Le repas s'était bien déroulé, les trous-normands avaient été particulièrement appréciés par les invités car le diner était des plus copieux. Tous les plats étaient agrémentés de discours, jeux, souvenirs, diaporamas magiques… Les larmes de rires, d'espoirs, de souvenirs, d'émotions, avaient été de toutes parts. Tout avait été magnifiquement orchestré par Ginny, Luna et Fleur. Le diner arriva alors à sa fin et le bal dût alors être ouvert.

Drago se leva et regarda la foule d'invités. Combien étaient-ils déjà ? Son cœur se mit à battre, non, désormais il ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin. Il était fort, il l'avait à ses côtés, à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Il s'était fait cette promesse, ne plus rien craindre, ni le regard, ni les avis. Il enleva sa veste de costard et releva ses manches, laissant apparaitre ses cicatrices. Il inspira un bon coup et tendit la main à sa, désormais, femme.

« _Il s'imaginait ce soir de fête où il irait alors sur la piste pour ouvrir la danse aux côtés de sa bien-aimée, où il relèverait ses manches pour la faire tournoyer et n'aurait aucune peur du regard des gens se posant sur ses cicatrices, car elle serait là, dans ses bras, tout près de lui, et le protégerait, quoi qu'il arrive. _»

Hermione prit la main de Drago et se laissa guider par celui-ci. Pendant les quelques mois qui avaient précédés le mariage, le jeune couple avait pris des cours de danse sous ordre de Narcissa. En effet, celle-ci souhaitait qu'ils ouvrent le bal comme l'exige la coutume et leur avait fait comprendre, Ô combien elle aurait été heureuse de voir une valse. Sachant que cela était un plaisir pour sa mère mais également pour sa future femme, Drago avait obtempéré, ne cachant pas son mécontentement hebdomadaire mais aujourd'hui, était différent. Drago était debout, se tenant face à toutes ces personnes, son coeur battait et chaque fibres de son corps étaient en alerte. Ne souhaitant plus réfléchir, il releva ses manches, laissant apparaitre son histoire, son intimité et se tint alors fièrement, proche et plus amoureux que jamais de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. C'est là que pour lui, tous ces cours de valse prirent un sens. La musique commença et ses pas enchainèrent, un deux trois, un deux trois et le voilà menant la danse, plongeant son regard dans celui de la femme dont il était désormais l'époux. Cette danse était pour les invités un spectacle des plus magnifiques, des êtres ne faisant plus qu'un, tournoyant et presque volant, laissant apparaitre la magie autour d'eux. Hermione se laissait guider, elle tournait et s'arrêtait lorsqu'il le fallait, plongeait son regard dès qu'elle le pouvait dans celui de Drago, sentant des vagues d'émotions toujours un peu plus intenses.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Drago continua quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser sur la piste. Entrelaçant la jeune femme de ses bras forts, il la rapprocha de lui, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

**- Mari et femme,** murmura-t-il, collant sa joue contre celle d'Hermione.

Celle-ci passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, la laissant se promener de ses cheveux à sa nuque, de sa mâchoire à sa joue.

**- C'était… magique, Drago**.

Elle inspira et se détacha un peu de lui afin de pouvoir voir son regard.

**- Dire que, sans ce stupide sortilège, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là,** commença –t-elle à dire en souriant.  
**- Je t'aurais retrouvée, quoi qu'il en coûte**, la coupa Drago,** quoi que j'aurais dû faire, je t'aurais cherchée pour te retrouver, pour te dire la vérité**, finit-il par dire en fermant les yeux, pressant la main d'Hermione contre sa joue.

Hermione sourit face à cet aveu et se rapprocha de Drago. Elle savait que toute cette partie de la vie, l'amour, les sentiments, la confiance étaient des éléments bien difficile à gérer pour lui mais il donnait le meilleur de lui-même, s'ouvrant toujours un peu plus, se rendant, à ses yeux, toujours un peu plus vulnérable. Elle passa un doigt sous ses yeux afin que celui-ci les ouvre à nouveau.

**- Drago et Hermione Malefoy, quoi de plus beau ?**  
**- Rien,** je le crains, répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

* * *

**- Tu sais où il t'emmène ?**  
**- Je t'ai déjà dit que nos noces se feraient plus tard, nous avons trop de boulot pour le moment,** soupira la jeune femme, répétant pour la énième fois cette triste vérité.  
**- Mais c'est pas possible, la coutume veut que…**  
**- Oui mais à l'époque où ils ont créé la coutume, il n'y avait pas la crise, les obligations, le loyer, blablabla**, finit-elle par dire avant de boire une gorgée d'un nectar alcoolisé.

La nuit était fraiche, les pieds dans la piscine éclairée par des lanternes chinoises donnaient à cette soirée quelque chose de très spirituel, profond.

**- Arrêtez de parler de voyage de noce vous deux. Et puis, sans vouloir partir dans la compétitivité, il est impossible qu'il fasse un meilleur voyage de noce que celui que je t'avais concocté,** rétorqua Harry en passant son bras autour du coup de Ginny tout en souriant tel un enfant.  
**- Ça, tu ne le sauras jamais, Potter, car pour la peine, j'interdis formellement Hermione de te dire ce qu'on aura fait,** répondit à son tour Drago qui arrivait quant à lui, tout juste dans l'emplacement de la piscine.

Hermione se retourna, heureuse de voir le jeune homme désormais disponible pour passer un peu de temps avec eux. Elle lui tendit la main et l'invita à la rejoindre près de la piscine. Celui-ci s'assit dans l'autre sens afin d'avoir la piscine dans le dos et enlaça la jeune femme.

-** Baaaah…. Elle le dira à Ginny, qui ne pourra pas elle-même garder le secret pendant plus de… dix minutes ?** supposa-t-il avant de rire de bon cœur, voyant la tête choquée de sa femme.  
- **Enfin bref,** reprit celle-ci après avoir fait les gros yeux, **vous nous avez offert un magnifique mariage et vous êtes rayonnants. Vous êtes peut-être le plus heureux des couples mais je suis la plus heureuse des meilleures amies,** ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

La jeune mariée sourit à sa meilleure amie et la gratifia d'un regard sincère qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Hermione était, elle aussi, la plus heureuse des femmes. Elle avait des amis merveilleux, une meilleure amie incroyable, un frère presque adoptif en la personne d'Harry, une famille recomposée avec les Weasley et tous ses amis et, désormais, elle avait un foyer, un repère, avec Drago. Elle avait dû supporter les tromperies de Ron et les hommes tombant sur son chemin avant de trouver Drago, de le laisser entrer dans sa vie pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir et lui, il lui offrait tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

* * *

Le jeune homme se regarda dans la glace, inspectant le résultat de cette journée sur son visage. Des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux gris bleus et les traits de son front étaient tirés. Pourtant, on pouvait noter dans ce regard et sur cette fine bouche une étrange satisfaction, un bonheur perceptible dès la première attention. Il sourit face à son reflet. Il se sentait heureux, il se sentait fier et fort, il se sentait entier. Il enleva sa chemise et sortit rapidement, sourcils froncés sous l'inquiétude, en entendant un bruit de verre se briser. Sa femme était sur la terrasse, une bouteille de champagne dans une main et dans l'autre plus rien car les deux coupes venaient de finir leur course sur le sol.

-** Tu n'as rien ?** s'enquit Drago en se rapprochant d'Hermione.  
- **Non, non**, répondit-elle avec une petite moue sur le visage. **Mais j'ai gâché la surprise.**  
**- Quelle surprise ?** demanda-t-il en tirant la jeune femme vers le rocking-chair afin de s'y installer.  
**- Rien, simplement un dernier verre, tous les deux, juste nous deux pour profiter de la fin de cette journée,** répondit-elle en passant ses jambes sur celle de Drago.

La jeune femme était déjà en nuisette et son mari était désormais simplement en pantalon de costume, tous deux pieds nus. Il fixa sa femme, la dévorant des yeux. Par Merlin, qu'elle est belle. Dans n'importe quelle situation, c'était elle la plus belle, la plus désirable, la plus… la plus tout, celle qui arrivait à lui faire chavirer toutes ses pensées par un simple sourire ravageur, qui arrivait à lui panser tous ses maux par un doux baiser sur le front, qui arrivait à calmer ses cauchemars en le serrant simplement dans ses bras. Que ferait-il sans elle désormais ? Rien. Sans elle, il était bon à rien, une coquille vide, un mort du cœur vivant du corps. Il tira un peu plus la jeune femme pour que leurs deux corps soient collés.

**- Je t'aime, Hermione,** lui murmura-t-il après avoir remis une petite mèche en place derrière son oreille.

Hermione colla sa tête contre son torse nu et laissa danser ses doigts contre ses cicatrices. Elles lui étaient désormais familières, elle les connaissait presque toutes, sachant qu'elles étaient les douloureuses à ne pas toucher, celles en relief ou celles totalement creusées. Oui, cela pouvait sembler bizarre de connaitre aussi bien le corps de l'autre et surtout, ses blessures, mais pour eux c'était un apprentissage, un rapprochement en plus.

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, répondit Hermione, entrelaçant sa main gauche avec celle de Drago.

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, elle prit possession de son corps et se mit à califourchon sur lui afin de pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement puis passionnément afin que, dès cet instant, leur nuit de noce s'inaugure.

* * *

Ils étaient des âmes-sœur. Ils s'aimaient, se comprenaient, étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Des jours merveilleux allaient arriver, des jours difficiles aussi car un couple n'est fort que s'il surmonte des étapes parfois ardues. Ils allaient rire et pleurer, parler et se confesser, voyager et découvrir. Leur vie allait changer, elle allait être colorée, dynamique, mais plus important encore : dans leur vie, ils ne seraient jamais seuls. L'un pour l'autre, ils seraient toujours là, toujours présents, ils allaient se chérir, s'aimer, se comprendre, être fidèle l'un à l'autre… Tout allait être merveilleux, tout, ou presque… Car sous ce beau jour de Juin, scellant enfin leur destin pour toujours, Drago et Hermione ne se doutaient pas encore que le fruit de leur amour allait venir tout bousculer neuf mois plus tard.

* * *

Eh bien, je dois avouer que je suis triste de finir cette fiction aussi rapidement, avec 19 chapitres pour une première histoire (c'est peut-être pas si mal?) j'aurai vraiment aimé continuer mais je ne voulais pas partir dans un univers totalement différent de celui que j'avais eu comme idée principale.

J'espère que cette 'aventure' vous a plu & que vous continuerez de suivre les prochaines car j'y compte bien!

**Merci à vous, **


End file.
